


The king’s Renegades

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Chessboard [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Cheshire cat!Harry, Dark!Harry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Innocent Liam, Irish Mafia, Jealousy, King Of Hell!Zayn, King's Gun!Louis, M/M, Mafia heir!Niall, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Updates on Saturdays/Tuesdays, dark!Louis, dark!zayn, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik, a notorious crime lord will stop at nothing to have what he truly wants, Liam Payne son of the Bradford Police captain.  A story about a good boy trapped in love with a dangerous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renegades and innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir readers ! 
> 
> Here I am again with another story. Just like with[Out of the woods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728714)(My previous Ziam work) this one was supposed to be a two pages long Pure PWP. However along the way I had a word-vomit and this beast sparkled through my fingers and ordered to be written !
> 
> I put my heart and soul in this story, I wrote many chapters inspired by my own experiences. 
> 
> I just hope you will enjoy reading as much as I loved writing. FeedBacks are greatly appreciated ! Kudo the hell outta of it :p
> 
> WARNING :  
> This work contains HOMOSEXUAL relationships. Don't like it ? Don't read it.
> 
> And it's in a Mafia Universe so be careful because it's has dark characters.
> 
> Also, I didn't put too much tag to not ruin the story, I just put the most important ones. BUT if YOU FEEL THE NEED TO ADD MORE TAGS, PLEASE TELL ME !
> 
> I will post on SATUDAYS/TUESDAYS.

** **

 

 

**CH.1. Renegades and innocence**

_“You want to make God laugh? Tell him about your plans.”_

Zayn was sitting on the porch’s stairs smoking his last joint. He was waiting for Louis to pick him up. They had to head south of the town to meet with some dealer and restock their weed and drugs to sell. They were the notorious dealers of the city.

 _The Renegades_ was the name of their gang, courtesy of a very fucked up drunk Harry Styles. They were at a party at the time all drunk and high when Harry found the name. He was sprawled on a couch smoking a joint thinking as hard as the weed allowed him, when high as fuck people tended to think that their ideas were incredible.

So when harry turned to his friends and shouted out loud the two words it seemed a good idea. The crowd around them cheered and the boys laughed clearly happy and in another world.

“ _The renegades because we all are going nowhere fast and never fitted in society. We renegaded their principles, get it? I love it!_ ” explained Harry with a very serious face stumbling on his words then he giggled taking another hit.  

The lads were inseparable. They went through thick and thin together. Their families weren’t the perfect ones you see in TV, their parents were as far as it could be from role models.

Zayn and Harry had the same story line. Their fathers went out for a pack of cigarette fifteen years ago and never came back leaving their families to face the world alone. The two boys were raised by single mothers who weren’t perfect but still did their best.

At the age of fifteen, Zayn fell in the wrong crowd thinking that his family was his responsibility. His mother couldn’t support all his sisters alone, so he took on himself and went to work. But no one wanted to hire a teenage boy with anger issues. One thing led to another he met Harry, a boy with the same problems as him. They worked for the local drug dealer, with time the man got arrested and they took his job.

They climbed quickly the hierarchical ladder, going from employees to bosses. They ruled their business with an iron hand, not afraid to get dirty to have what they thought was theirs.

Along the way they met a hot headed boy named Louis, the short boy just wanted to watch the world burn. His parents had too many children and even more money problems.  The older lad joined their gang adding more gasoline on fire in town.

People gave them the stink eye everywhere they went. A bunch of teenagers covered with tattoos and driving very expensive cars for their age. Whispers and judgmental eyes followed them like shadows every time they passed by.  

Needless to say that since they started their little business money wasn’t a problem anymore. They had more than they dreamed of. The renegades promptly gained in notoriety and strength.

Their families heard the rumors and knew what they did to earn so much money in so little time but didn’t complain. They had too many problems to care for, minus the money was a relief. At least they didn’t worry anymore about being homeless and the children protective services.

A very loud honking startled Zayn out of his post-weed nirvana. He looked up at a grinning Louis, sighing he left his cozy spot and went to his friend. He slid in the passenger seat shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Really? A shinny Audi R8? And of fucking course, a red one…”

Louis laughed at Zayn’s complaints. He took off quickly squealing the tires on his way. The neighbors ogled them disdainfully.

“I told ya, I was getting a new car!”

Zayn buckled his seat belt making a prayer to arrive safe and sound. His friend had the bad habit of collecting the speeding tickets. The speakers blasted too loudly a new hit song that Zayn recognized easily. He hummed along looking at the city scrolling next to them on the tainted windows.

The road trip didn’t last long, they never did with Louis. That’s why harry never got in a car again with him after his first trip in Louis’s first sport car. The boy was wild behind a steering wheel.  The taller lad preferred his range rover over any sport car Louis owned.

They all had particular and very different tastes. Zayn first purchase was a new bigger house for his family while Harry bought a new car for his mother. After all in the first place they got the job to help them. Louis first thing was settling all his parents’ debts and pay for better schools for his sisters.  

“We’re here… The others are too, I called them earlier..”

Louis got out of the car taking his gun with him. Zayn reload his and followed him quickly. They were greeted by the rest of their gang at the hangar’s entrance. While Zayn and Harry was the head of the little enterprise, Louis was their right hand.

The guys greeted them respectfully due to their rank and followed them inside.

“What’s the plan, boss?” one the guys asked facing Zayn. It was Ed Sheeran a new recruit he didn’t trust yet. In their world trust gets you killed with a bullet in the back. Their predecessor taught them that lesson the hard way. 

“Same as always, shoot and ask questions later” Zayn smirked and forced the door holding his gun up and ready to shoot.  Louis followed him close behind, the lad was vibrating with excitement.

+

“Liam, wake the fuck up!”  

Niall was pacing in his friend room searching for his shirt. It was the first day of high school and he didn’t want to be late but his best friend was making it hard.

“I am up” Mumbled tiredly the boy. Liam sat on bed looking groggily at his too energetic friend. He rubbed his eye yawning when a shirt landed on the face.

“Get dressed, I don’t want to be late!”

With that last statement Niall took his bag behind Liam’s desk and went downstairs. He headed for the kitchen knowing that Karen was already up and making breakfast. His stomach grumbled happily at the thought.

His parents were due to arrive the same day from their business trip. He was at same time happy to begin his first day in high school and sad that his parents missed the event. They were always busy with their jobs. He didn’t complain but he missed them too much sometime. Thankfully the Payne family treated him as their own, he even had a key to the house.

Liam and him were best-friends since kindergarten. Karen was a second mother to him. She was the first after Liam he came out to. He saw the Payne’s as his own family sometimes, even forgetting that he actually had one across the street.

“Hi Karen”

The blond greeted the woman with a smile taking a seat at the kitchen table. Liam’s sisters were already there still half asleep munching on their pancakes.

“Hi honey, Liam is awake?” Karen put a plate in front of him smiling softly. She loved the kid, he was a ball of energy early in the morning just like her and the opposite of her entire family. Her children took after their father on that one. They were as far as it could get from being morning persons.

Liam strolled down a few minutes later taking a cup of coffee and going to sit in front of his friend.

++

An hour later the duo was standing in front of their new school. The building was large and old but well maintained. An old school reputed for its excellence policy. The duo looked out of place in their worn out clothes. The students eyed them suspiciously wondering what they were doing there.

The Bradford academy was for rich people only but of course there always were exceptions like them. The students that could take the entrance test and excel in it. A handful that made the academy look good, working with the poor side of town and all.

Niall was clearly excited to begin the new school year even if it was far away from their usual friends and safe zone. Liam looked nervously at the people next to them, he didn’t quite fit in their old school and everything told him that he won’t there either.

He was the nerd that everyone tried to bully, some succeeded and made his life a living hell. The geek with too much knowledge, the role model student with straight A’s that liked books more than people. He was socially awkward to say the least, so a new school away from his comfort zone was a nightmare for him.

Niall put his arm around his neck dragging him inside the school away from the gate.  When they reached the building they saw the students whispering furiously, pointing at the parking lot. The duo looked at the direction with mouths hanging open. It felt like looking at an exposition of expensive cars.

“Wow” mumbled Niall taking his phone out to take a picture. His parents were against buying him a car maybe if they saw that they would change their mind.

“Indeed…” Liam was as shocked as his friend. He didn’t see so many Ferraris in his whole life. It was like a rainbow of them. His nervousness reached a new level, how could they fit in that kind of environment. They were already getting disapproving stares.

A group of girls surrounded the parking lot as if they were waiting for something. The crowd around them stopped moving too, looking at three empty places in the parking. They were acting strange, thought the boys.

The duo was about to leave when a red Audi and a black range rover came into view.  The red car was blasting music out loud even on the school ground, which was forbidden. The cars parked quickly before three boys came out of them.

The crowd dissipated hurriedly, every student going quickly to his class. The group of girls in the parking lot went to the boys greeting them with smiling faces.

“Groupies?” Niall leaned into Liam whispering softly. The brunet shrugged taking his friend arm dragging him inside the school.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. Come on now, we have to find our classroom”

A few minutes later they got their schedules, first period was literature. Liam groaned as he separated from his best friend. Niall had mathematics in other side of the building.

Liam went for his classroom trying to find it as quickly as possible. The hallway was already empty and panic spread though his body like fire. He looked at the map that the dean’s secretary gave them. He was lost and didn’t even have a clue where he was.

He was walking quickly not looking where he was going when he collided with a hard warm wall. He fell on his bum rubbing his painful nose.

“You should look where you’re going, mate..”

Liam looked up at the voice and saw the lads from earlier in the parking lot. They were even more intimidating in person. The school’s starlets judging by the attention they got when they arrived in the morning.

The brunet looked at Louis who was eying him angrily.  His voice made him shudder and his blue eyes were ice cold. He looked pissed about to beat the living hell out of him.

“Calm down, Lou”

Zayn voice was deep and husky. He turned to Liam extending his hand to help him stand up.  Liam eyed suspiciously the over inked arm, even his knuckles were tattooed.

“I can stand up alone, thank you”

Zayn retracted his hand chuckling softly at Liam’s attitude. The younger lad looked at him with determination in his brown eyes.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

This time it was Harry who spoke. He was leaning casually against the wall next to them. They all were covered in tattoos, Liam briefly wondered how they got in the school. Surely thanks to extremely rich parents, he thought bittersweet.

“Yes, freshman. I am sorry for bumping into you…”

He answered Harry’s question then apologized to Zayn, the one he bumped into. The lad didn’t even flinch while he ended on his ass. Zayn looked at him still smirking like he knew something Liam didn’t.

“Your name?” His voice dropped a level, and became even huskier if it was possible.

“It’s impolite to ask for my name when you didn’t present yourself first. And I don’t have time to chat, I am already late”

Liam stepped aside and ran toward his classroom. He was shaking with fear. He never was one to judge people but they seemed like the bad guys you don’t want to mess around.  He groaned ruffling his hair angrily. He just hoped that they wouldn’t set their minds on bullying him.

His mouth brought him too much trouble already. When he was bullied he never went down easily, he always talked back to his bullies earning him some bad beating in the process.

“I should learn to shut the fuck up” He mumbled to himself unaware of a pair of hungry eyes following his every move.

Louis looked at Zayn with wide confused eyes. He arched his eyebrow waiting for some explanation. The brunet usually beat the crap out of people who talked back to him. He didn’t understand why that boy was an exception.

“Care to explain? You’re going soft on newbies now?”

Zayn smiled wickedly at him resuming his walk toward his classroom. His friend followed him closely.

“He didn’t know who I am…”

“Yeah, I got that part. Why didn’t we show him then?”

Louis put his hands in his jeans pocket looking curiously at his friend.  The brunet had a dreamy expression on his face, the one he usually got when they just made a great deal.  Harry sighed next to them, his hands went through his long curls messing them a bit.

“I actually agree with Louis on this one. We can’t afford to go soft on those dumb rich fuckers…You know reputation and shit to maintain.”

Zayn stopped in front of his classroom facing them. “First, he is not rich. Didn’t you notice his clothes? And he will know soon enough who we are… Let me have some fun once in a while for fuck’s sake”

He went in for his first period leaving his friends behind him still wondering what the hell happened.  Harry looked at Louis for some answers.

“Don’t look at me, mate. You know him longer than I do”

The duo left going for their first period. The day took an interesting turn, maybe it wouldn’t be boring like they were used too. Rich people were more boring and predictable than they thought before coming to the academy years ago.

++

Niall and Liam finally met at lunch time. They were sitting at a table in the far corner of the room chatting animatedly about their first day.

“Look, it’s him!”

Liam indicated with his chin Zayn sitting further away from them. The brunet was with his friends from earlier and the same girls they saw waiting in the parking lot. Niall looked at the indicated direction discreetly.

“The fuck?! The one you bumped into?! HIM?”

The blond shouted involuntarily at the end earning some curious stares from the other students nearby.

“Please yell louder!”

Liam leant in whispering angrily at his friend. Niall stared at him with wide shocked eyes forgetting his food. That spoke volume to Liam who began to panic.

“What?!” he finally asked fear knotting his stomach. Niall shook his head leaning in too whispering softly.

“So you bumped into him, talked back and…Nothing?”

“yeah, I went to my class, end of the story. Why?”

Liam gave up the idea of eating at all, too anxious for that. He looked at the group again, surely the tattoos and the attitude made them look like some gang but again he never judged a book by its cover.

His family always told him that he was too naïve and always saw good in people even if there wasn’t any but he couldn’t change that part of him. The world would be a horrible place to live in if he automatically assumed the worst of people he met.  

“I am surprised that’s all. After what I heard about them, you should be in the infirmary. I mean the one you mentioned, Zayn. He is bad news, Li. Like parents’ nightmare level of bad news”

Niall shrugged at the disapproving look of his friend. He investigated the little group after their seen entry in the morning. What he learned about them was nothing good. Everybody agreed that the boys had to be avoided at all costs, except if you’re looking for fun. And fun means weed and drugs.

“They’re drug dealers, Li. The one with blue eyes is Louis Tomlinson. Green eyes and long curls is Harry Styles, and finally the boss Zayn Malik. They’re in their senior year and actually sell drugs, Li. I mean just avoid them from now on, yeah?”

Liam nodded, he couldn’t believe what his friend was saying. Drugs, bad boys running around in a reputed academy like they owned it were such a cliché. At least in a year they would leave for university or whatever the hell bad boys go to after high school.

Zayn looked up from his food meeting his eyes smirking. Liam quickly looked away praying silently that the brunet wouldn’t retaliate after their encounter in the morning.

“So much for a new life…” He groaned taking his head between his shaking hands.

“Don’t worry, we will just avoid them from now on, I am sure they already forgot you..” Niall smiled reassuringly at Liam who looked like a kicked puppy.

Zayn had other plans for them. Life was funny like that.

  **TBC**


	2. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the amazing feedback! It's Saturday so here is a chap ! 
> 
> ENJOY !
> 
> Someone noticed that I put some effort in naming each one of the chapters ? :p

_Living like we're renegades(*)_

It was days later that Zayn finally made a move on Liam. The younger boy was at his locker when the brunet approached him. He leant on the cold metal staring at Liam with a smirk.

“Hi..”

His voice startled Liam making him almost drop his books. He did his best to avoid the group for the first week and hoped that they forgot him. He got some weird stares from Louis time to time but after the first two days everything went back to normal, that’s what he thought. Zayn standing in front of him crushed all his hopes for a peaceful year without troubles, specifically bullies.

“What do you want?” Liam looked at him ready to take off at any moment if things went south. He heard enough gossip the previous days to know that Zayn Malik deserved quiet well his nickname. _King of Hell_ , at first Liam thought it was a joke. Why people would name a nineteen years old such a nickname but after hearing all the bad things his gang and him did, it fitted him well.

Zayn chuckled stepping closer to him. Liam closed his locker checking quickly for a way out. A reflex he got after years of bullying and living in the poor side of the town. It didn’t go unnoticed from the older boy.

“Well, I am just here to talk” the brunet leaned in whispering softly which made Liam even more nervous. He looked around for Zayn’s friends but they were alone in the hallway.  The others students already left for their homes, and Niall finished earlier than him that day.

Liam eyed Zayn suspiciously. He didn’t understand what the older lad was trying to do. It was days after their first encounter, taking revenge only now seemed a bit off.

“To talk? I am sorry but I am not interested in talking with you…”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at him. Liam lambasted himself internally. He shouldn’t play with fire, and Zayn was a damn brazier. He took a step aside trying to get around Zayn and leave. But the brunet took the same step blocking the way.

“So I guess you know me now then. Pretty sure that the students filled you in, didn’t they?”

“It pretty hard not to hear their loud whispers when you pass by.  And I don’t care what they say about you, mate. I just want to go home… It’s getting late”

“Why are you shaking then?” Zayn looked at Liam’s trembling hands. The boy gripped his sling’s backpack tighter. His opponent was intimidating to say the least, his reputation preceded him after all.

“I am not shaking, now please move…”

Zayn stepped aside waving his hand indicating to Liam that he could go. The boy exhaled, relieved to finally leave.

++

“so? Empty handed, I see…”

Louis was leaning against his car in the parking. He looked at his friend who slid in the passenger seat without acknowledging him.

“Not even a witty remark? Nothing?”

Zayn huffed looking out of the window. He saw Liam at the school gate walking alone. The boy intrigued him too much for his own sake. He was clearly scared by him and for sure he knew exactly what he was capable of, but still talked back to him like it was nothing.

Liam managed to annoy and entertain him at the same time. And lately his friends were making too much fun of him because of the younger boy. He kept following him with his eyes every time the freshman was in sight. He even had Ed do a background check and when he finally made a move the boy brushed him off like…

Zayn groaned tightening his hold on his phone. No one resisted or disrespected him without paying the price. He would break the boy sooner or later. His senior year became more interesting since Liam admission in the academy.

“Harry is waiting for us with the guys at the docks…”

“Oh! He talks!” exclaimed Louis laughing loudly. His friend was clearly upset after his encounter with Liam. He didn’t understand Zayn’s plan about their little impromptu rendezvous but he was sure that the brunet didn’t plan on returning alone.

Since the day the freshman bumped into him, he acted strange. He stalked the boy making Louis laugh and earning a disapproving look from Harry. He didn’t know what the deal was with the Liam boy but Zayn was clearly too deep in whatever he was feeling. It was the first time since he met his friend that he saw him so interested in someone.

He almost was eye fucking the young lad every time he saw him but only made a move days later. Zayn never went after anyone, he was too used to girls and boys falling right in his arms or to say the truth in his bed.   

So now seeing him pinning after an average freshman who was clearly avoiding them was priceless. Liam was not ugly but he wasn’t handsome either, which made it even weirder. Because Zayn’s type was never nerdy-socially awkward boys, it was the complete opposite judging by the numerous one night stands he had over the years.

“Shut up, Lou” muttered Zayn finally breaking the silence. Louis arched an eyebrow at him, He kept his eyes on the road but still could totally feel Zayn’s brooding aura. Their boss seemed too much like an ordinary teenage boy at the moment, he wished Harry was there to witness it. The boy swore that their friend wasn’t able to feel human feelings at all.

“What went wrong? I mean except for the obvious that you scare the shit out of him”

“The students should keep their fucking mouths shut that’s what went wrong…”

Louis hummed waiting for Zayn to explain more or at least say something. He knew the students talked about them, the whole town gossiped about them. Being drug dealers wasn’t something you could easily hide. But that never caused them a problem before, it even helped their business attracting more clients.

 “That’s not new, Zee… What did the Liam boy tell ya to get your panties in a twist like that?”

Zayn looked at him, anger visibly threatening to overpower him. They might be friends but the brunet still scared the shit out of him when he was in that state of mind.  His nickname wasn’t overestimating his skills, he absolutely deserved it.

Harry even once tried to sign him up for some anger management reunion but the brunet never went and his fury helped their reputation, no one dared to mess with them. Facing Malik’s wrath was a nightmare for some.

“I just went to talk to him for whatever reason I had at the time and then I guess the fucking students got him before me. He avoided me like death itself…”

Zayn voice was low and dangerous. Louis began to slow down as he saw Harry’s car further away from them on the docks.

“Yeah, I get that Zee but how the fuck are you even surprised? You know our reputation, what did you except?”

The older lad parked in front of Harry who was waving at them indicating the ship at his right. Louis sighed he just hoped that the deal would go well. He promised his family that he would make it for dinner, it was his sister birthday after all.

“I just hate it. It didn’t bother me before but now it just fucks with my nerves”

They got out of the car and went to their friend. The others guys were already gearing up and talking loudly about their plan for the evening. They were supposed to raid the ship and get rid of the competition. Some dumb rival gang who didn’t have better thing to do than mess up with their territory.

“What’s wrong?” asked Harry as he eyed Zayn up and down. He turned to Louis who was busy loading his gun.

“Nothing”

Zayn left them and went to talk to his men. Harry looked at him leaving before turning to Louis again. The shorter lad sighed obviously annoyed by the drama going on.

“Liam told him to fuck off”

“What?!”

Harry unconsciously yelled earning some curious stares from his comrades. He gaped at Louis with wide confused eyes.

“Well, he didn’t tell him to fuck off per say but the result is still the same. The students told him to and fro about the drug dealing and the beatings up and now as you noticed he is avoiding us. For some unknown reason, it annoys the shit out of Zayn…”

Harry seemed relieved somehow. If Liam was too disrespectful with Zayn, the brunet would have his head on a stick. Harry shuddered at the thought, Zayn was too intense sometimes. But with their line of work it wasn’t uncommon, it saved their lives more than once.

“That Liam really got him good, I don’t even know how the fuck he did it”

Louis was about to answer when they heard Zayn’s voice instructing them to move. Harry took his group of men and went left acting according to their plan while Zayn and Louis went for the ship.

++

 

“Oh god…”

Later that night Niall was sprawled on his bed phone hanging between his shoulder and head. He went home earlier than Liam after school with a twisted feeling and now he understood why.

“I knew something was gonna happen! I should have waited for you, Li”

Liam just finished telling him about his other encounter with Zayn. He didn’t believe that the brunet let him leave without a scratch, and he didn’t understand why he wanted to talk to Liam in the first place.

“I just hope that whatever his plan is, it doesn’t involve me and pain in the near future…”

“We will double our effort to avoid them then, and no leaving you alone from now on..”

Niall heard Karen voice at the other end of the phone. Liam groaned before yelling something back.

“I have to go, Ni. Mom needs me. I will text you later”

Liam hung up without further notice and went downstairs looking for him mother. He found her a few minutes later in the back yard of the house with his sisters.

“Son, I need you to go and buy me something from the store.”

++

Thirty minutes later, Liam was coming back from the drugstore down the road with hands full of bags. He grumbled annoyed about his mother and the fact that she made him do the groceries at whatever o’clock in the night. And of course his father took the car for his night out with his friends which made him go on foot.

He walked as fast as he could toward the house when he noticed someone seating on a bench under the lamp post. He moved closer finally able to recognize Zayn bend in two. The lad winced in pain as he pressed tightly on his stomach.

Liam got even closer to the boy dropping his bag next to him in shock. Zayn was covered in blood. The red liquid slipped profusely through the brunet’s finger.

“Zayn?! What the fuck happened?”

Liam kneeled in front of him laying Zayn back on the wooden bench. The brunet was unresponsive and pliant under his touch. He removed the hand that was covering the cut and checked it. It wasn’t deep enough to be fatal but the blood loss was important.

“Zayn! Talk to me, don’t sleep”

The younger boy applied more pressure on the wounded area searching frantically for his phone. Zayn’s eyes were empty looking at Liam without really seeing him. His head doodled dangerously back and forth.

“I am going to call 911. Just please don’t faint on me”

At that Zayn finally stirred slurring something. His bloody hand went to Liam’s phone throwing it on the ground preventing him from making the call.

“Harry”

His voice was barely a whisper. Liam noticed that his usually tanned skin was abnormally pale. He sat next to the boy placing his head carefully on his shoulder while still applying pressure on the wound.

“I don’t have his number, Zayn. You have to see a doctor”

Zayn tugged feverishly on his jacket pocket instructing to Liam to check it. The younger boy did, quickly retrieving the phone. The older lad helped him as best as he could to unlock it, he then went for the contact list searching for Harry.

At the third ring Harry answered with a sleepy voice.

“Zee?”

“It’s Liam, from the academy… Zayn is hurt, there’s too much blood. Fuck, I am covered in it!!” Liam was rambling panic winning over. He looked at his bloodied hand on Zayn’s stomach, his breath hitched when he noticed that Zayn actually fainted. “He fainted for fuck’s sake! I should’ve called 911!!”

Liam heard Harry yelling out loud orders at the other end of the phone. Everything seemed too surrealist. Zayn Malik, the notorious bad boy of the town was unconscious in his arms while the only thing that kept him barely alive was his hand on his wound. Liam was freaking out looking around for some help, anyone.

“Calm the fuck down Liam! And tell me where you are”

Harry voice was deep and dangerous. It raised his fear to another level. What if the lad killed him if Zayn died? Given his luck, they would blame him and accuse him of murdering the brunet.

“Liam!! Answer me!”

Harry voice startled him out of his sickening thoughts. Even if Zayn wasn’t what people called a good person, he couldn’t let him die on a street bench alone.  Liam took deep breaths trying to be coherent and help Harry.

He quickly gave the older lad the address and indications to get there as soon as possible.  He tugged Zayn closer to him waiting for his friends to arrive and praying god not to let anyone see him there.

Almost half an hour later, five black Mercedes SUV parked in front of them. A horde of scary looking guys poured out of them with Harry and Louis leading.

“Zayn?!”

Louis kneeled in front of the two boys taking the brunet’s head between his hands checking his pulse. Liam looked at them with wide frightened eyes. It felt to him that he waited forever on that cold bench.

“He has a wound on his stomach but not deep enough to be fatal. It the blood loss that is alarming”

Two of the guys came and took Zayn’s unconscious body from Liam’s shaking arms.  Harry instructed them to take him to his house before focusing back on Liam.

“He will be okay, Li”

The nickname slipped without even the older guy realizing. Harry said something to Louis who nodded before leaving the place with Zayn.

Liam watched absently the scene in front of him. His hands were warm and sticky with Zayn’s blood. And the metallic odor made his stomach roll the wrong way. Harry sat next to him rubbing his back up and down.

“You saved his life, Liam. We all are forever grateful for that “

Harry helped him stand up and took him to one of the cars. He slipped him in the back seat before seating next to him again.

“He needs to see a doctor…” slurred Liam before fainting too.

Harry caught him mid-fall before he hurt himself laying him comfortably on the leather seat again.

++

Liam’s eyes fluttered open. His neighbors were being unusually loud, he kept hearing snatches of their conversation but not enough to understand what they were talking about. He groaned siting up on his bed, his head was too painful. He rubbed his eyes before finally opening them.

“The fuck!”

He squealed alarmed by the fact that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were in his bedroom. He looked around only to notice that it wasn’t his bedroom either. Memories of the previous night flashed in his mind worsening his migraine.

“There you go…”

Harry smiled handing him some aspirin and a cold glass of water. The boy sat at the end of the spacious bed while Louis leant against the doorframe looking at him tiredly. The two boys had some major bags under their eyes.

Liam swallowed the pill gratefully coughing a little bit. His throat was abnormally dry.

“Where am I?” He managed to talk, his voice raspy and rough.

“Sorry about that, I am sure you’re having a terrible headache. That’s partially my fault. I had the doc give you something to help you sleep…You were in shock after what happened”

Harry smiled apologetically while Louis shrugged at him. Liam was about to stand up when he noticed that he was wearing only a bottom pajama pant, nothing else. And there was no trace of blood anywhere on his skin.

He eyes grew comically wide at the realization. Someone stripped him down and bathed him at some point in the night, he thought loudly without even noticing.

“That would be my doing, I mean not myself by a friend of mine. Don’t worry no bad touch involved”

Louis laughed clearly amused by Liam shyness and red face. The duo in front of him was having too much fun making him look like a prude.

“How is Zayn?”

The boys’ faces darkened at the name. Liam was sure they wouldn’t tell him what exactly happened but he hoped that at least they would give him some news about Zayn’s state of health.

“He is fine, he woke up before you and he is downstairs eating breakfast.  It was more fear than harm, like you said the cut wasn’t fatal and he recovered quite well from the blood loss. The bastard even insisted on going to school today”

“My parents!! I totally forgot about them!”

Liam panicked standing up too fast before falling down on the bed. He head was dizzy and nausea threatened to spill whatever was his dinner the night before.

“Don’t worry, we took care of it”

Louis approached throwing Liam’s phone on the bed next to him. Liam checked it quickly and found a text message to his mother that he surely didn’t send.

“I found your phone and texted your mother. I told her that you stayed at Niall’s house for the night. Your groceries were delivered safe and sound.”

“What?”

Liam couldn’t believe that was actually his life. Sure his mother was used to him or Niall sleeping over, with time she didn’t even question it. They were inseparable since they could talk. But Harry knowing that kind of information meant that the lad dug in his past and investigated him.                          

The younger boy didn’t know what he should feel. Anger, fear and indignation battled in his heart for dominance. But then again the boys in front of him weren’t like any other high school students.

“I am sorry but we didn’t want your parents freaking out about your sudden absence.”

Harry stood and went for the chair next to them. He took the clothes on it and handed them to Liam.

“School starts in an hour, you can wear those. Your clothes were stained with blood so I got rid of them. We can drop you at your house to get your backpack if you want, or drive you to school”

Liam took the clothes and examined them curiously, they were a size bigger than him and definitely not his type of usual clothes. He recognized the brands with wide eyes, they were too expensive for his parents not to notice. 

“The bathroom is that way”

Harry indicated a closed door on his right and left with Louis. The boys left him alone in the too big room. It was the size of his parents’ living room. He left the warm silky sheets and went for the bathroom.

His mouth hanged open when he opened the door leading to it. The bedroom already impressed him with the wooden king size bed and the magazine level furniture but the bathroom was on another level.

It was spacious and made with marble. He carefully examined every part of it from the luxurious shower to the gigantic flower shaped bathtub. Even the bathroom’s twin sinks were amazing.

Everything in there was luxurious and too expensive. Liam took a quick shower, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the place without trying it. The water pressure did wonders on his back.  He easily pictured himself there every morning, he laughed at the thought dismissing it quickly.

 It was probably the first and last time that he would get to be in such place. His family wasn’t rich enough, not even in a million years they could afford such fine things.

After his shower he headed to the room trying the new outfit, a skinny blue jean and a white V neck shirt with combat boots. It wasn’t his typical clothes but they looked good on him even if they were a little bit bigger than his frail frame.

He went downstairs looking for the boys. He couldn’t skip school without raising his parents’ suspicions.

He found the group at the kitchen table with a large display of food. Zayn was sitting at the end of the table sipping a cup of coffee while going through his phone. he looked better almost as if nothing happened.

“Good morning”

Harry smiled at him patting the chair next to him while Louis whistled at him. Zayn was staring at him too, curiously eying him up and down.

“I take back what I said. You my friend are far from average, you look stunning in Zaynie’s clothes”

Liam scratched shyly his neck, his cheek reddened at Louis statement. He wasn’t used to that kind of attention. He sat next to Harry who gave him a cup of coffee still smiling mischievously.

“Thanks for the clothes and everything…”

“Like I said yesterday, we all are forever grateful for saving Zayn’s life. If it wasn’t you, he would have bled to death out there so no need to thank us. Right, Zee?”

Harry looked at the brunet who was still staring openly at Liam. His pupils shinned with something savage and primal, lust. Seeing Liam in his clothes and surrounded by his second family woke something in him he didn’t know he still felt, a primal need to claim.

“Yeah, thanks for yesterday”

Louis smirked at his friend. Zayn was clearly gone for the nerd boy. That was something unexpected, the big bad king of hell going after the innocent Liam James Payne. They were total antonyms which made the situation even more interesting. Louis wondered how Zayn would make Liam drop his guard down.

++

Later the group dropped Liam at his house. He quickly went for his room and changed his clothes. He packed them in a bag to give them back to Zayn. There was no way he would keep them. His parents’ would ask tones of questions about it. He took his backpack and left for Niall’s house.

On their way to school, he didn’t talk about his night with his best friend. The first time in many years of friendship that he didn’t share something so important with the blond. He felt guilty for it but didn’t bring himself to confess the crazy event.

During the day unlike the past days he noticed Zayn’s not so subtle stares. Even Harry nodded at him in greeting when he saw him at lunch time. As for Louis he had a smug smirk plastered on his face all day long which annoyed Zayn for some unknown reason.

Liam was just happy that he could finally relax and not fear the group anymore.    

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) X-Ambassadors - Renegades


	3. Into the jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing feedback, guys! 
> 
> I post a day earlier because I won't have time tomorow. Please wish me good luck, I've an important interview Tuesday, I am freaking out !

**OoO**

_Won't you follow me into the jungle?  
Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle_

_Oh, Lord child…(*)_

 

“What are the odds, little one?”

Harry was leaning against the hard cold metal in the lockers room. His voice was low and husky startling Niall. The blond turned swiftly facing the intruder. Droplets of water drifted from his wet hair to his naked chest tracing a misty path to the towel encircling his waist. 

Harry licked his lips wondering when the hell geeks went from ugly awkward human being to Greek gods. Niall tightened his grip on the white towel frowning, his muscle visibly tense ready to fight.

“Calm you tits Irish boy, I am just here to talk business…”

“I don’t have any business with you, English renegade”

Harry threw his head back laughing out loud at the blond witty retort.  He left the locker he was leaning on and approached the younger lad dangerously, his demeanor changed suddenly. His features grew darker and a devilish smile stretched his lips.

“That’s not what the massive Triskelion on your back says, Horan”

Niall tensed taking a step back. The older lad was too close and he was no fool to think that he could take him down after a very exhausting gym class. Harry knew exactly when to corner him.

“I mean no harm to your whatever little gang, Styles”

“Let’s go straight to first name basis and talk real, yeah? What the fuck the Irish mafia is doing in my town?”

Harry stood in Niall personal space dominating him with the few more inches he had more than him. He eyed his prey up and down, the blond could resist if they fought but by the looks of it the boy was not strong enough to completely take him down. At the thought Harry relaxed a bit, he had the upper hand after all.

“Spare me the mafia bullshit, I am not with them. I just here as a student and I will be glad if your friends would leave my friend and me the fuck alone”

“That doesn’t explain the tattoo, mate. I checked you up myself and imagine my reaction when I discovered that Liam’s best friend is the direct heir of the fucking Irish mafia.”

Niall ignored the older lad dropping his towel and dressed quickly. Harry arched an eyebrow whistling internally. The Irish wasn’t ashamed of his body and he had no reason too. The saying about the Irish’s and their dicks was totally true, Harry was impressed by the blond thick cock.

Once dressed, the blond made a move to leave only to be withheld by the older lad. He griped his arm firmly. Niall was sure he would bruise and have the prints of long fingers for days. Another thing to hide, he thought weary. 

“Don’t mess with our business, Horan. Or we’ll retaliate, I am sure your little family already knows what the renegades are capable of. We won’t go down without taking some of you with us”

Harry freed his arm letting him finally leave. The blond sprinted to the door with a racing heart. He didn’t know how Harry discovered it, his family made sure to leave their past and everything linked to it back in Ireland.

The older lad had to dig very far in his family’s past to find out. He prayed for it not to cause him or his family any trouble. They had a nice life away from his uncle and his crazy relatives, he just hoped that it would stay that way.

His parent took him on vacation to Ireland the previous summer that’s where he got the tattoo, a tradition and obligation for the heir of the family. Even if they moved and managed to have a life outside their family business, they couldn’t cut all ties with them. That was a thing that only happened in movies, once in you stay in until death do you part. Niall chuckled humorlessly thinking it was like some kind of wedlock.

He smiled remembering Liam’s wide smile when he saw for the first time his tattoo. The boy thought it was just some kind of tattoo to be closer to his native land, he didn’t look any further in it. Niall thanked god that day for Liam’s naïveté, he didn’t want to tell him the truth and involve him in his dark world in the process. If the lad had looked closer at the ink, he would have noticed the names of the previous heads of the family in it.

The contours of the Triskelion were made of all the names of the prior family heads, Niall full name was in the center meaning that he was the future Horan in line to take on the business.  

Niall pushed open the front door of the school taking a lungful of fresh air relaxing a bit after his altercation. His nerves were on fire, he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if things went south with Harry.

He just had to keep a low profile from now on and prove to the gang that he wasn’t up to any funny business in their territory.

“Hey!”

Liam threw himself at his friend putting his arm around the blond’s shoulders. He smiled widely crinkles forming in the corner of his eyes, oblivious to his friend distress. Niall smiled back trying to forget all about Harry and his friends. Liam was the only thing that kept him sane in his bizarre world. He anchored and reminded him to live his life to the fullest. By his side he was a normal hormonal teenager instead of the heir of the Horan family.

“You took your sweet time there, buddy” 

Niall laughed pushing his friend away as he tried to tickle him. Liam was definitely the light that kept him going all of these years when his relation with his uncle worsened. He wouldn’t let Harry or anyone tarnish his innocence and take him away.

In the distance, Zayn was assisting to the scene clenching his fists whiting his knuckles under the pressure. He was waiting for Harry by his car, his associate was supposed to take care of the blond. If he represented a menace for them, he would get rid of the boy himself, even if it meant facing the wrath of the Irish mafia.

He tensed as he saw Liam hugging his friend laughing about something together. He didn’t like their proximity at all, Liam was his and he would damn sure let everyone know. He irritably noticed that the brunet wasn’t wearing Zayn’s clothes anymore.  

“ ‘Sup?”

Harry unlocked his car sliding in the driver seat. He looked at Zayn arching his eyebrow. He followed his friend’s gaze and saw Liam and Niall in front of the school gate leaving.

“You won’t go far with him if you only stare at him from a distance like some kind of creep, you know that right?”

“Shut up and drive”

Zayn sat in the passenger seat still frowning. He was determined to make Liam his and never let anyone touch him. There was something about the younger lad that attracted him like a moth to a brazier in the middle of very dark night.

“About that, how come you never drive your actual fucking car? It’s taking dust in my garage ”

Harry took off leaving the school ground for his house. They had some business to care of after Zayn’s assault. They finally found out that it was perpetrated by an Italian gang that was eager to climb the social ladder. They thought it would be easier to do it on their corpses so now they had to strike back and maintain their bloody reputation intact.

“Why would I drive when I have you and Louis to take me around?”

Zayn smirked at his friend’s indignant cry. Harry never failed to make him laugh. Outside of work he was so candid and kind, it was almost impossible to believe that he was as ruthless as him with their enemies. They named him the Cheshire Cat because of the devilish smile he always wore when he inflected pain to his enemies. It was the most disturbing thing that Zayn ever witnessed, even Louis was uncomfortable because of it.

“How did it go by the way? Are we in war with the fucking Irish now?”

Harry laughed making Zayn relax. They weren’t big enough to face the mob, they would surely go down but never without a fight. 

“Nope, not at the moment. But we have to be careful”

The brunet relaxed finally able to breath. Harry summarized to him his encounter with Niall. The blond seemed out of his family business but better be safe than sorry. They had to begin recruiting and expand their territory, not only to face the Irish but everyone who would come around with time.

They worked too hard to lose now. They were in too deep to hope to go back, and it wasn’t their plan despite everything people thought about them. They liked their life style, having so much power was addicting.

++

Later that night Niall was dinning with his parents. They talked animatedly about their jobs, it was so long since he saw them so happy and acting normal. They had regular careers away from the Horan but despite everything they knew someday Niall would have to take his uncle’s place at the head of the family. It was the elephant in the room that everybody was content to ignore for now.

The current boss agreed to let them go with only one condition, that Niall would come back and take what was rightfully his. No matter what his parents did or said his uncle never flinched.  He even got the blond tattooed on his sixteen birthday so he never forgot where he truly belonged.

“I talked with one of the local head mob earlier, Harry Styles. They know who I am…”

His parents stopped talking looking at him with fear shinning in their blue eyes. His mother patted his hand smiling sadly.

“Do we have to move?”

Niall shook his head returning weakly her smile. His father sipped his glass of wine watching him doubtfully. The older man and his wife were prepared for that kind of situation and were quite surprised that it didn’t happen sooner. They first moved in the neighborhood with the intention to leave a year after but unexpectedly no one forced them too.

“Are you sure, son? We can’t take the risk, you know your uncle would take you even without finishing high school if anything happened”

Niall sighed that was the condition his uncle imposed on him, coming back after high school to begin his training to lead someday. There was no hope of college for him, no campus life with Liam like his friend dreamed of too many times.

“I am sure, dad. I will just keep a low profile, they will get the message soon enough that I don’t want anything from them.”

“We will trust you on this, honey but I think we have to inform Greg.”

The blond shivered at the name of his older brother. If the man intervened, he would shed blood. And that was the last on his list of things to witness. Greg was ruthless and always shot before asking questions. That why his uncle declined him the succession. Niall was more cold-blooded and younger so the older man could train him properly.

“No need to tell Greg, mom. He will just worsen the situation you know him”

Niall’s father nodded along with him looking at his wife expectantly. His older son was too wild sometimes. He loved his little brother and would do anything to protect him, even it meant start some war.

“Ok. But if anything happens we have to tell him. We can’t handle a gang attack alone…”

They resumed eating trying to wrap their mind on the new turn of event. They lived thirteen years in Bradford, leaving their home would be painful. They had many irreplaceable friends there and the Payne family across the street where just like a second family to their younger son.

“How is Liam? It’s been a while since I saw him”

The woman smiled at Niall, she knew too well what the boy meant to her son. He was like a brother that reminded their younger son that he was a teenager too. When they were together it was as everything else disappeared. They almost forgot sometimes that it was only temporary.

“He is fine. Despite the renegades, the mob I told you about, the new school is awesome…”

Niall rambled about his new school, and his friends there. He talked animatedly about Liam’s and their plans for the future years. The previous conversation long forgotten, he looked so much like an ordinary young boy. His mother smiled enjoying the last fragments of her son’s innocence.

Her husband’s brother would take him soon enough from them. It felt like yesterday that they moved from Ireland, now they only had three years left. She laughed along with her husband about something Niall said. She would enjoy every minute of the ride until the day that she would surrender her son to her brother-in-law.

++

At the same time across the street Liam’s phone vibrated indicating an incoming text. He frowned wondering who would text him so late. Niall was busy with his family so it surely wasn’t from him.

He wiped his hands before opening the message. It was from an unknown number he didn’t recognize.

“ _Come out, I am in front of your house…_ ”

His frown deepened. He went to the living room informing his mother that he finished doing the dishes, then went to his room typing a quick reply.

“ _Should I call the cops then? Who are you?_ ”

Not a minute later his phone rang again. He ignored it going to the window trying to find his mysterious correspondent. There was no one except a black chromed Alpha Romeo in front of his house. He nervously checked his phone again.

“ _Funny, now get out. It’s Zayn…Wear the clothes Harry gave you earlier_ ”

Liam gulped loudly eyeing the bag of clothes on his desk. He typed another text waiting apprehensively for Zayn’s answer.

“ _I can’t get out, curfew and stuff_ ”

“ _Find a way clever boy and quickly_ ”

Liam groaned again, his heart beating rabbit-fast. He wiped his sweating hand on his pajama bottom. Zayn seemed determined, he was sure that the older lad wouldn’t go away easily. Unwillingly he changed his clothes for the expensive ones and snuck out of his window.

His parents thought he went to sleep so they wouldn’t check on him later afraid to wake him up. Guilt crushed Liam’s chest as he climbed down the tree next to his bedroom window. His parents blindly trusted him, they would never think that he snuck out in the middle of the night with some boy.

He smoothed his clothes getting rid of the leaves that stuck on him on his way down. He swiftly made his way toward Zayn’s car sliding in the passenger seat.

“So what now?”

He said eying Zayn suspiciously. The brunet smirked and took off, music blasting slowly in the confined space of the sport car. Liam examined the interior obviously impressed and wondered if all of Zayn’s friends had luxurious cars. Earlier that day he saw Harry’s and Louis’ car, he still didn’t believe that the young lads owned them indeed.

“You’ll see” Zayn smiled at him speeding over the city limits. The engine roared appreciatively. Liam quickly buckled his seat belt still looking discreetly at Zayn. The boy was handsome to say the least. A pleasant silence fell, the two boys listening to the music.

Fifteen minutes later Liam began to panic as he saw the city borders. Zayn was taking them out of town.

“The mysterious aura is attractive and all but where are you taking me?”

“I didn’t know that you found me attractive, _Leeyum_ ”

Zayn laughed softly as Liam’s cheek turned pink. His mind was focused on the fact that Liam just admitted that he found him attractive. The brunet knew he was handsome, his one night stands confirmed it years ago. But hearing it from Liam raised butterflies in his stomach.  There was something about the younger boy that made him nervous like it was his first date or somewhat.

“Yeah, like you didn’t know that. Stop avoiding my question and tell me where are we going?”

Liam cleared his throat visibly embarrassed by his tongue slip. The tiny car didn’t help him at all, he was closer to Zayn making him all nervous and sweaty.

“We’re going to a restaurant, it belongs to a friend of mine.”

“Why?” The younger’s lad voice wavered a bit. He turned to face Zayn who was focused on the road in front of them. Liam’s heart was beating faster than ever thinking that maybe Zayn was taking him on a date.

“To eat obviously” The brunet looked at him briefly still smiling, clearly amused by Liam’s candid reaction. The boy was playing with hands nervously looking at him with wide confused brown eyes.

“Please don’t play coy, you know what I mean”

Zayn laughed at his retort. The boy was wittier than excepted, talking with him would be pleasant. He loved that kind of people. And the fact that the previous fear he was feeling toward Zayn completely vanished amazed him. The boy clearly trusted him, he was so naïve that it almost hurt. The brunet wondered how that kind of people survived out in the real world.

“To thank you for saving my life yesterday. I would have bled to death without you”

“You didn’t have to”

Liam faced the road again clearly disappointed. He leaned against the car’s door away from the driver. Zayn smirked at him before pretending to look hurt.

“You seem disappointed”

He was feeling playful. Liam turned his head to him forcing a smile. He was a shitty liar.

“No, but you really didn’t have to. It was the right thing to do after all, anyone would have done the same”

Zayn features darkened for a second before he got a hold of himself smiling again. He chased away the dark thoughts that crossed his mind. Liam wasn’t like any other person he met before.

“Don’t be so sure of that. People know who I am and would have let me die right there”

Liam’s eyes went wide at the implication. He certainly knew about Zayn’s ill-reputation but leaving him to die was unimaginable, to have such thing on his conscious made his skin crawl.

“Anyway, were you expecting something else? About this trip, I mean”

The heavy mood dissipated allowing the brunet to finally breathe again. He planned a good romantic dinner away from his enemies hence his friend restaurant. The man would guaranty their security for the night, he owned him too much to mess it up.

“Don’t worry about that…”

“You’re sure? I was thinking that we could turn it into a date. But maybe you don’t want that…”

Liam’s heart skipped a beat at Zayn’s statement. He was on for a date, who wouldn’t be with a handsome lad like Zayn? Minus the bad-boy part, the brunet was really attractive.

The car took a sharp turn going on a dirt road. It sank in further away into the woods, the scenery was breathtaking.

“Yeah, sure… I mean for the date, why not?”

Zayn laughed parking minutes later in front of a massive building. It was made of wood making it look magnificent under the moon light. There were already many cars parked there along with theirs. The brunet asked Liam to wait as he quickly got out the car and went to his date side. He opened the door smiling at Liam.

“A gentleman, I see”

“My mama taught me good”

Zayn offered his arm guiding the boy to the front entrance of the restaurant.

++

A few minutes later, the duo was sitting on the terrace with a dashing view over the local lake.  The moon was high in the sky illuminating the forest in front of them. It looked supernatural and beautiful. Liam wanted to take a picture but didn’t how to justify it to Niall if he saw it.

“You like it?”

Zayn was sipping a glass of wine looking at him. The people around them watched their every move making him more nervous than he already was. He tugged on his shirt looking away from the old man than was staring at him.

“It’s really beautiful but the people here are making me feel self-conscious. Why are they looking at me like that?”

“Maybe because they never saw someone as beautiful as you”

Zayn smiled softly making him blush, never before someone referred to him as beautiful. He smiled shyly at his date trying not to blush even more.

The brunet smirked as the men around eyed them avidly. Among them were some of his rivals, and previous conquests. He could have taken Liam to another place but he preferred this one, for the safety of course but he wanted people to know that the boy belonged to him.

He knew that the men would talk later, they would spread the news that Liam was Zayn’s now. No one would approach him without risking his life in the process. His possessiveness was out of control sometimes but in his world if you don’t protect your belongings, they tend to disappear. Only to reappear days later in pieces, some of his men learned it the tough way.

The better part was that Liam was wearing his clothes making things obvious for the others. He even saw some of his one night stands sneer at the boy. He never claimed someone before, it was a first but something felt right with Liam. His guts were telling him that the boy was a keeper.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) X-Ambassadors feat. Jamie N. Commons_ Jungle


	4. Chasing pavement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday YAY!!

_Should I give up?_  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?(*)

 

“You did quite an impression yesterday”

Zayn was sipping his third cup of coffee when Harry came in the kitchen rubbing sleepily his eyes, his wild long curls tamed in a bun. He took the seat in front of Zayn purring himself some tea. Louis wasn’t with them, preferring to stay the night with his family after claiming that he never saw them enough.

“Did I?”

Harry grinned behind his mug as drunk carefully the hot tea in his hand. He looked at Zayn who was clearly smug, just like the cat that caught the canary.

“Yeah, Perrie called me demanding answers about the mysterious date. I quote: “Who the fuck is that skinny boy? And what is Zee thinking by bringing him here?””

“I didn’t notice she was there…”

“ Too focused on Liam, I see. Anyway, how did it go?”

Harry wriggled his eyebrow suggestively. Zayn laughed waving his hand dismissing the innuendo. The taller lad always assumed the worst about his person, he didn’t blame him. He saw his fair share of one night stand doing their walk of shame.

“Actually it was really good. There is something about him...” Zayn fell silent trying to find the right words making his friend chuckle once more.

“Love at first sight, who would believe that Malik had an actual heart underneath all of his broodiness”  

Harry finished his breakfast quickly and stood up checking his jean pocket for his key car and phone. He took an apple before sprinting toward the door.

“I saw your car in the drive way, no more chauffeur for you, mate”

He said over his shoulder finally leaving his friend alone with the memories of the previous night. Zayn smiled as he remembered Liam sneaking back in his room after their date. They didn’t kiss yet, the boy was too shy. It obviously was his first date, and Zayn didn’t want to scare him off for some reason.

He checked his phone seeing that he was going to be late if he didn’t leave immediately. He hummed as he left Harry’s house wondering if he should pick up Liam or not.

++

“Tell me you saw the Alpha Romeo in the parking lot”

Niall sat heavily beside Liam in the library. He sighed resting his head on the table. His friend ignored him in favor of doing his homework since they had a free period after lunch.

“Yeah, how can’t I? Everybody pointed at it”

Liam tried to act normal. He indeed saw closely the car the night before when he went on an actual date with Zayn Malik. Butterflies knotted his stomach at the memory. He still couldn’t believe that Zayn asked him out and how kind and attentive he was all along.

“I hate my life, I am too poor!  I want a damn car too”

“In your dream, Horan”

Niall groaned ruffling the paper on the table making Liam gasp. He just ruined a major part of his work.

“We will be lucky enough if our parents let us drive their busted old cars”

Liam laughed at the grossed face Niall made. If it wasn’t for their scholarship, they wouldn’t even be able to afford the academy. He cleaned his paper sheet securing them under a book and away from his pouting friend.

“Please spare my head from those horrible _horrible_ pictures…”

Liam was about to answer when he saw Zayn in the other end of the library coming straight to them. He panicked checking Niall who was still sprawled on his chair, head on the table and wallowing about his unfair poverty.

“I need a book”

“Yes, leave me alone in my misery”

He quickly stood up going to Zayn. Niall yelled indignantly behind him before resting his head back on his hands and closing his eyes. Liam thanked god that the blond didn’t see Zayn.

“Hey, babe”

Liam heart skipped a beat at the nickname and the wide smile that the brunet was displaying. The students around stole glances at them curiously whispering furiously to one another. The younger boy just hoped that they didn’t hear Zayn.

“Hi… We need to talk”

Zayn’s smile instantly fell, already picturing some _I-don’t-want-to-see-you-again_ talk. For some reason he wanted Liam in his life, and if they parted ways it had to be Zayn’s decision, not Liam’s or because of people gossips. The shorter lad tugged on Zayn’s hand taking them in between the books shelves.

“You regret last night”

It was more of a statement than a question. Zayn had a sinking feeling in his stomach, maybe Liam didn’t want anything to do with him after all. Anger sparkled in his veins, he evened his breathing not wanting to frighten the boy or worsen the situation. _Nobody leaves the King of Hell freely_ , thought the older lad bitterly.

“What?No! I just wanted to ask you something.”

Zayn’s tense posture relaxed a bit at the genuine confession. Liam hastily scanned the area looking for any student that didn’t have anything better to do than to eavesdrop on them.

“Ask me something? Is it the talk about boyfriends and all?”

Liam gaped staring at Zayn with wide surprised brown eyes. He scratched nervously his neck, cheeks suddenly red with shyness. The boy looked down at his feet shifting uncomfortably.

“What about that?” He asked softly, voice shaken and wobbly. Zayn cupped his cheeks in his hands smiling as he leant in. Liam’s eyes grew wider as he approached before finally getting the hint and closing them. He stood on his toes reaching up toward Zayn since they were a few inch apart.

Zayn kissed him chastely a few second feeling the softness and warmth of Liam’s lips against his. He began to retract slowly but not before planting a playful peck, a simple brush that started a fire in his guts. He smirked as he saw Liam still eyes closed chasing after him. His lips were full, plump and shinning with spit as Liam licked them chasing the remaining taste of Zayn’s lips.

“It’s my answer then”

Liam’s eyes fluttered open, he smiled shyly holding Zayn’s hands which were still on his face. He seemed lost in some fantasy, eyes shining and cheeks red after his first kiss.

“So I guess I am officially your boyfriend then”

Zayn voice was deep and husky. He grinned smug about Liam state, he could feel the boy’s pulse beating fast under his fingertips,  his heart threating to burst out of his chest. Liam never expected  before that a kiss could make him feel like his insides turned into cotton, the worst was that it was hardly a kiss. A peck had him gone and smiling like a five year old at Christmas.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that”

Liam beamed at Zayn proud that his voice sounded so confident instead of shaken and weak. He breathed deeply trying to still his hammering heart. He was supposed to tell Zayn that he didn’t talk with Niall about him yet but it took a crazy turn and now Zayn Malik was his boyfriend. And he just had his first kiss.

He suppressed a giggle. It felt so unreal, he was so used to people putting him aside looking though him as if he was invisible, so now having Zayn as his boyfriend was an amazing unbelievable feeling.

“Me too”

“I wanted to talk with you about something else though”

Zayn arched an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. He took a step back leaning against the book shelve behind him. He crossed his arms on his chest catching Liam’s gaze on his numerous tattoos.

“I didn’t tell my friend, Niall, about us. I mean don’t take it the wrong way but he kind of warned me about you so I didn’t get the chance to really talk about it with him”

Liam looked pleadingly at the older boy. Zayn frowned angry at Niall. The guy was an actual heir of a big mafia family, he didn’t take too well his supposedly advices for Liam.  He was deep in denial if he thought that he was any better than Zayn. They were in the same world, walking side by side to their chaotic future.

“I can see why he doesn’t like me. What to do you suggest then?”

A question that Zayn regretted months later, a simple question that marked the begging of their secret idyll. 

++

**_Months later…_ **

“Harder…”

Liam whimpered as Zayn sank deeper in him. He gripped his lover shoulders tightly clawing at his neck with long red marks. His longs legs wrapped firmly around Zayn’s waist as the older boy pounded harder into his hole.

“Babe, I am close…”

Zayn threw his head back pressing Liam roughly onto the wall, his hips moved sporadically trying to find release. He moaned loudly swearing at how amazing and tight his lover was. Sweat came down his throat running toward his stomach making his chest shine lightly.

Liam grinned smug that he was able to make Zayn lose control so much. The brunet seemed in a whole other world. His eyes met Zayn’s for a second, his pupils were wide with lust and desire. The older lad sank his teeth in his shoulder almost breaking the skin. Liam body was covered with love bits and hickeys. Zayn got off sometimes on marking him alone.

“Come inside me, babe. I wanna feel ya”

Zayn grunted holding Liam a bit higher speeding the rhythm for release. He hit his lover’ prostate at every thrust making the younger lad yell his pleasure.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy”

Zayn spilled inside him painting his inner walls with white long warm spurts. Liam followed right after, his come making their chests even messier. His hole clenched violently on Zayn’s already softening cock making him winces with pain.

“Fuck…”

Liam voice was raspy and broken from all the screaming. Zayn chuckled kissing him softly before heading toward the bed with Liam still in his arms. He laid his lover carefully on the silky sheets. Liam looked debauched but still had candor shining in his wide brow pupils. No matter what Zayn did, he thought that he never could corrupt the lad. No amount of sex or swearing could darken Liam’s soul, and that was what made him so special for Zayn.

The boy was his lighthouse in the middle of the enraged ocean that was his life. They were together for four months now, and they were the most amazing days that Zayn’s lived in his whole life. The boy was his wonder wall.

He laughed at the thought making Liam arch his eyebrow. Zayn shook his head leaning in for another kiss. His hands roamed over his lover’ skin making him shiver. He was so deep in love that there was no going back possible at this point. He still couldn’t believe that Liam actually was his.

“I love you..”

His voice dropped low sharing the confession like a secret. Liam beamed radiating with happiness and post orgasm glow. A strike of possessiveness tightened Zayn’s guts at the scene.

“I love you too, babe”

Liam’s fingers stroked his boyfriend thick beard. He never was as happy as in those moments with Zayn. The boy completely changed his attitude when they were behind closed doors. He didn’t believe that his lover was actually the bad boy of the area, he never was anything but kind and attentive with him.

In the beginning of their tumultuous relationship, he had many doubts. The exiting prospect of dating a bad boy quickly wore off leaving place for all his fears and worries. He thought many times to end it with the older boy but never brought himself to actually leave. Zayn always managed to change his mind.

Along the months he fell in love with Zayn, the real man behind the bloody and glamorous reputation of being a rich bad boy. Zayn erased all his uncertainties with kind touches and proofs of real love. They had their ups and downs but the older lad surprised him with maturity and his seriousness about their affair.

After hearing about his lover many conquests, he sadly thought that maybe he was only one of them, the virgin shy boy, a new flavor that he wasn’t used too. But despite everything, they stuck together no matter what.

They had so many things in common, it pleasantly surprised them both along their numerous dates. They even began to talk long run plans, laughing at their friends gagging noise when they heard them.     

But there was a subject that they didn’t agree on, one that almost broke them apart if it wasn’t for Harry. The older lad played the role of a mediator between them after their first fights. Their disputes were intense with flying objects and doors slapping loudly shut. Their fights were as explosive as their love making.  

Zayn wanted to make their relationship public, and come out at school and their families but Liam wasn’t ready for that yet.

Liam still didn’t tell Niall and his family about Zayn. While Zayn understood about his parents, he really didn’t get why the blond wasn’t aware. Liam was scared of the repercussions, Zayn’s reputation wasn’t the kind his entourage would be happy about.

Zayn on his part told his whole family about the boy. Liam was even talking with his sisters and exchanging recipes tips with his mother. They absolutely loved and welcomed him with wide open arms . Trisha was stunned when she first saw him, she expected someone from Zayn’s world not an innocent boy who blushed at any innuendo his older daughter made.

She liked the influence that the younger boy had on her son. He anchored him somehow and made Zayn more responsible and less angry with the world. When they were together her son changed completely, his features softened and he smiled easily. With Liam, Zayn became a regular young boy laughing out loud and hugging his lover tightly whenever he was close.

And of course, the part that made Zayn’s heart swell with pride was that Liam got along perfectly with Harry and Louis too. The lads were his second family, and their opinion really mattered to the crime lord. It was like they always knew each other, Liam laughed with Harry and made pranks with Louis like he had been doing it forever.

Liam rooted himself in Zayn’s life so deep that the older boy couldn’t breathe correctly without him. He liked the idea of a forever with Liam. He cherished the idea of having something so pure and untainted with the boy.

A soft knock on the door startled the couple from their warm cocoon. Zayn unwillingly left a whimpering Liam, he wrapped a white sheet around his waist going to answer the bedroom door. He mid-opened it, frowning at a smirking Harry.

His friend was eying him up and down wriggling suggestively his thin eyebrows. Zayn leaned against the heavy wooden door looking back Liam who made grabby hands at him laughing softly.

“I don’t want to interrupt your wild love making session but we have business to deal with. One that pays the bills to this house that you’re squatting and polluting with your too loud screaming”

Harry laughed and left his friend without letting him a chance to retort. He climbed down the stairs quickly nodding his head to Louis who was waiting for them in the living room.

“He is coming?”

Louis turned to the taller lad smiling mischievously. He was cleaning his gun buzzing with excitement about their new job. They were supposed to go meet with some gang and make a truce to spread their territory. If things went right, they would have a fraction in London.

“Yeah, I think interrupted round three”

The blue eyed boy laughed loudly as Harry too checked his gun and took his key car. Louis took out his phone sending a text for their men ordering them to move to the indicated location.

“I say they were at one thousand and one round…They are going at it like bloody rabbits those two. We’re lucky that Li can’t get pregnant.”

“About that, I think Zayn is going to take the jump soon…”

Harry moved his hand gesturing something to Louis that made him widen his eyes. The lad stood up putting his gun in place beside his ribs.

“A fucking proposal? He is fucking insane, the boy is only sixteen!”

“Zayn is too intense, you know him”

Harry shrugged following Louis outside to their cars. He didn’t know if Zayn would actually propose to Liam but he definitely saw the jewelry he secretly bought, living under the same roof had it perks.

++

At the same time upstairs, Zayn dressed quickly smiling as he saw Liam pouting on his bed. He took his gun inspecting and carefully loading it. Liam followed his every move already used to the gimmick.

“I hate it when you leave me for whatever you’re going to do”

Zayn sat on the bed kissing him softly before pulling away. He opened the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed and took out a black jewelry box on which a famous brand was incrusted.

Liam looked at his lover questioning him silently. The brunet only smiled opening the tiny box and revealing two gorgeous silver bands. They were similar with some kind of drawing on them.

“Zayn?”

The younger boy voice vacillated staring at his boyfriend confused. Was actually Zayn Malik proposing to him? His thoughts went wild at the idea.

“I know we are too young to wed and stuff. Hell, you’re underage for fuck’s sake but I wanted something concrete between us, babe. It’s a promise that someday I will get on my knee and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me.”

“Fuck! Are you for real?!”

Liam gasped staring at Zayn with disbelief and apprehension. His trembling hand went to his heart feeling it beat too fast under his skin. They were definitely too young for any kind of commitment, he didn’t even tell his friend and family about Zayn and the boy went and…he bought fucking rings for them.

His eyes were wide focusing on Zayn’s smiling face instead of the rings under his nose. He loved Zayn for sure but he was asking too much. Panic began to spread through his blood making his breath laborious, way to ruin his afterglow.

“Stop thinking, just do whatever feels right at the moment”

Zayn voice was low and reassuring, it brought Liam back from his wild racing mind. His eyes refocused again on the man in front of him. He breathed deeply trying to ease the knot in his throat.

“Zayn, I can’t… I mean…wow….”

Liam was at loss, even his words seemed to disappear. There was some kind of sadness in Zayn’s eyes, they weren’t shining as bright as before. The brunet sighed putting the rings in Liam’s hand closing it over box.

“Babe, I fucking love you. I am sure that for me you are it, the one. Just think about it, yeah?”

There was a loud honking outside the mansion urging Zayn to come down. His friends waited too long for him already. He kissed one last time Liam before jogging downstairs.

After Zayn’s departure, Liam went and took a shower trying to relax. He took the black box with him to the kitchen putting it in front of him as he sipped down slowly a glass of water. The rings were beautiful gleaming softly under the last sunrays of the evening.

It wasn’t an actual proposal but still felt like it. He took the bigger ring, Zayn’s obviously. The metal was light yet so heavy, He felt as if it burned his fingertips because of the heavy meaning the ring held. Liam wasn’t ready at all, he didn’t even tell Niall, his best friend, about Zayn.

“ _Do what feels right_ ”

His boyfriend’s words came banging in his head. It was easier said than done. It felt right to be with Zayn but taking such a jump was too much.

“ _You are it for me, the one_ ”

Liam sighed again, was Zayn the one? He loved the man but saying such a definitive thing was huge. He loved him more than anything but he wasn’t sure about him being it.

His head throbbed with the too much thinking. He closed the offending box looking away from it. He didn’t have the answer right away, the least he could do was give it a thought and think it through before giving an answer to Zayn.

He stood up taking the jewelries with him, he had to go home before dark. His mother would worry sick if he was late.

++

“’llo?”

Niall grunted answering his phone groggily. It was the middle of the night and he didn’t recognize the number.

“Hey there, little shit”

His older brother laughed clearly amused by his indignant cry. It was too late to put up with his brother restless behavior.

“It’s ass o’clock, you wanker”

Niall laid back on his bed rubbing roughly his eyes trying to chase away the slumber. He pressed his phone closer to his ear yawning loudly. The darkness outside informed him that indeed it was too late to receive a call and should be sleeping off his long tiring day.

“Language, little shit!”

“You’re the one to talk”

Greg laughed again at his brother retort. He looked at the man standing in front of him before regaining his seriousness. He cleared his throat and talked firmly.

“He wants to see you”

The _he_ managed to clear Niall foggy mind. He sat up quickly the playful atmosphere all forgotten. He checked the digital clock next to his bed.

“When and why?”

“As soon as possible and it’s about your little friend … Liam.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)_Chasing pavement by Adele


	5. Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE : People, a feedback is something important. If you don't comment or at least kudos how am I supposed to know that you like the story ? Therefore why should I keep updating and writing the sequel ?
> 
> A special thanks to Anjali, my moon and stars. <3

The atmosphere in club was soft and subdued. People were talking quietly enjoying the music, the jazz man there was reputed in the whole town. Zayn looked at Liam from the corner of his eyes checking the younger lad reaction when an old woman took the mic and announced the next song. Her raspy rough voice flooded the club resonating delicately.

“The next song is for Mister Payne. Don’t let doubts cloud your mind, young man.”

The piano notes rose in the air giving the atmosphere more intimacy. All the lights went out except the one on the old singer. She didn’t know for whom exactly she was singing but she put all her heart in it, love stories were always her favorites.

Liam looked at his lover with tears in his eyes as he recognized the song, it was one of his favorite. He hummed along to the lyrics never taking his eyes of the woman. 

One and only by Adele was what Zayn could label as perfect to describe his feelings lately. He wasn’t a big fan of the singer but he had to admit that the lyrics spoke volume to his heart. He just hoped that Liam would get the hint.

He looked at his lover who clearly was lost in the music with tears coming down his cheeks. He knew how romantic the younger lad was, so such gesture would really move him and gain Zayn some points.

His reaction when he saw the ring was kind of frightening. Fear clearly took over Liam’s heart but Zayn somehow understood his reasons but he wouldn’t give up without trying his best to convince him. He cleared his throat catching Liam’s eyes, he extended his hand in a silent invitation to dance. Other people already swarmed the dance floor enjoying the singer hoarse voice.

Liam stared at his hand with wide eyes, his mother taught him how to dance but doing it there was kind of overwhelming. Zayn held his hand tight taking them in the middle of the dance floor, he pressed his body to his lover’s and began to rock them slowly.

Zayn smiled at Liam mouthing a hushed “ _I love you_ ”. He clearly was giving it all to the boy, there was no proper balance with him sometimes. It was all or nothing overwhelming Liam with his passion most of the time.

“You’re sure, Zayn? It is a big step for us”

Liam voice was low whispering to his lover. He rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder pressing closer. His heart was beating fast. They didn’t really talk about Zayn’s proposal yet, the younger lad took the previous day away from his boyfriend to think. He loved him but still had some doubts.

He spent the night reliving over and over their memories together. The prospect of accepting the ring didn’t scare him so much anymore but there were still some major problems as the fact they were too young.

“I love you, Li. It not a real proposal like I said before, it’s just a promise”

Liam nodded his head biting his lip. His stomach knotted anticipating the future events. A part of him wanted to say yes but his youth reminded him that at their age love was as ephemeral as ice in the hot blazing sun.

“It’s still scares the shit out of me but yes… I’m willing to take the risk with you, just slow down yeah. Don’t go planning a wedding or something. That is as far as I can go”

Zayn held him closer planting a kiss on his forehead. He smiled widely his mind buzzing with thoughts of happiness and a future with Liam. He couldn’t wait to share the news with his family and friends.

They parted at the song’s ending going to their table. Zayn drew the jewelries’ box from his jacket’s pocket putting it on the table in front of them.

“Oh god, I still can’t believe we’re doing it”

Liam breathed deeply trying to calm his buzzing nerves. He looked at Zayn who took the smaller ring between his fingers before taking Liam’s left hand. He inserted the silver band slowly on his finger beaming at his lover. With shaking hands Liam did the same with Zayn’s finger. They looked at each other before laughing loudly. The client around them watched them curiously before going back to their activities.

The couple radiated with happiness, they kept smiling at each other enjoying the rest of the night.

In the back corner of the club a pair of wide blue eyes followed their every move since the moment the couple came in.

“The fuck is that?”

Niall put his hand on his hanging mouth clearly not believing what he just witnessed, Liam and Zayn exchanging rings, dancing together and seeming so comfortable with each other. He looked at the man beside him with questioning eyes.

“I am sorry sir but your brother ordered me to take you here, he wanted you to see it for yourself”

The older man bowed his head at the blond looking away from his young master. He was supposed to take the blond to the airport right after to their boss. 

“Sir?”

Niall stood up fast almost spilling his bodyguard’s drink all over the man. He quickly left the suffocating atmosphere of the club. He went to the parking lot looking for Zayn’s expensive car, it wasn’t hard to find in the middle of the other regular cars. There were some guys there leaning against it and taking pictures. He had to admit that the lad had good taste in cars.  

His bodyguard followed close behind looking nervously at him. Niall passed a shaking hand through his hair messing them a bit.

“When are we supposed to leave?”

He asked the older man with a cold composed voice, anger flooded into his veins like venom. He didn’t quiet wrap his mind around the fact that Liam lied to him and Zayn actually managed to snatch away his best friend. He clenched his fists furious that he didn’t notice anything.

Liam’s attitude didn’t change a bit during the past days or months or however long their little affair lasted. He was still the same Liam and even hung out with him like usual. He didn’t understand how the younger lad found the time to see Zayn. They were always practically together. Now he thought about it Liam was more careful with his phone around him, he never left it unlocked or forgot it somewhere anymore.

“We have to leave in an hour, sir. The boss is expecting to have breakfast with you tomorrow and talk about your friend”

Niall leaned against the hard cold metal of Zayn’s car clearly waiting for the couple. He eyed his bodyguard up and down before sighing. He had the unpleasant sensation that the massive tattoo on his back itched.

“What about Liam? I don’t understand what the fuck my uncle wants with him”

“The boss thinks maybe he is plotting with the king for an assault against you. You’ve to be careful as the heir of the Horan, sir”

The older man bowed his head avoiding the young boy furious gaze. He didn’t want to be the one to announce the news, they all knew what Liam meant to their young heir. The blond considered him like a brother after the so many years they spent together.

“What the bloody hell? He wouldn’t do that!”

The bodyguard reply died soon on his lips as they heard footsteps coming their way. Niall’s eyes met Liam’s wide frightened ones. The younger lad took a step back colliding with Zayn’s hard chest.

“Ni?”

“How long?”

They spoke at the same time, Niall’s voice was firm and dripping with anger while Liam’s was shocked and broken. He stared at his friend obviously lost, he didn’t know what to say at all. His right hand went to his left unconsciously playing with the silver band.

“Since the begging of the school year, Horan”

This time it was Zayn who spoke startling the duo from their gaze contest. His lover looked at him pleadingly while Niall was clearly holding himself from lashing out. The younger’s man bodyguard went for his gun waiting for any sign of danger to draw it. He looked at Zayn with disdain, the king of Hell was just a teenager boy but had quite a bloody reputation.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Li?”

Niall ignored completely the older lad focusing on his friend. Liam was looking at him with guilt plastered on his face, he avoided meeting his eyes looking straight behind him.

“I am sorry, Ni. I didn’t know how…”

“Bullshit! You knew that it is a fucking bad idea to be linked with them, you knew if you told me you would have to face the reality of your little affair. Fooling around with the king of hell is so beneath you, Li”

Zayn clenched his fists at the implied insult in the heir’s words. He let his lover handle it because if he intervened there would be a damn blood bath. He didn’t want Liam to witness that dark side of him. The younger lad thought he was a simple drug dealer, proving him that he was far more worse than expected was never on his list of things to do. 

“Please, Niall. Don’t be like that.”

Liam pleading voice brought back Zayn from his dark thoughts. His anger kept boiling his veins urging him to do something.

“Be like what, Li? It’s the truth. You hide him like the dirty little secret he bloody is!”

That was the final push that Zayn needed to move. His muscle tensed approaching the blond and his man. He hid Liam behind his back already ready to fight the two killjoys that ruined their night.

“Watch your mouth, Horan”

Niall smirked at the older lad advancing in his personal space, he wasn’t afraid of him. He was nothing compared to what his uncle had him face. The Horan sanguinary repute was far more worse than their little Renegades clan.

“Or what, Renegade?”   

Liam jumped between them imploring Niall bodyguard to help him. The older man looked proudly at his young master for standing up to the older boy, a future head of the family never backed down from a fight.

“You two stop it!” The brunet voice was high and firm interrupting the two boys’ conflict. Zayn looked at his lover with remains of fury in his chocolate eyes while Niall backed off from Liam’s hand on his chest.

“Young master, we have to go now”

Liam looked between Niall and his bodyguard confused. He didn’t understand why the man was referring to his childhood friend as master. He never even saw the man before now.

“We will talk about it later, then”

Niall walked away leaving the couple alone. He heard Liam calling his name but didn’t turn, he was too furious to talk with him. His bodyguard opened the door car for him and waited for his master to take a seat in the Mercedes SUV. Niall smiled weakly wondering what the hell went wrong, days earlier he was wallowing to Liam about wanting a car and now he was sitting in an expensive one still shaking after his altercation with the said best friend.

The older man took off passing beside Zayn’s car. Niall saw his friend’s shaking shoulders as he cried on his nemesis chest. The older man hugged the younger boy closer to him smiling triumphal at Niall.

The blood cringed his teeth at the scene, he would never let Zayn win so easily. He obviously was a bad influence on his friend. Niall sighed at the thought, it was kind of hypocrite from him seeing that himself was in deep in the Irish mob.

**OoO**

 

“Don’t talk to me like that, I didn’t know!”

“God damn it, you knew about him. Not everything but you damn knew who you were fucking with, Zayn! You ain’t stupid last time I checked!!”

Harry was pacing in his living room hands gesturing wildly as he tried to put some sense into his stubborn friend. Louis was watching the scene sitting on a chair away from them, just waiting for the shit to hit the fan completely.

Earlier that day they received a rather bloody message from the Irish. A clear reminder of who they were messing with. He didn’t quite understand what happened between Zayn and Niall but the result got them on alert. All their men were scanning the town searching for any inside man of the Horan.

“Fuck you!! You got us in a deep fucking shit with the fucking Irish mob for whatever reason their shitty heir thought enough”

Zayn took his head between his hands counting backward from ten in his head. Harry was fuming with rage in front of him. Louis was just watching them sipping his beer.

“How the fuck would I have known, Haz?!”

Harry sat heavily on the sofa his hands holding his head tightly. He looked at the ceiling like it held some kind of answer to their problem.

“So now we’re at war with the mob because you’re with Liam. Fuck if I know that the boy would cause that much of trouble I would have castrated you myself”

Louis chose that moment to step in. Harry was finally coming down from his wrath breathing heavily. His face was bright red after all the screaming he did.

“Instead of having a chit chat we should act…”

He stood up looking for his gun. Zayn eyed him clearly tired while Harry didn’t even flinch from his spot. His green eyes followed wearily his friend.

“The fuck you’re proposing then?”

“Calm down, kitty cat. I am going to see Niall and have a talk with him”

Louis smirked at the indignant face Harry made at the nickname. He was the damn Cheshire Cat, no one disrespected him like that. But then again it was Louis, his second best friend and right hand for years.

“Talk about what? The damn kid just put the mob cavalry on our asses because he doesn’t like Zaynie dating his best friend”

“He did it because he see Zayn as a threat, lads. We just have to talk nicely to the guy and get Liam to help, it’s his mess too”

He gave Zayn a pointed look at the end of his proposition, Liam had to help them. He was the only one who could approach the blond on the matter without creating another bigger problem.

“A threat? I just practically proposed to the damn lad!”

Harry stood from his comfy spot staring at Zayn with wide surprised eyes. Louis wasn’t any better, his blue eyes were screaming bullshit.

“The fuck?!”

Zayn smiled weakly waving his left hand to them. The silver band shined softly catching his friends’ stunned gazes. Harry shook his head returning the brunet smile tiredly while Louis laughed out loud.

“You never do stuff midway, mate!”

Louis hugged his friend congratulating him. Zayn sighed thinking about the mess they were in. Louis was right, Liam had to help them somehow. The idea wasn’t appealing but there was no other choice.

“I will be the one to talk to Niall.”

“You’re sure about that, mate?”

Harry shrugged his shoulder, the blond already knew him from their previous encounter. Louis nodded his head while Zayn looked at him doubtfully.

“I already talked to him so he knows me, I am the better shot we have here. Zayn would only worsen it and you, Louis, I have the bad feeling that you will lose your temper”

Louis smirked nodding again, he had quite a temper for sure. Patience was never his virtue. Harry groaned taking his car keys and headed out. Louis surely would make Zayn celebrate his pseudo-proposal and knowing the lad it would involve too much alcohol for them to handle. Going after the blond seemed a better option than witnessing his friends’ drunken states.  

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on King's Renegades is Chapter.6.Somebody I used to know, we all finally will know what Niall did after the mysterious call, and how Zayn's gang will react.


	6. Somebody I used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes, I read over and over to make it beta-proofed but I can't do much all by myself.

Niall was sitting on the porch’s stairs waiting for Liam, they were supposed to go to school together like usual. Seeing his best friend across the street waving his hand, he stood up going to him. Since he came back from Ireland only the previous night, they didn’t have time to talk yet, to clear the air.

“Hi”

Liam smiled awkwardly putting his hands in his jean back pockets and waited for the blond to say something.

“I am sorry, I reacted so badly the other day”

Niall smiled back trying to ease the heavy tension between them. He hugged suddenly his best friend putting an arm around his shoulder and dragged him to school.

After the talk with his uncle all his anger toward Liam vanished, replaced by a new found determination. The problem wasn’t Liam but Zayn, he had to erase him from his friend’s life once and for all, fighting with the younger lad would only worsen the situation and even push him toward Zayn. Niall would never let it happen, he would do his best to eliminate the threat that the older boy represented.

“So are we gonna talk about it? I mean ring and shit, mate. What the fuck?”

Niall chuckled at Liam’s pink cheeks. The lad looked away scratching nervously his neck. He was relieved by the blond’s change of mind. He feared a fight or worse but Niall was there walking with him to school like nothing happened and even asked about Zayn.

“I think we should talk about it, yeah. But first, who was the man with you? I mean since when you’re a master? You’re always complaining about how poor you’re!”

“Yeah, about that. It’s a long story..”

Liam smiled at him pushing the blond playfully. That night he cried himself to sleep thinking that he lost his best friend. Niall didn’t come to school the day after which made him feel more uneasy. Zayn tried his best to cheer him up but nothing helped, and the older disappeared suddenly after a call from Harry.

The brunet told him it was about business but he highly doubted it, Zayn paled as Harry talked over the phone. He left Liam alone not even looking back, something big happened he was certain. He just hoped that Zayn wasn’t in some big trouble. Except a goodnight text, the older lad didn’t contact him at all since.

“What? You’re a king of whatever too?”

Liam laughed at him own suggestion. He knew that Niall relatives were extremely rich but his father left and cut any relation with them. He didn’t know exactly why and never asked. The blond visited them time to time but never talked about it claiming that family reunions were boring.

He observed Niall who stopped walking and was looking at him uncomfortable. The blond forced a smile avoiding his gaze.

“Zayn didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Liam walked back at his friend and raised his eyebrows. Niall was acting strange all of sudden. He watched as the blond struggled to find his words. His stomach knotted waiting for some answer.

“Tell me what, Ni?”

Niall flinched at Liam’s voice. He didn’t know that Zayn kept his mouth shut about him. He was grateful for it somehow. At least his crazy uncle suspicions were nothing but words. Liam still didn’t know who he really was.

He cleared his throat seeking the right words to say. He thanked Zayn for letting him the chance to explain himself to his friend. He didn’t know why the older lad did it but he was relieved.

“You know my uncle is rich and shit. I am kind of his heir?”

Niall forced a smile, his voice wavered a bit turning his statement in a question. Liam eyed him up and down unconvinced.

“What does it have to do with Zayn then?”

“You know being rich and criminals doesn’t mix good.”

Liam faced him obviously doubtful. The blond seemed so nervous like never before, there was definitely something going on.

“How come I am hearing about it only now? If you’re that rich, why hide it?”

Niall chuckled nervously, the conversation was taking a turn to his advantage. Liam was oblivious to some details.

“I am not rich, Li. We cut all ties with my family, remember? I am supposed to take the succession after high school, so for now I am as broke as you”

“What kind of business?”

The duo was still far away from their school, the perspective of going clearly forgotten in favor of their talk. Niall was dodging the important questions, being half truthful. Liam crossed his arms on his chest waiting and didn’t seem convinced at all.

“Import-export, I don’t have all the details for now. I am not interested in it, at least not until our senior year”

Niall laughed internally at his answer. They were in import-export indeed but for drugs and others things he didn’t want to think about. His nights were perturbed enough without adding what his work would be about in the near future.

“Okey, then.”

Liam smiled the tension between them finally gone. Niall hid a smirk, things were going according to his plans. His friend was too naïve to believe him. The blond wondered what his reaction would be if he knew that his best friend was the future mob boss of the Ireland and of course his boyfriend was a ruthless crime lord.

“So Zayn?”

Liam’s smile widened at the name, his eyes shined with something that made the blond nauseous. The boy was obviously head over heels for the crime lord.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Ni.”

Niall shook his head faking a smile. The best way to make Liam leave Zayn wasn’t by voicing his opinion out loud, he had to be smooth and brought Zayn’s real face to the light. He would make Liam think that it was his own decision. The blond didn’t like manipulating his friend but he didn’t have any other choice.

“Does he make you happy?”

“Yes, very. He is so kind and attentive, sometime I feel like I don’t even deserve it. He treats me so well”

Liam smiled at his friend with watering eyes. After years of bullying and nasty pranks, the idea of someone loving him seemed so weird. He was so used to people being merciless, Zayn’s kindness was refreshing and addicting.

“You deserve only the best, Li. I just hope that you aren’t with him only because he is kind or whatever.”

Niall shrugged his shoulders, he knew all about Liam’s painful past. He was with him all along after all. Liam’s warm brown eyes shined with determination speaking firmly, he never saw him so resolute before.

“I really love him, Ni”

That was all the blond needed to hear at the moment. He would make Zayn go away one way or another, his friend deserved better than a crime lord as his lover. He knew all too well the cost of such relationship, Liam’s freedom and future were on the line without even him knowing.

Niall listened sadly to the brunet as he talked about Zayn. His heart tightened seeing him so happy and oblivious to which dark trap was slowly closing up on him. Their world didn’t forgive nor forget, if Liam continued with Zayn he would lose everything. 

Zayn surely would never tell him the truth if it meant losing Liam. The young boy was a walking easy target for the many older lads’ enemies. Niall was determined to save him.

**OoO**

Days later Louis entered in a club situated in the hot part of the town, their playground where all deals were made in dark alleys away from good abiding citizens. He scanned the place looking for his former friend, the owner.

He was waiting for him at the bar already sipping a glass of whisky. The club was shady and swarmed with sweaty bodies dancing too close to each other. The crowd seemed like one giant body whimpering to the slow music, the air was saturated with sex and low inhibitions.

He reached the bar waving a hand to the barmaid for a glass of vodka. He sat next to his friend swallowing down the burning liquor, he needed some liquid courage to face the night.

“No”

Nick Grimshaw looked at him briefly before calling the barmaid for a refill. His ton was firm and unequivocal, not leaving any chance for Louis.

“I didn’t even say a word, damn it!”

Louis yelled over the music, the older lad was still angry with him after leaving their little band for Zayn. He didn’t have a choice at the time and the Renegades were a better place to be. He didn’t regret his decision not until now that he had to face his former friend.

“The great King’s gun doesn’t come to this kind of shitty bars anymore without ulterior motives. Or should I say the king’s bitch? Since when are you their errand boy, Louis? I expected better from the former hothead I knew”

Nick eyed him angrily, he wanted to beat the living soul out his former partner. He didn’t take too well his departure.

“Watch your mouth, Grimshaw. The last one that disrespected me is chatting with the fishes down the fucking river”

Louis clenched his fists waiting for any hostile sign from his homologue. The older man sighed looking away from him resigned.

“Fancy words you’re using now, King’s gun”

Nick stood up with the intention of leaving. He regretted agreeing to the meeting in the first place. He came with the thought of a revengeful fight with his friend but seeing him dressed so expensively and acting like he was way better than them sadden him.

“Please, Nick. Just a talk”

Louis held his arm preventing the man from going any farther. He looked at him pleadingly pride left aside. He was there without Zayn or Harry knowing, he wanted to test the water before explaining his plan to them.

“You’ve five minutes that starts now”

Nick faced him still standing up. Louis cleared his throat looking around making sure than no one was listening. The prospect of getting rid of any witness tired him in advance.

“I need your help”

“And that’s my queue to leave”

The older man turned to leave again exasperating Louis. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy but his ex-friend stubbornness was slowly nibbling his patience.

“Fucking hell, I am here to make a deal.”

Nick guffawed tugging roughly on his arm to free it from Louis’ iron grip. He didn’t believe the nerve Louis had to come and ask for help when he abandoned him years ago without even a warning.

“I don’t care about your bloody deal, Louis. Go back to the fucking fancy hole you crawled from”

“Don’t test my patience, Nick. You damn know I don’t have any. I am here to talk business not to bear your tantrum”

Nick eyed him stunned, his body was boiling with rage. Louis didn’t seem any better, his blue eyes were fierce and determined, he clearly was there for business and not anything else. The older lad sighed expecting some apology but knowing Louis he shouldn’t hold his breath.

“Talk fast then, I don’t like wasting my time”

Louis freed his arm leaning back on the bar counter. He smirked smug that he won the first round, but the hard part was yet to come.

“I want your men to work and recruit for us. Your little gang would gain notoriety by affiliating with the Renegades”

Nick watched him silently for a few minutes weighting the pros and cons. His gang wasn’t as big or bloody as Zayn’s and Harry’s clan but Louis proposition seemed off.

“My gang is happy with the little attention he gets from the cops, joining you would only add more shits to deal with. I don’t see any benefits to accept”

Louis smiled devilishly seeing clearly through his unconvincing speech. He worked with the lad long enough to know that he was fishing for a better deal. He already won the fight.

“You can accept and join us or I will have my men go after yours and annihilate your gang leaving no fucking trace of them in a one night time”

“If you’re so powerful why ask for my help then?”

Nick crossed his arms over his chest looking intensely at Louis. The younger chuckled amused by his question.

“Expanding territory and shit. That’s all you need to know, Grimmy”

Louis took another glass of vodka waiting for his friend to answer. Nick didn’t have a choice, he needed his men and would do anything to enroll them. The Irish mob didn’t know what was coming their way.

“Deal. I still fucking hate your guts though”

“You don’t need to love me to work for me, mate”

Louis shook his new henchman hand and left still laughing about Nick indignant face. The older lad didn’t change after all those years apart. Louis left the club with a bright smile and headed to Harry’s house. He just gained them a hundred men in one night. At that rate, they would be powerful enough to properly expand to London.

++

**OoO**

 “What made you change your mind, son?”

Niall looked at his uncle at the other side of his fancy desk. The man had luxurious tastes and even a bigger hunger for power.

“I’m supposed to take over anyway, I just want it to be now instead of in three years. I thought you would be thrilled, uncle”

The older man smirked clearly pleased by the turn of events. If he knew before that all it would take for his nephew to accept his rightful legacy was a little gang threating his best friend, he would have done it earlier.

“I assume that you want to finish high school though, how do you plan on training to be the next Horan family head without being here? I surely won’t move there”

Niall smiled back to his uncle already knowing the answer. He had a week since their previous meeting to think about it, he planned it back and forth.

“You assumed right, how could I lead the family without even a high school degree? And for the training, you just can send your right hand there with me. And I already know that you’ve contacts there that can help me learn the job”

His uncle laughed impressed by his boldness. He long thought that the boy was spoiled by his parents and training him would be hard but the young man seating in front of him didn’t look anything but determined. His blue eyes shined with something familiar to the old man, he would make a ruthless and sanguineous leader someday. Niall looked just like him when he first took the position.

“If you’re sure of yourself then I grant it to you. I hope that you won’t disappointed me, young man”

Niall stood up shaking firmly his hand over the desk. The man smiled wider, the boy didn’t even seem to fathom his own abilities. The Horan blood flooded in his veins and with a little push in the right direction he would surpass his uncle and earn himself even a bloodier name.

The older man was beyond pleased. After Niall’s departure, he called his right hand informing him about his new assignment. The man seemed thrilled over the phone, training the blond was what they wanted for years.

Niall headed for the airport right after his meeting. It was the week-end and he had plans with Liam to look forward to for next days. Staying more than necessary at the Horan mansion didn’t hold any appeal to him, after all he was supposed to live there in the next few years.

He was sitting in his family private jet waiting to take off when a man appeared next to him. The newcomer smiled extending his hand toward him, he quickly shook it.

“I am Eddie Redmayne, young master. Your mentor from now on”

Niall nodded his head staring at the man, he was handsome to say the least. His big blue eyes shined with playfulness, and his smile was breathtaking. His teeth were so white and perfectly aligned, Niall felt self-conscious all of sudden. He tore his gaze from the man’s eyes inspecting him all over. He was wearing a perfect fitting tight blue suit, he unbuttoned his jacket taking a seat right next to the blond.

“Nice to meet you, I am Niall.”

Niall voiced wavered, his cheeks were crimson red. The man did quite an impression on him. He kept eyeing him discreetly from the corner of his eyes.

“Nice to finally meet you too, young master. You can call me Eddie.”

Eddie chuckled amused by the young boy reaction. He looked so shy all of sudden, he hardly believed that he gave their boss so much trouble in the previous years.

“Call me Niall then. The young master thing would be hard to explain to my friend, if he met you”

The man nodded still smiling. Niall shifted in his seat nervously, he would have trouble focusing if that man was supposed to be his mentor.

“I hope I can meet your Liam friend. He seems like a very interesting person.”

Eddie took his phone out typing a text quickly, a second later Niall’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

“I just sent you a text, save my number. I already have your obviously”

Niall quickly took his phone out too saving the contact. He then sent a text to Liam asking him to hang out with him later that day. His friend didn’t know about his trip to Ireland, the boy pretexted having too much homework to do explaining his absence.

The plane took off taking them back home. Niall’s nervousness was sky rocketing, he prayed for the best. The man seemed qualified enough, it he was his uncle right hand it only meant that he was perfect at his job.

Hours later they were at his parents’ modest house. His mentor looked out of the place in his expensive suit and refined manners. His parents didn’t look thrilled by his arrival, fear written all over their faces. Niall quickly left for his room to make his bags, he was supposed to live with the man from now on.

“Why you?”

Niall’s father eyed Eddie with disdain, he knew who the man was. His reputation was gore and scary. The devil under a human skin, he was merciless with a cold stoned heart. His smiles didn’t hide the fact that the man was a monster in disguise for Niall’s father.

“Always the gentleman I see, Bobby”

Eddie chuckled as the man clenched his fists taking a step forward. His wife looked between them confused, she didn’t know who the man was. Bobby left right after meeting her and never bothered to explain to her who was who in his family. The less you know, better you would be.

“I asked you a question, you scumbag”

The older man advanced dangerously toward Eddie hiding his wife behind his back. Eddie put his hands in his pant pockets waiting for his next move. If the man was dumb enough to try to fight him, he would not hold back.

“Language Bobby, we have a lady here. And I am your brother’s right hand, that’s why I am your son’s mentor from now on”

“Right hand?”

Maura looked at him more confused. He smiled at her nodding his head. Despite his line of work and reputation, he never was vulgar or impolite. Elegance and courtesy was his signature moves.

“Where are you taking my son?”

The woman stepped outside her husband shadow. She was nervous and frightened by their unannounced guest, and her husband reaction comforted her thoughts about the man being bad news.

“He will live with me from now on to facilitate his training. I can’t go back and forth between my house and yours every time I need him. And I think he will be safer with me”

Niall finally came down the stairs with hands full of bags. It looked like he packed his entire bedroom. His mother took him in her arms crying quietly.

“Are you sure, honey? You still have some years ahead of you”

The blond hugged her closer while his father patted his back. He never was a man of many words, his watering eyes spoke enough to him.

“Yeah, mom. I won’t be far way and I will visit every time I can”

Eddie watched the scene with indifference from the hallway, he opened the front door waving for their chauffeur to get Niall’s bags.

“Time to go, young master”

The man emphasized on the title reminding the family the reason of his presence there. Niall left minutes later, his parents’ waving at the car as it took off.

“I’ve to see Liam later though”

Eddie arched an eyebrow at the younger man, he didn’t seem affected at all by leaving his childhood house. He smirked pleased, the future years by the blond’s side became more interesting. He was impatient to mold him in the monster he was supposed to be, his potential was incredible.

“You’ve your own chauffeur to escort you wherever you want, just tell me beforehand when you leave”

Niall just nodded at him looking through the window. His life took a sharp unexpected turn in less than a month. He was ready to face Zayn and save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH.7. How you like me now? = NARRY ! YAY !


	7. How you like me now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TO READ : People, the feedback is non-existant for this story, and I want to know why? Because right now I am thinking of dropping out this fanfiction. I even got a sequel started, so if you-readers- don't like it, why the heck should I bother myself with a sequel? And even try my best on this current story. 
> 
> The point is "Why don't you like this story? Is there something I can change?"
> 
> I am actually sad to witness this situation, this story is my baby.

“I see you bought yourself a nice house, Horan. And even an interesting butler, what’s his name? ”

Niall sighed recognizing the voice behind him. Harry cornered him again after his gym class. He put his shirt turning around to face the older lad. He was leaning on the locker just like the last time.

“Don’t you have a life?”

The blond closed the locker and took his backpack preparing to leave. It has been a week since Eddie’s arrival and he was honestly surprised to have received a visit from the Renegades only now.

“I do but what can I say? I like hanging around with you”

Harry ginned taking a step toward Niall. The blond changed since their last encounter, he easily recognized the dark glow dancing in his blue eyes for seeing it every day in the mirror.

“Spare me again the bullshit, what do you want?”

“Just a tiny little thing”

Niall eyed him up and down not taking a step back as the older lad trapped him between the cold metal of the lockers and his body. Harry leant in smiling wickedly, his hot breathe caressing the soft cheeks of the younger lad.

“What would that tiny little thing be?”

Harry put his hands on each side of the blond head. He didn’t even blink an eye, Niall really changed or was he hiding that part of him all along? Harry brushed his lips against Niall’s making his prey shiver under the unexpected touch.

“I want to know why you sent me a rather bloody gift a few days ago”

Niall laid his head against the locker behind him trying to avoid any more contact with Harry. The older lad smirked at his vain attempt, he pressed his body cloer against Niall. The boy was shivering like a leaf, so much for his new found determination.

“Here I thought it was the kind you liked, was I wrong kitten?”

Harry laughed rubbing his nose along Niall’s neck smelling his intoxicating smell. He licked the skin making the boy shudder. Niall flattened his hands on the metal behind him, the cold surface cooling down his burning skin. He didn’t know what game Harry was playing but giving up or in wasn’t his intention.

“I see you already know my nickname and I am sure your little assistant briefed you on me, yeah?”

Niall nodded making the older lad chuckle. Harry brushed his lips along his jawline going for his lips again. The blond’s heart was beating hard against his chest, Harry loved the power he had on him. He came to the locker room to talk and try to diffuse the tension between the two clans but seeing him undress messed with his mind. Harry shuddered at the memory of Niall naked form.

“Does he fuck you too? I am sure you two have nice long nights in that fancy house of yours”

Harry gazed at him meeting the wide blue pupils. Niall frowned clenching his fists at his statement. His reaction seemed to please the older lad.

“Judging by our current position, I think only the Renegades offer sexual favors.”

“Touchy subject, virgin boy?”

Niall pressed his hands on Harry hard chest trying to push him away. The older lad didn’t even flinch at his weak attempt. He could feel his heart beat under his shaking hands, and the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Not your business, now get the fuck off”

Niall shook his head groaning at his comeback. Harry chuckled putting his leg between the blond’s thighs. He could feel the hardening cock of Niall on his thigh.

“I would love to but I think Liam would wait too long for you outside.” Harry leant in again his lips brushed against Niall’s ear as he talked. His words made the blond dizzy already picturing the hidden promise underneath it. “When I will be done with you the only thing on your mind will be my cock, and your voice will break after screaming my name all night long.”

Harry weight disappeared against his body. The blond breathed deeply, he didn’t even realize he stopped in the first place. The older lad backed away smug of his little effect.

“But I am here for business. So why beat the shit out of my man, Horan?”

Niall looked at him with veiled eyes, lust rushing through his veins. He backed away from the locker clearing his throat. He tried to focus on his words and not sound shaken.

“A warning to get the fuck out of Liam’s life before I unleash hell upon you”

“Your friend is old enough to choose who he fucks with.”

He looked briefly at Harry before leaving the locker room. He speeded his allure to join quickly his best friend and put as much as possible distance between Harry and him.

“Not when it involves people like us, Cheshire cat”

Harry was looking at the door with confused eyes, the conversation took an interesting turn. He didn’t expect the blond to be so responsive to his advances. Maybe he had some kind of leverage over him, using his body was new but to avoid a war they surely would lose he was ready to do anything.

The mob always played nasty, if they didn’t play their cards right the Irish would go after their families and everything they worked hard for. He shivered at the idea of losing his mother, he would never let it happen without fighting tooth and nail for her and for his friends.

He left the room too going straight to the parking lot knowing that Louis was waiting for him there. Zayn already took off to take care of some personal business.

++

**OoO**

Liam was sitting at the kitchen table sipping slowly his coffee. He watched groggily his mother as she prepared breakfast for the rest of the family. His father was sitting in front of him reading quietly his newspaper, a regular boring day in the Payne household.

The boy smiled enjoying the quiet beginning of his morning, he checked the clock. He still had some time before he had to leave. His good mood didn’t even flatter when he remembered that Niall wasn’t walking with him to school anymore.

The lad moved in with his uncle a week earlier. They had a long conversation about Niall’s departure. His best friend explained to him his obligations toward his uncle. The older man chose him as an heir and even agreed to move to the town to train him. That was really thoughtful, thought Liam clueless.

Even if his best lived a few minutes away, they still hung out together most of the time. His uncle was kind enough to lend him his chauffeur when his best friend was with him or with his parents’ late in the night. Liam grinned remembering Niall’s complaint in the beginning of the year about wanting a car, he had a chauffeur now. He didn’t believe how much his life changed since the start of the year.

“I know something you don’t know!”

Liam’s older sister, Ruth, came barging in the kitchen looking playfully at her mother. Karen raised her eyebrow at her daughter’s strange behavior. It was really strange for her to be so energetic so early.

“What is it?”

The older woman looked curiously at the girl. She wiped her hands taking the pancakes to the table. Ruth followed her grinning widely.

“I heard someone late in the night talking over the phone.”

Liam blanched remembering the weird noises he heard in front of his doorstep the previous night. He looked at his sister who was still grinning talking with their mother.

“Please do tell us your exciting news”

Karen smiled shaking her head, she served her husband another pancake. He was watching the scene over his glasses on his nose.

“Liam here has a boyfriend!”

Liam choked on his coffee looking indignantly at his sibling. She was smiling proud of herself. His parents’ arched their eyebrows at them waiting for him to say something.

“That explains the ring at least” added Karen after a while

Liam’s father chuckled at his son’s outraged face. His cheeks were flaming red, he hid his left hand under the table.

“Son?”

His father looked at him expectantly, Liam swallowed loudly. Three pairs of eyes stared at him curiously.

“Erm…Yeah”

“I told you! Niall and him finally hooked up!!” Exclaimed Ruth enthusiast   

Liam stared at her like she grew another head while her mother nodded quietly along with her. He then looked at his father who was smiling happily.

“What is wrong with you, guys?!”

He didn’t believe that they would think of him and Niall as more than best friends. The idea of being with Niall grossed him, he was like a brother. His stomach knotted as he noticed his family confused eyes. If they knew who his boyfriend really was, they wouldn’t smile so happily.

“It’s not Niall! He is my best friend, end of the story. It’s someone else and no I won’t tell you who”

His mother patted his shoulder looking playfully at him. She was really happy, after all the bad things he endured he deserved someone in his life. She just hoped it was someone as good as her son, someone with a golden heart that would make him happy.

“Can we invite him for dinner?”

Karen looked him pleadingly while his father sipped his coffee still obviously staring at him. Ruth smiled nodding frantically her head.

“Not for now. We’re not there yet”

His father sighed resigned, he was really looking forward to meet his son’s boyfriend. He checked his watch, it was time for him to leave for work being a cop was an exhausting job.

“Remind that boyfriend of yours that your old dad has a shotgun”

The man left his family waving a goodbye over his shoulder. Liam chuckled awkwardly avoiding his mother gaze. His heart was beating too fast making him almost throw up. His parents would never accept Zayn and his father surely knew who he was.

He waited until he heard his father cruiser leave the driveway to leave too. He kissed his mom goodbye and headed to school. Growing up as a cop’s son, people expected a perfect behavior from him. He never got himself in trouble too afraid to disappoint his father. He ruffled his hair trying to chase away his thoughts, he was in love with Zayn but he had to admit that the boy brought him too much trouble.

**OoO**

Liam finished doing the dishes singing relieved. His parents’ left him alone for the evening going on a date, he smiled as he remembered his mother grin. She looked so happy that his father remembered their first meeting anniversary after so many years. He had the house for himself but had nothing to do. Niall was busy with his uncle while Zayn kept disappearing since Harry called him days ago.

He hummed thinking about all the homework and chores he had to do. At least he could focus better with a quiet house without Ruth and his parents’ constant chatting.

He took his backpack from the living room going to the stairs when the doorbell rang.  He checked the clock in hallway arching an eyebrow not having a clue about who it was. Another ring startled him, he slowly went for the window beside the door inspecting who was his unannounced late visitor. His eyes widen as he recognized the tall frame on the porch.

“Are you crazy? My parents would…” He said as he opened the door eyeing Zayn stunned by his impromptu visit. The older lad didn’t let him finish his sentence kissing him roughly on the mouth. Liam took a step back closing the door hiding them from any prying eyes, he put his hands on Zayn’s chest trying to push him away.

“You seem different…dangerous” He stated

Zayn tightened his embrace around his lover waist leaning in again to kiss him. But Liam moved away looking at him with wide frightened eyes.

“I got it under control”

Liam tried to move away once again however Zayn prevented his vain attempt backing him against the banister. Zayn kissed him dominating the exchange, he forced his leg between the younger’s lad thighs.

“I am going to fuck you now”

Zayn began undressing his lover trying his best not to break the kiss. Liam whimpered shivering under the sudden assault. He was supposed to have a quiet night and now he was in the hallway totally naked with his boyfriend between his thighs.

Liam moaned loudly as Zayn rubbed his hole with his spit-lubed fingers. The digits encircled his quivering entrance teasing him. Every time he tried to push down on them, they backed away making him sigh.

Zayn lifted him putting his legs around his waist. Liam opened his eyes meeting the fury in his lover chocolate pupils. The older lad was still completely dressed unlike Liam. His clothes were scattered pretty much everywhere in the hallway. Zayn undressed him savagely almost ripping his shirt.

“Beg for it. Beg for my cock, _Leeyum_ ”

Liam moaned feeling the tip of his lover cock at his entrance. Zayn was looking at him fiercely rubbing his penis painfully slow around Liam’s contracting hole.

“ _Make me_ ” Liam grinned as he whispered the two words in Zayn’s ear. He felt under his hands the tense muscles of his lover. He looked feral wanting submission from his boyfriend. Liam licked his earlobe nibbling it softly.

Without any warning Zayn pushed inside of him until his cock was fully in. The sudden intrusion knocked Liam’s breath away, his fingers clawed deep in the older lad leather jacket. He groaned sensing the throbbing cock stretching him wide open.

The long and thick presence disappeared as suddenly as it appeared making Liam moan. His hole was gapping furiously trying hold back Zayn inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ” Liam tried to catch his breath. Zayn smirked teasing him with his cock’s tip again.

“Beg”

His voice was low and dangerous making Liam shiver even more. His lover was aggressive and dominating, it turned him on like never before. He had the suffocating impression that his skin was on fire, the only thing on his mind was Zayn’s lustful eyes. His lover was looking at him like he wanted to devour his flesh.

“Babe, please fuck me…. Please”

Zayn pushed inside again slowly this time, he hid his face in Liam’s neck sucking the soft skin. He marked him with hickeys for everyone to see, mainly for Niall to see who his best friend belonged to. He would never let go of his boyfriend because of him. Liam meant too much, He was the only sane thing in his crazy obscure world. No one could give up light for an eternity in darkness.

Liam gripped him tighter pressing his chest closer to Zayn’s. He was a whimpering mess completely lost in his pleasure. Zayn pounded him frantically with a sporadic rhythm seeking release.

“I love you” the younger’s lad voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to bring back Zayn from his rage and calm his sickening fears about losing him. He slowed down his thrust caressing Liam’s sweaty face. His lover was smiling softly contrasting abruptly with their wild sex.

“I love you too” Zayn smiled back kissing him gently, his touch became less frantic and tenderer. He pounded carefully in his lover hole scrutinizing his every expression. Liam was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, the younger lad threw his head back moaning loudly. His skin was shining with sweat and spit from where Zayn bit and licked.

He looked so debauched yet so innocent. Zayn moaned as Liam’s hole clenched violently around his cock. He came a second later spilling his come over the hot velvety walls of his boyfriend.

++

“What was all of that about? Not that I am complaining but a warning would’ve been nice”

They were laying on Liam’s bed. The younger lad put his head on his hands looking at Zayn who suddenly seemed very interested in the ceiling.

“I missed you, that’s all”

Zayn finally looked at him smiling. Liam chuckled putting back his head on his lover chest. His parents were due to return soon but he didn’t want Zayn to leave.

“If I knew that you would fuck me like that, I would have made you miss me weeks ago!”

The older lad hugged him closer kissing his hair. Zayn grinned, eyeing Liam naked form in his arms. No one would take him away, he would make sure of it.

++

Away from there Liam’s parents’ were having dinner at their favorite restaurant. The wait was long but worth it. Geoff smiled to his wife listening to her while she talked about their younger years. It seemed like yesterday that he met her.

The older man frowned as he recognized the two young men that came in. Sensing his sudden aggressive aura his wife followed his gaze watching as the two men sat a table far away from them. They seemed like nice kids and even were dressed finely. Their expensive suits must have cost an entire year of her husband’s pay.

“What’s wrong, honey? Who are they?” She asked

Karen looked away from the boys questioning her husband who was still staring at the duo with disdain. He tore his gaze from them wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“The one with the long hair is the crime lord that is responsible for my numerous night shifts. And the other is his right hand. I bloody hate them, so young and so corrupted already”

The older man sipped his wine trying to calm his nerves. He looked again at the boys table clenching angrily his fists. Harry met his furious gaze smirking at him. He lifted his hand making some sort of a salute before looking away. The boy beside him laughed making Geoff boil with rage. He was determined to have their heads on a plate even if it was the last thing he would do.

The Renegades were the gangrene that slowly but surely was putrefying his city. As the police chief of the district he had to do something against them and take down their leaders. Zayn Malik and Harry Styles were his number one goal to bring down.  

  **TBC**


	8. Truth be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day earlier YIHAAAA !

**CH.8. Truth be told**

“Ok, then see you Sunday afternoon”

Liam waved goodbye as his fellow freshman left. They were assigned on a project together for the rest of the year. Only a few months left before the holydays. The end of the year was coming faster than he first expected when he enrolled at the academy. 

Cody Christian was his new partner, and he hoped that maybe his new friend. They got along pretty well during class and the young man was very friendly and funny. Cody smiled at him waving a last time before jogging to his car.

“Don’t you get tired?”

Liam turned to face his best friend who was leaning against a tree. He was still smiling ecstatic about his new partner. The blond stared at him with a sad expression before forcing a smile.

“Tired about what, Ni?”

Niall took his backpack that was at his feet and began to walk toward the front gate. He had time to walk with Liam and visit his parents that day. Eddie was out of town giving him some time for himself.

“Tired of hiding, don’t you want to be with Zayn in the sunlight and not hiding in shadows? I mean Cody seems interested, he would be a better boyfriend. At least, you could hold his hand and shit”

Liam shook his head. Niall was right he was indeed tired of hiding and seeing Zayn only when he knew his father wouldn’t catch them, or anyone who knew his parents. He wanted to be able to tell his family about him, invite him to dinner to meet them. His mother and sisters were harassing him about it, every time they asked him about his mysterious boyfriend they seemed so happy and curious.    

He couldn’t tell them the truth, his father lately was getting more restless about his job. He always was late to dinner and had bags under his eyes. Liam didn’t know what was happening in the city lately but his father seemed exhausted by it. He couldn’t tell him now without starting a fight or worse.

Liam looked at Niall who was eyeing him curiously. He signed gripping his sling backpack tightly.

“Yeah, sort of and Cody is straight last time I checked”

“Last time you checked?! Interested I see”

Niall wriggled his eyebrows at his friend joking about his friend’s slip. Liam was relieved that the blond let his confession go. He wasn’t ready to face the problem yet.

“I am not blind, mate. I can see how bloody fit he is but cheating isn’t my thing”

“Hiding and shit isn’t your thing either”

Liam shrugged looking away from the intense blue gaze. He had to talk with Zayn or do something about it. Maybe face the music and tell his parents. Zayn wasn’t the one he dreamed of presenting to his family especially his cop of a father, but he found some comfort in thinking that at least he wasn’t involved in the mafia or something worse.

“I will tell my family tonight…”

They arrived at Liam’s house stopping in front of it. Niall looked at him with wide eyes clearly stunned about his sudden resolution.

“You’re sure about it, mate?”

Niall smiled triumphal at him. Liam’s father would take care of his little Zayn problem for him. The older man would never let his son be with a notorious crime lord, a fact that Liam seemed to ignore. Zayn didn’t tell him everything about his work, he understood it but now it was playing in his favor.

Liam nodded smiling too oblivious to his friend’s schemes and his boyfriend dark side. He was determined to tell his family and even invite Zayn to the famous dinner his mother talked about. Zayn was a bad boy indeed but lying to his parents made him feel bad enough already.

“See you later then, mate.”

Niall crossed the road waving over his shoulder to Liam. The young lad waited until the blond went inside to turn his heels and leave too.    

**OoO**

“Eleanor is pregnant”

Louis sat heavily on the couch facing his two best friends. They looked at him shocked trying to process the news. The older lad sighed taking a beer from the coffee table. Problems seemed attracted to them like metal to a magnet lately. First, there was Niall and now his ex-girlfriend was expecting a child.

“You fucked up big time”

“Not mine, she was cheating on me”

Harry exhaled relieved, his friend was everything but ready to be a dad. They still had too many troubles to deal with, adding an unborn child was too much. Zayn shook his head smiling sympathetically at Louis.

“M’sorry, mate. You deserve better”

Louis shrugged taking another sip of his beer. His pride was bruised more than anything else, he didn’t love the girl but being cheated on was a hard pill to swallow. At least she didn’t pretend it was his, she wasn’t after his money that he had to confess. He groaned passing a hand roughly through his hair wanting to chase away the dark suffocating thoughts.

“Who’s the father then?” Asked Harry

The group felt silent a moment all problems forgotten in favor of comforting their friend. Harry leant against the back of the sofa looking at Louis inspecting his reaction, if the lad went after the guy there would be more things to deal with. He would back him for sure but the prospect of adding another problem to their long list was tiring.

“I don’t bloody care, and she didn’t even tell me. Something about me being too murder-ish”

“At least she didn’t lie” stated Zayn after a heavy silence, he went to take another beer when his phone rang alerting an incoming text. It was from Liam, his smile fell quickly as he read the brief text.

“ _We need talk_ ”

His stomach knotted apprehending the talk, nothing good came after the three little words. He used them too much in the past to know it. He quickly typed a reply before going back to Louis.

“What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost”

Harry eyed him curiously while Louis opened another beer staring too at him. His mind was racing about thought and scenarios about the succinct text. He had a bad feeling all of sudden, maybe Niall took it upon himself and told Liam everything.

“I don’t know, Liam just sent me a text about wanting to talk”

Louis chuckled without any feeling in it. He slouched in his seat contemplating the ceiling. Eleanor darkened his mood considerably, he just wanted to lash out at something.

“I saw him earlier with a guy, maybe you just got Eleanor-ed too”

Zayn clenched his fists at the implication, Liam would never do that to him. But then again he was distant lately when they were together, the younger lad always seemed lost in his thoughts. Zayn just thought maybe it was about Niall moving or school related problem. Liam was evasive every time he asked him what was wrong.

The brunet shook his head chasing the sickening thoughts away. He would wait and see for himself and not give up in that kind of assumptions.

“Shut up, Lou!”

Harry frowned at Louis patting Zayn’s back. Surely Liam seemed off lately but he would never cheat on Zayn. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he did. Zayn unlike Louis was possessive and pretty aggressive. The older lad shuddered at the thought of what might Zayn do if it was the truth.

“Just stating facts here. Sorry, Zee”

Louis tore his gaze from the high ceiling looking apologetically at his friend. He wasn’t being mean, only truthful. He did see Liam speaking quite warningly with another freshman earlier in the parking lot after class. Niall looked smug when he saw them, he even arrogantly smiled at Louis when the lad passed by.

Liam didn’t see him and even if he did he wouldn’t have said anything. They weren’t supposed to know each other at school, something about keeping Zayn and his relationship a secret. Louis thought it was kind of fucked up to hide but then again his father wasn’t the chief of the police.

“You know the guy?”

Zayn stared expectantly at Louis, he didn’t like Liam going around with other guys. His jealousy and possessiveness were kind of suffocating but he couldn’t help himself. And if Liam made a new friend, he had to check his background first. His enemies would do anything to get back at him.

“No! We aren’t doing this again! If the lad is a problem, I will personally deal with him but stalking Liam is off the table” cried indignantly Harry.

He stood up looking disapprovingly at his friends before leaving the living room. He had work to do and some of their men needed to talk to him. He wasn’t going to sit all night long with his friends and talk about Liam’s life, they were criminals but he surely won’t let them abuse it. He wouldn’t let Zayn spy on the younger lad, _again_. If he wanted to know something, he just had to go and ask his boyfriend.

“Ok mom!”

Louis yelled playfully from the living room making Harry roll his eyes. He was their wake up call, he never let them go too far. He would always bring them back from whatever dark place they would be in. For them, Harry was the unshakable pillar that stood still and strong even in a wild storm.  

++

**OoO**

“Should I be concerned that the Cheshire Cat cornered you in the lockers room?”

Eddie was reading a report on his notebook while nonchalantly sipping a glass of wine. He eyed the blond curiously as he heard him roughly cough. Niall was trying to even his breathing after shocking on his glass of water, he looked up at the older man with disbelieve.

“How did you know that?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, and again should I be concerned?” Eddie put his wine away crossing his hands on the counter kitchen. His blue eyes stared intensely at Niall trying to find anything suspect. 

“I will handle it” Niall stated after a few seconds. He held the older man gaze pretending to look confident and sure of himself when he was totally the opposite.

Harry took him by surprise and acted weirdly, he didn’t know what he had in mind but it surely wasn’t in his favor. Their sudden proximity destabilized him, the older lad was handsome truth be told. He was a hormonal sexually frustrated teen therefore could clearly see it, so Harry making such a move on him quietly took him aback. His body responded too much for his own good.

“Handling it by having sex, is that it? I mean it surely ain’t the way we deal with potential enemies but if you want to give it a try I won’t be on your way.”

“Nobody is having sex with anybody. I said I will handle them, end of the discussion” huffed Niall leaving quickly the room, he wasn’t up to deal with his mentor so late in the night.

Eddie smirked clearly amused by the younger boy. The Renegades weren’t a threat to their family therefore not in need to be dealt with. If it was the case, their leaders would have been taken care of already. It was the heir’s personal affair, he would intervene only if they threated his life.

He poured himself another glass of wine reading the rest of the report one of his men send him earlier. He was assigned to follow the blond everywhere and act if needed. Eddie was surprised to see indecent pictures involving Styles and Niall. He knew the blond had unresolved matters with them but seeing him getting sexual with the older lad really astonished him.

He chuckled deleting the file, teenagers and their drama was a real fun thing to watch. At least it got them their heir to finally agree on training with him, he was thankful to the Malik boy for it.

Eddie stood up going to his office. He had more important business to deal with than Niall’s love life. He was there to train and make him into the leader he had to be someday. The younger lad was a quick learner and a very passionate one, no doubt that he will lead his family perfectly when the time would come.

++

Liam was sneaking out again from his window climbing down easily the tree. He was so used to the drill that he could do it with his eyes closed. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he did earlier, his stomach knotted in such an awful way that he was sure he would spit blood sooner or later.

He quickly made his way toward the range rover down the street, wondering a moment on why Zayn came with Harry’s car.

“We need to talk” He said as soon as he slid in the car. Zayn arched an eyebrow at him smile falling quickly.

“I got that part that’s why I am here so early in the AM instead of waiting for tomorrow like a normal human being would do. What’s wrong babe?”

Zayn extended his hand to turn on the car and leave but Liam prevented him. The older lad looked at him confused and tried to hold the wandering hand however Liam backed away like the touch burned him.

Liam finally stared at him meeting his confused gaze. He then saw how red and swollen his lover’s eyes were. Zayn extended his hand to touch his face but then again the younger boy flinched away frustrating him more.

“I am breaking up with you” The younger boy voice was low and firm. He looked at Zayn with determination, mind already made up. His lover was looking at him stunned and lost for a few minutes before speaking almost yelling at him.

“What?!”

A simple word that didn’t fathom the amplitude of Zayn’s confusion and chock. The brunet stared at his boyfriend waiting for some kind of explanation, anything but the painful heavy silence that threatened to blow his ears.

Liam made a move to leave when Zayn’s iron grip held him back. Fury was written all over his face while Liam remained oddly calm and expressionless.

“Why the fuck would you do that? Babe, tell me”

Zayn tightened his grip looking pleadingly at Liam but nothing did it. The boy stared at him with something in his eye that made the brunet stomach roll. It was a familiar glow that he never thought would shine in his lover’s eyes. Hate and betrayal, an explosive mix he didn’t know its origin.

“Why would I tell to you when you clearly didn’t, Zayn?”

Liam spoke with a low raspy voice, he clearly had been crying too much. He shook his arm trying to free it from Zayn who only held him closer and tighter.

“You’re not making any sense, Li. What the fuck is wrong?”

Zayn forced him to turned around and face him properly. He scanned his emotionless face looking for anything but the utter and pure hate that Liam was radiating.

“I am speaking about the fact that you never told me the truth about what you’re truly doing. I felt bad enough about lying to my parents because of you, guilty that I can’t let them meet you because of your criminal records but imagine my surprise when I discovered that there was more about you than being a damn troubled drug dealing teenager!”

Tears rushed down Liam’s face, his heart was broken beyond repair. Air seemed to burn his lungs at every breath since he overheard his parents talking that evening. He was so determined on telling them about Zayn but all of it faded away as he heard his father talk about the reason behind his sudden works load and numerous night shifts.

Zayn Malik and Harry Styles were the one that took his dad away. They weren’t the drug dealers he thought but notorious and big crime lord that ruled the whole damn town. He didn’t understand all of what his dad was saying but he clearly got the part about recruiting and territory expending.

The world collapsed right in front of his eyes when he began to put two and two together. His father’s absence increased since the mysterious call from Harry which coincided again with Zayn’s absence.

He wasn’t a fool enough to think that Zayn wasn’t a criminal, he owned a damn gun but being some kind of a mob boss was in a whole other level. He could accept the drugs and even hoped that Zayn would quit someday but a crime lord. People didn’t quit on that kind of thing, they only did when his dad arrested them.  

A distant voice brought back Liam from his hellish evening, he focused his eyes on Zayn. The older lad was shaking him lightly looking worried. He just zoned out on him for a whole minute.

“Liam, babe please let me explain”

“There is nothing to explain, Zayn. You lied, I discovered the ugly truth hence the breakup”

Liam went to open the car door but once again Zayn prevented it by locking the car. The older lad quickly turned on the engine and took off. He wouldn’t let his boyfriend break up without even giving him a chance to explain himself.   

“That a bloody kidnapping!! Are you insane? Or is it just another thing you do on daily basis?” Liam snickered next him, he crossed his arms over his chest. He oddly felt calm about the fact that Zayn was kind of keeping him against his will.

“We will talk about it when we’re home not before”

++

Harry was startled awake by loud screaming downstairs. He checked the digital clock beside him frowning deeply as he saw that it was too early in the AM to be awoken and by loud yelling, add to it breaking sound now. He groaned as he recognized Zayn and Liam voices. He just hoped that the couple wouldn’t burn his house down anytime soon.

A minute later, he made it downstairs looking stunned at his friends in the living room. The room looked like a hurricane went through it. There were broken glass everywhere and was that blood on Zayn’s knuckles?

Harry worriedly scanned Liam’s frail frame looking for any injury, he sighed relieved when he didn’t find any. The boy looked furious talking loudly with wild hands gestures like words weren’t enough to express his rage. Zayn wasn’t any better, fury clearly overtook him. He was listening to his boyfriend with a painfully clenched jaw.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to fucking lose you and that’s what fucking happening right bloody now!” The brunet seemed exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. He closed his eyes evening his breathing and waiting for another Liam’s outburst.

“I don’t fucking care about your reasons, Zayn. It’s over, end of the story! You’re a fucking crime lord, how in the actual fuck can I be okay with that?!”

Wait a minute… Harry stared stunned at the duo that clearly didn’t see him come in. His eyes went back and forth between the young men, Liam was fuming with rage now and Zayn looked frustrated.

“Who told you about him?” Harry asked startling the couple from their yelling contest. The older lad thanked God that he didn’t have close neighbors. They would surely call the cops for domestic violence.

“About you two, you mean.” Liam snapped at Harry, he was breathing heavily obviously winded by the screaming.

“He overheard his father talking and now he thinks that breaking up with me is the best solution to whatever the problem is” added Zayn looking at his friend with exhaustion. He took a step back from Liam passing a hand through his hair.

Harry gaped at them understanding better the apocalyptic state of his living room and the hole in the wall next to him. At least it explained Zayn’s injured hand.

“Can we sit and talk without screaming? I mean people would call the cops if this continued, whatever this is by the way”

The older lad sat on his couch gesturing with his hand around the room to make himself clear. Zayn nodded sitting on a chair away from him while Liam stubbornly preferred standing up, his feet would be swollen by the end of their little talk.

“So let me get this straight, you eavesdropped on your dad so now you think you know what we actually are instead of what you previously thought and you want to break up with Zayn”

Liam nodded not saying a word while Zayn looked away clenching angrily his fists. It would be a long tiring talk by the looks of it.

“And you’re breaking up because?”

“I would have handled the dealer thing, I even foolishly thought that he would quit but being a crime lord…Not for me at all and add the fact that he fucking didn’t tell me”

Harry nodded at Liam trying to process the information and diffuse the situation without more damages. His foggy mind screamed for him to go back to sleep but leaving them alone would worsen whatever they were doing before waking him up.

“And explain to me why my living room looks like tornado-style?”

“That explains why the fuck I am awake at ass o’clock” added Louis from the wall he was leaning against. The boy was dangerously sneaky when he wanted to be, no one heard him coming downstairs from his room. Harry didn’t even have a clue on how long he was listening to them.

“We got carried away that explains this” Zayn waved his hand to the numerous damages Liam and him had done. He felt so tired all of sudden, the only thought on his mind was to take Liam to bed and sleep their anger off but by the looks of it the younger lad would slice his throat open in his sleep.

“I am sorry about that” added Liam finally siting down on the armchair beside him. His anger and lack of sleep made him dizzy and nauseous. He looked apologetically at Harry avoiding Zayn’s gaze at all cost. He was furious with him and deep inside scared of what he walked into without knowing. He learned enough from his dad work to know that people like Zayn were hard to deal with.

His heart tightened at the thought, sadness threating to make him cry. He trusted his boyfriend only to be betrayed and lied to. Zayn being a crime lord wanted by the cops scared him beyond belief. Thoughts about his future and his dad darkened his mind.

What if people started to treat him differently when they knew, he already went through bullying and didn’t want to relive it. He easily could picture the pity and anger in their eyes. And what if the university he wanted wouldn’t take him for some whatever fucked up reason of being affiliated with Zayn.

Above all his dad would be so disappointed in him. He fought to make the world a better place, not to have his son be with a notorious mobster.

“I can’t do it” Liam whispered softly resting his weary head on his hands. He closed his eyes exhaling deeply and avoiding his friends’ sad stares. Facing his dad, the society, everything was beyond his strength.

Zayn was about to say something when Harry held his hand up. He shook his head looking pleadingly at his friend, there wasn’t anything they could do now. Liam had to take the decision on his own.

“Do you want a ride home or sleep here? There is enough guest rooms” Harry asked Liam who seemed relieved by the change of subject, the tension on his shoulders easing a bit. 

**TBC**


	9. The darkness inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, I got my driving licence today!! YAY !! 
> 
> Excuse any lingering mistake, I did my best but today I am feeling a bit under the weather. Which explains why I didn't update on
> 
> [The painting on the wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400381)
> 
> Make yourself known !

**CH.9. The darkness inside**

_Beware of what’s lurking in the dark, it might get you._

 

Zayn was staring at Liam following his every move. They were in his bedroom, oddly enough Liam didn’t ask for a guest room and accepted to share Zayn’s bed. He was still clearly angry with the brunet, he kept avoiding his gaze hoping in the process to avoid another conversation.

“I am still the same Zayn, Li. You just know another part of me that I didn’t want to share” whispered Zayn, Liam froze a moment before going to bed.

Zayn undressed quickly and went under the sheets too. He tried to close the cold distance between them but Liam moved away almost falling out of bed.

“Liam, please”

Liam tensed as he felt Zayn’s hand on his shoulder trying to turn him over. He didn’t budge holding stubbornly his position. Exhaustion took over him even his bones seemed painful. Zayn’s low voice tightened his heart, it was the same ton he used when they spoke late at nights about their plans for the future.

“It’s too much, Zee”

He was whispering painfully, the words felt like razor on his tongue. He never thought the day would come when they would break up. Zayn was a constant in his life, he rooted himself in every _little things_ , living without him seemed impossible.

Zayn spooned him with a tight hold, he was relieved that his lover finally let him close. He flattened his hand over Liam’s chest feeling his heart beat slowly comforting him somehow.

“Nothing changed, babe”

Liam finally turned over taking Zayn’s face in his trembling hands, a familiar gesture yet so foreign. His eyes were full of tears shinning under the moon rays. He cracked a weak smile making his tears roll down his cheeks.

“Everything changed, Zayn” He confessed with a watery voice breaking near the end. He pushed on his elbow kissing softly his lover, the painful taste of a goodbye lingered on Zayn lips as Liam moved away.

“Please, Don’t” Zayn was looking at Liam sadly, he had so many words in his mind but none crossed his lips. His tongue seemed tied, heart sinking with sorrow. He leant in kissing roughly Liam trying to pour his heart and soul in it.

Goodbyes always had a sore heartbreaking taste.

Zayn moved making a place between Liam’s thighs. Their anger faded away replaced by sorrow and resignation. Liam looked at him forcing a smile like it pained him to even try.

“It’s the last time, Zee”

“You’re mine and always will be, Liam” stated Zayn with determination. Liam kissed him heartbroken because of what he thought was sweet nothings. He didn’t pick up the dangerous threat lying in the few words. For Zayn it was a promise and a truth.

It had the ring of a lifetime sentence without them even realizing.         

**OoO**

**_A month later…_ **

Zayn was leaning against a wall in the school hallway. His eyes stared unwavering at Liam’s form further away from him. He was talking animatedly with another freshman while Niall was laughing next to them. The scene gave him murderous urges. It had been a month since their break up, his mind went insane without the young boy by his side like he was used to.

“I am really amazed at how much you’re addicted to him” Harry chuckled beside him. He didn’t even feel him coming, Liam always made him drop his guards.

“Who is that fucker talking with him?”

Zayn didn’t even bother to look at his friend while talking, but he could easily feel Harry’s amused smirk. The older lad was looking too at the group but his green eyes were focused on Niall who was staring back smugly, the bastard had exactly what he wanted without even lifting a finger. Some were lucky like that.

“He is not a problem. You can have Liam back whenever you want, Zee. That’s kinda creeps me out but it’s better than bearing your moodiness lately”

“I get the job done, don’t I?”

The brunet tore away his gaze from his ex-lover smiling wickedly at Harry. He was thrilled that his friend finally agreed to let him handle the situation like he originally planned in the first place. Forcing Liam’s hand wasn’t what he had in mind when they first got together but the boy didn’t leave him any other choice. He was Zayn’s and always would be.

“I am not complaining about the job, our enemies are scared shitless because of your sudden change of mood and that’s totally good for the business.”

Harry looked away from the freshmen too smirking. He didn’t approve of Zayn’s methods sometimes but he couldn’t say much about it. His friend got the job done in time and with marvelous results but what made him uncomfortable was his plan to get Liam back.

The younger boy avoided them at all costs since the breakup. He was totally committed to the being a good boy thing, it amazed Harry somehow but Zayn’s mood was getting out of control. He couldn’t oppose his friend anymore, even Louis snapped and agreed with Zayn. Liam was for some fucked up reason the only thing that kept Zayn’s dark side at bay.

Harry sighed feeling a bit guilty about finally giving his approval. Liam didn’t know what was coming after him, Zayn was like a raged sea that destroyed everything in its way unless you give him what he wanted. In this case the sacrificial sheep was Liam. He would never harm the boy and the thought kind of comforted Harry somewhat.

“You’re sure you want to do it, Zee?”

Zayn chuckled nodding softly, his eyes shined with something so dark and vicious that it made Harry shudder. This time it was the king of Hell that was after Liam.

“The usual way or… ?”Inquired Harry resigned to act as Zayn wanted. They didn’t have a time machine to use and erase Geoff’s words but Zayn was determined to get the older man to help him. Of course it didn’t involve nice talks around a glass of wine but threating and blackmailing, the usual way for them. They had so many judges and politicians under their thumbs with those methods that they were impermeable to the laws.

++

A few minutes later after agreeing on most of their plan the bell rang. It was time to go back to their student life. Harry had a free period because of an unexpected absence of his teacher. He groaned heading to the library, he thought tiredly of all the sleep he could’ve got if he stayed at home instead.

He turned around the corner stopping suddenly. In front of him, Niall was walking quickly toward the boys’ bathroom. He went in oblivious to the green calculating eyes following him. Maybe his morning wouldn’t go to waste, on that thought Harry trotted happily to the bathroom grinning widely.

“Look what the cat dragged in. First, the lockers then the bathroom… I am flattered, Styles”

Niall was looking at Harry through the mirror in front of him. A smirk stretched his plump rosy lips. He ignored the lad going back to wash his hand and dry them.

“Stop flattering yourself, Horan. And last time I checked Mafia heirs and shit aren’t innocent boys”

Harry brushed off the blond’s joke leaning against the door and locked it discreetly. He didn’t have any reason to deal with Niall anymore since Liam broke up. The blond wasn’t a threat to them since then, he almost forgot about them in favor of comforting Liam and helping him go through his sad breakup mood.

“We don’t have any business together, Styles.”

“I am sure you’re quiet overjoyed to have gotten what you wanted but you see, there is a little tiny problem”

Niall turned around leaning against the sink, he looked curiously at Harry. He didn’t have any problems with the Renegades and Harry’s presence kind of threw him off. He didn’t have a clue of what he wanted.

“What is this little tiny problem?” His voice was low accent heavy.

Harry approached slowly cornering him once again, he put his arms on each side on Niall’s waist leaning against the cold sink.

“ _You_ ” The older lad whispered dangerously leaning in brushing his lips against Niall’s. The blond’s blue eyes went wide, he didn’t expect a remake of their last encounter. His hands went instinctively on Harry hard chest pushing him away.

The older lad caught his hands gripping them tightly which made the blond wince in pain. He pressed his body against Niall’s forcing him to take a step back. The blond winced again in pain as the hard cold sink poked his back.

“Wanna try that again, sweetheart?”

Harry’s voice was low and dangerous. Everything in his demeanor screamed danger, his green pupils went black from a rush of adrenaline and a large disturbing smile stretched his thin lips. Niall shuddered realizing that he was facing the Cheshire cat.

The older lad leant in pressing harshly his lips against Niall’s. He let go of the trembling hands and grabbed tightly the blond waist. His fingers dived painfully in leaving red angry marks. Niall tried to push away again earning him a hard bit on his bottom lip.

Harry kissed him like a madman, his tongue urging him to submit sliding against the blond’s passive one.  His free hand went to the blond soft hair tugging on them making Niall arch his neck.

“Next time you try to mess with Zayn and Liam relationship, I will personally deal with you.”

Green and blue eyes met. Niall was a shaking pliant mess under Harry’s hands. He didn’t have any strength to argue or move. Harry smiled wickedly, his eyes shined with lust and something darker. Niall was an heir of an actual mafia family but Harry made his way up in their world by his own doing and hands. People like that were the most dangerous one to mess with, they had nothing to lose and acted by primal instinct.

“Let me go” Niall whimpered making the older lad chuckle, his skin went cold realizing that all along he didn’t have any kind of power over the Renegades or their leaders. They let him play like a spoiled child and lurked in the dark waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

He would someday be the leader of the Horan but he was still far from it. He didn’t have that dark vicious monster inside him like Harry or Eddie had. He wasn’t thirsty for blood unlike them. He just wanted his friend and him free from them but only succeeded to drown deeper.

“I am not done with you, babe”

Harry voice was still low whispering like afraid to be heard. His attitude was dominant and accepted nothing but submission. He lifted the blond who instinctively wrapped his legs around the older lad waist afraid to fall. Harry pressed him against the nearest wall kissing again.

His free hand went to Niall’s pant undoing in a swift move his belt and pushing the jean down. He then went to his own pant feeing his hard aching cock.

“No” Niall whispered quietly eyes full of tears. He didn’t want his first time to be in a school stinky bathroom. He tried to wriggle and free himself but Harry iron grip tightened even more.

“Stop bloody squirming, I am not going to fuck you…yet” Harry grinned at the frightened blond before going for his neck. He licked and claimed the unmarked pale skin. A strike of pure lust and possessiveness tore his entrails, the blond was his. He wasn’t bent on feelings and pure eternal love like Zayn, he just wanted Niall to be his fucktoy from now on.

The picture of the almighty future leader of the Horan shaking under him as he pounded in his virgin hole made him rock hard.

He grabbed Niall hardening cock jerking it softly, he wasn’t the monster people thought him to be. Well, he was in fact that monster but not in the sex department. He always made sure his partners had as much pleasure as him.

Niall threw his head back banging it hard against the wall. Harry large hand was the first one to touch his cock, the older boy was taking every one of his firsts.  He moaned loudly as his cock stirred to life and became harder than ever. Harry was really skilled truth be told.

“Quiet, I don’t think you want anyone coming in and seeing you like this”

Harry chuckled embracing the debauched view Niall was displaying. He knew the door was locked and no one would dare to disturb them but the blond didn’t. He bit his lip hard trying to hold back another moan making Harry grin amusedly.

The brunet took their cocks in hand stroking them hard and fast trying to find release. He couldn’t control himself anymore. He kissed his lover forcing his tongue out for a messy spit full kiss. The blond was pliant under his touch obeying his every demand, his inexperience pleased Harry. He could make him do anything thinking that it was the normal thing people did.

After a few more hurried strokes the boys came in long white spurt of come. Niall clothes were soaked with it while Harry managed to be clean. He held his semen coved hand licking it before kissing the blond again.

The younger boy tried to flinch away from the kiss scrunching his nose but Harry followed him forcing him to open his mouth. Their combined come tasted weird on the inexperience tongue, he swallowed the mixture shaking his head lightly feeling nauseous.

“You will get used to it, babe”

Harry grinned letting him down and went to wash his hand. He looked through the mirror at Niall. He was tugging his come coved shirt trying to get it away from his skin.

“You should wash it before it dries” advised him Harry smiling amusedly, he dried his hands smoothing his clothes and putting back in his soft cock.

“Fuck you”

The older lad laughed genuinely at the blond angry stare, he looked like a frightened kitten. The thought made him laugh harder earning an even furious glare from Niall.

“When we get to that base, it would be the other way around, babe”

Niall tugged himself back in and tried to wipe the come off his shirt. He was furious about letting Harry mess him up that bad and oddly enough the fact that the older lad just gave them a handjob didn’t even bother him.  

“See you later”

Without any more warning Harry left the bathroom smirking widely. The blond looked at the door dumbly before signing. His shirt looked better than a minute earlier, he took his backpack and left too. He was too late for his class.

++

“You look like the cat that got the canary”

Louis was looking at Harry over his book. His friend didn’t stop smiling from the minute he stepped in the library and sat in front of him. His happy mood began to get on his already sore nerves.

“It’s nothing, just read your damn book”

Harry smiled again looking through the window at the football field. Some students were skipping class and hiding there. He could even see some of them smoking.

“Eleanor went to Grimmy” blurted Louis out of nowhere. His ex-girlfriend was acting weirdly lately and avoided him at all costs. He didn’t blame her for that but her attitude still felt strange.

“Why?” Harry looked questioningly at him smile all forgotten, he didn’t like the girl after what she did to his best friend. And if she tried any funny business, he would personally take care of her.

“I don’t know. The bastard kept his mouth shut for once”

Louis shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, he knew exactly what Harry had in mind and didn’t even care. If the older lad went after her, she would disappear from the surface of the earth in a record time.

She wouldn’t be the first to try and blackmail them for money or services, the last one was after Zayn and it was him that dealt with her. Last time he heard of her, she was in the USA far away from them. Harry preferred more definitive ways to that kind of problem.

**TBC**


	10. Love is wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spread the Love and share the story, people ! Let's make my baby something big!
> 
> Sorry for any lingering mistakes.

**CH.10. Love is wicked**

_This darkness inside me threatens to eat me alive more often than not._

_What would become of my soul? Tell me._

_I think I am a monster with a human appearance_

It was a cold sunny day with the summer around the corner. The high schoolers were buzzing with excitement at the perspective of the end of the year and the traditional prom.

Geoff was heading to his office with a large coffee cup in his hand, he smiled waving at his subordinates and officers. The crime rate escalated quickly lately giving them some long late nights work but everyone did their best. The hope of cuffing the leaders of the Renegades or lately Eddie Redmayne kept them going.

He smiled at his secretary as she quickly ran toward him. Her anxious attitude alerted him, she was a strong woman that’s why she chose her in the first place so seeing her so stressed was unusual.

“Someone is waiting for you in your office, sir. Hurry”

The blond woman whispered quietly afraid to be heard by her colleagues.  She nodded toward the large office of her boss pointing with her chin the two large bodyguards guarding the door.

“Who?” Inquired Geoff arching an eyebrow, the two gorillas looked awfully out of place. He tried to remember if anyone important was due today but nothing came to his mind.

“See for yourself, boss. I am gonna take an early long break now”

The women left him standing there more confused than ever. Everything in the office seemed normal, everyone was busy doing their job. Only his secretary seemed frightened to the point of taking a break only twenty minutes after the day began.

He sighed mumbling under his breath and took a large sip of his black coffee. He quickly made his way to his office frown getting deeper as he recognized the bodyguards, more precisely their tattoo on the neck. They were from the Renegades.

“To what do I own the pleasure Mister Malik? A guilty conscience, maybe?”

Zayn snickered looking up at Geoff who took a seat behind his desk. He put down his coffee staring with disdain at the young man in front of him. The boy acted so superior toward him making his skin crawl.

“I am here to make a deal, Mister Payne” The brunet gave a pointed look to Geoff accentuating on his name. He took a large brown envelope from the seat beside him and threw it on the desk for the man to take.

Geoff eyed the said envelope curiously heart beating fast at the idea that maybe Zayn was there to cooperate with them. If the lad helped them, they would take down the organized crime that corrupted his city.

“What’s in there?” asked the man staring at Zayn, the boy grinned wickedly. He only had the appearance of a young boy, inside he was a monster thirsty for blood. Geoff would be more than glad to put him behind bars.

“Open it and you will know”

Zayn sneered looking down on the man. He was more than determined to take what was his. His eyes focused on the officer as he took and opened the envelope. Zayn chuckled at Geoff’s horror expression. He could see in slow motion when the realization of what Zayn wanted finally hit home.

Geoff stood up swiftly turning on the Paper shredder, he put the content of the envelope through it looking relieved to see the tiny pieces at the other end. Zayn watched him laughing genuinely, the policeman looked like a madman. His cheeks were bright red with embracement and anger.

“You know that I have plenty of those, right? Even more graphic ones”

Zayn snorted still staring at the agitated officer. Geoff’s furious eyes landed on the younger man again, he tried to calm down his wrecked nerves to not commit any crime in his own office.                  

“Why do you have them?”

Geoff passed a shaking hand through his early grey hair. He went to sit again, evening his breath as best as he could. The crime lord got him good, he had to play the right card or he would be lost.

“Don’t you know the saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Let’s talk business now, I don’t have all day long. Some of us have real business to deal with”

Zayn looked highly amused by the man reaction. At least he knew how deep in trouble he was, if the pictures Zayn gave him fell in the wrong hands it would end his carrier and his family.

“As you know cheating is a _bad bad_ thing to do Mister Payne, especially with a subordinate. Some can even say that the poor women was forced to give you sexual favors, I can even hear an angry crowd shout sexual harassments and ask for your resignation. And your poor little family, what would Karen say?”

“Don’t patronize me, little shit! Just tell me what the fuck do you want?”

Geoff banged his fist on the desk spilling coffee all over his papers work. He swore looking at the mess trying to minimize the damages. His stomach was knotted with fear at what might Zayn would want. The thought of becoming a dirty cop made his insides burn with guilty and rage. He made a mistake a few months ago with one of his officers but he transferred her weeks ago and never saw her again, he truly loved his wife and job. If the secret came out, he would lose everything and even face the court.

“I was polite and respectful. I expect the same from you, Captain Payne”

Zayn took another envelope and handed it to the man. Geoff paled as he saw it expecting more blackmail material. The brunet laughed again catching the man confused and worried eyes.

“I want you to let those fake files in your home within the reach of your son”

“What?” Geoff asked with a high pitched voice, he ripped open the new envelope reading curiously the paper.

It was two fake case files about Zayn Malik and Harry Styles. Unlike their real files, those ones only enumerated light crimes like speeding tickets and arrested in possession of drugs, and even mentioned that they were working for some crime lord. The two crime lords were described as troubled teenager boys, Geoff snickered at the profiles. If only it was true, he wouldn’t have so many works to do. 

“Nice work here, I can almost believe the innocent young boys image you described. What about Liam?”

Geoff put down the offensive fake papers and looked at Zayn genuinely curious. He knew that the lad frequented the same high school as his son, educated lowlifes made him softly sneer.

“See I have been in a relationship with your son for almost half a year now but thanks to your big mouth he discovered who I really am and let’s say that things aren’t the same anymore. So I want you to correct your own bloody mistake and let him read the files I gave you”

Zayn stared at the man talking with a firm dangerous voice, he looked bored out of his mind like announcing to a head police officer that he was dating his only son and heir was a banal thing to do and blackmailing him to help in said relationship was boring.

Geoff put a hand on his heart wincing at the sudden pain he felt. His thorax seemed compressed by a heavy weight, his breathing was hard and shallow. He looked horrified at Zayn who seemed indifferent to his despair. His chocolate eyes stared coldly at him confident that he already got what he wanted.

“I will say it once so listen carefully, scumbag. If you ever dare to approach my son, I will personally put a bullet in your fucked up head”

Zayn shrugged nonchalantly taking out his phone, he searched swiftly for a name in his contact list before dialing it. He put the device on speaker waiting as the ring tone filled loudly the room.

Geoff watched him wondering what trick he had up his sleeve this time. He was fuming with rage at how bold and arrogant Zayn was, he looked down at him like he was better. The crime lord was getting on his nerves fast.

Liam’s face crossed his mind, he couldn’t believe that he dated the mobster. But if Zayn said it and actually tried to blackmail him it was true. He didn’t have any interest to lie in such thing. A comforting thought warmed his chest as he remembered the brunet’s words, his son broke up when he knew. He raised him good, the boy would never let himself be involved in the mafia.

Little did he know that all his son entourage was a nest of mobsters.

A familiar voice filled the room startling Geoff from his thoughts. It was one of his close friends, the judge that helped him through so many cases.

“Hello?”

Zayn smirked at Geoff wide eyes. He had planned everything before coming to confront him. He knew that Geoff would never agree and even put his career in jeopardy for the sake of his son. He cheated for sure but afterward the guilt ate him alive, it was clear even in the pictures one of Zayn’s men weekly sent him.

“Judge Cowell, I have a favor to ask.”

“Consider it done, Mister Malik”

Geoff shook his head stunned at the scene in front of him. Zayn Malik talking nonchalantly with a one of the highest judge in the Supreme Court and add to that the judge was his friend from many years now.

“I need you to help me to get rid of a Captain in the police. He is causing me some trouble”

“His name? It’s not in my line of work but I will do my best” Stated proudly Simon making Geoff’s stomach sink deeper. The ground was collapsing under his feet giving an uncomfortable free fall sensation.

“I will get back to you on that, I just wanted to confirm that you could help. I will ring you when needed”

Zayn hung up after a few more polite exchanges. He looked smugly at Geoff and let him process what just happened, the tacit threat spoke volumes. If the man didn’t do as told, he would bring him down and leave nothing of him but ashes.

“I’ve other appointments to attend. I have the impression that we will see each other soon, captain”

The brunet stood up heading to the door. He felt triumphal, power was addicting and he had plenty of it.

“Truth is like the sun, Malik. You can’t hide it, secrets are always revealed”

Geoff spoke with a low resigned voice. Fatigue slipped viciously in his bones, the bitter fact that he couldn’t do anything was overwhelming.

“Darkness rules my world, I thrive in it. Even the light get swallowed”

Zayn faced him buttoning his suit jacket. He looked out of place in the shady office, his expensive suit and shinning boots only reminded the older man that evil always seemed attractive at first but once you bite in the forbidden apple you would only be disappointed by the rotten flesh.

For Geoff, Zayn was the snake that would bring down his son and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it without losing him in the process. He was defeated in every scenario.

++

Later that night Liam was doing as usual his fair share of house chores. He sighed relieved that he was finally done with the dishes. His parents were in the living room chatting vividly like always, his father seemed a bit off but he told them work was hard lately so he quickly brushed it off not giving it a second thought.

He was heading toward his parents when he noticed his father paper work on the counter. He didn’t notice them earlier with the ton of dishes he had to clean. The file was marked with a red bold “ _case closed_ ” over it.

Curiosity won over making him take a sneak peak at the file. His stomach dropped as he recognized the scowling face on the top file, he quickly checked the other confirming his suspicions.

Liam looked at the hallway inspecting that he was indeed alone before beginning to read. His eyes filled with tears as regrets and guilty washed over him. He was reading Zayn’s file first then Harry’s. His heart tightened at the thought that he misjudged the older lads, they were indeed involved in some minor crimes but not the ones he stubbornly accused them of.  

After hearing snatches of his father conversation with his mother nearly a month earlier, he saw red and hurt clouded his mind. He should have dug deeper and gathered more facts before confronting Zayn.

He put the files in place going straight to his bedroom. Tears rushed down his rosy cheeks making him breath hard. He quickly closed his room’s door throwing himself over his bed and tried to muffle his sobs in the pillow.

Liam squeezed his eyes shut trying to chase away Zayn’s hurt face. That night he heard his dad talk about them, not clearly due to the fact that he was hiding far away from him but the snatches he heard were enough to understand that Zayn and Harry were mobsters.

Then again the two files downstairs were saying otherwise, maybe he misheard. They were in fact dealing and judging from what he read the territory expanding was their boss trying to gain more power, and they were recruiting for him.

The young boy remembered all the moments he passed with the older lads, analyzing them. Except for the guns they never had dangerous behavior, Harry was the kindest person he ever met and Zayn treated him like a precious fragile thing.

Putting together what he knew about them, read and heard. It was like three different stories.

Liam’s mind was rushing with thoughts and memories. Harry didn’t confirm to him that in fact they were crime lords now that he thought about it, and Zayn just kept saying over and over that he didn’t want to lose him but neither of them confirmed what he was yelling at the top of his lungs that fatidic night.

Zayn just repeated again and again that he didn’t tell him anything about his work afraid to lose him and again Harry tried to calm them down and help.

Liam groaned ruffling his hair, frustration was slowly but surely getting on his nerves. He wished he could talk to Niall about it or anyone. But he didn’t tell the blond the real reason behind the breakup and oddly enough his friend didn’t push for it. He just told him that they broke up after a bad dispute and the blond was content with the answer and comforted him best he could.

The boy took his phone checking the clock, it was still early. He nervously went to dial Zayn’s number but never pushed the call button. He stared at the numbers like they held any kind of answers to his dilemma.

The files didn’t paint a dark portrait of the boys and he felt guilty about how prompt he was to judge people that welcomed him in their lives and homes. Harry was never anything but kind toward him, and Zayn…

Zayn was the love of his life, since their breakup the lad invaded and hunted his thoughts. He kept recalling their stolen moments together, the warmth of Zayn’s skin the brightness of his smiles and above all his love and tenderness.

He left him without even giving the man a chance to explain himself clearly. They argued and if it wasn’t Harry that interrupted them, they would have argued all night long.

In the heat of the moment everything seemed clear but now that he thought about it, anger led him and he exploded on his EX.

Zayn tried to talk to him the days after but gave up after seeing that Liam clearly avoided them and was trying to have another life away from his former friends and lover. It hurt to see Harry confused face, and Louis disappointed looks but being friends with them reminded him too much of Zayn.

They got along pretty well along the months and cutting the ties with them really broke his heart.

Liam’s phone buzzed in his hand startling him from his dreamy state. It was just a text from Niall wishing him goodnight, he internally hoped it would be Zayn. But the lad actually respected his choice and left him alone even though he still looked at him with sad pleading eyes, he never made any move toward him.

Liam deep down knew that his ex was waiting for any sign from him but until now he didn’t think about Zayn more than his first heart breaking experience. A poisonous hope that maybe everything wasn’t as lost and hopeless as he first thought blossomed in his heart.

If Zayn could forgive him for judging him so fast, they could be together again. The thought stretched his mistreated lips in a genuine smile, the first one in weeks. His gloomy mood cheered a bit at the idea of another chance for their relationship.

Liam finally fell asleep grinning and hugging his pillow tightly. Introspection and feelings tired him more than everything.

++

The next day began with a bright sun and a warm weather. Eddie was on the balcony of his flat admiring the breath taking view he had of the city. A nostalgic feeling tightened his heart, he missed Ireland too much sometimes.

He looked back at Niall who was groggily chewing his cereals. His training was going perfectly, the contracts they had with the local traffickers helped the boy to familiarize with the job. He was good at what he was doing, too good even. The heir wouldn’t need Eddie for long in that department. However as good as he was with contracts and numbers, he lacked a serious dose of self-confidence and physical strength.

He had trained along the years he spent with his parents but to deal with mobsters and criminals he needed to be stronger to handle the situation if anything went south. A good mafia boss never relayed on bodyguards to protect himself, they would often betray him.

“How is school?”

Eddie inquired leaving the balcony railing and going back inside. He sat in front of the blond pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“What?”

Niall looked at him confused, they never chit chatted before and didn’t know why they would start now. He let his cereals and stared confused at the older man.

“How are your grades? Are you doing well? With all the late work we had lately, I just hope you’re not falling behind in class”

Eddie leant back on his chair careful not to wrinkle his blue navy suit. He sipped his coffee looking questioningly at Niall who shrugged mumbling a “ _Good,_   _I guess_ ” before going back to his cereals.

The man skimmed his features trying to find anything suspicious. He had a man follow the boy everywhere and his last report was somehow colorful, he just hoped that the boy would tell him by his own about Styles.

“You know the Horan unlike other Mafia families don’t have anything against being gay. We don’t care in what you stick it as long as the job is done.”

Niall choked on his food coughing loudly, his blue watery eyes focused on Eddie as he grinned amused at him.

“Erm…That’s good to know. Thanks?”

The blond fumbled with his words making his sentence more like a question, he didn’t know what Eddie had in mind but the man was clearly having fun. It was the first time since their forced cohabitation that he saw him smile like that, usually he was serious and professional.

“So you got something you want to share?”

Another characteristic thing about the man was like he talked like a book and acted like the men in those movies where they were dressed with suits all the time and had polite refined manners. It made Niall uncomfortable sometimes feeling like a lowlife beside the overly elegant man.

Eddie grinned looking at him over his coffee cup, he was obviously waiting for some answer. Niall sighed remembering that his mentor had hired someone to follow him twenty four hours. The fact still made him uneasy but he couldn’t say much about it and understood way too well the reason behind it.

“I wonder why you bother to ask when you already know everything”

Niall arched an eyebrow at the man smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest leaning against his chair as well.

“Well, I thought I could at least let you tell me by your own.”

Eddie chuckled beginning a staring contest with the boy. He reminded him sometimes of his little brother, a hotheaded arrogant teenager that thought the world was his just because of his youth and boldness.

“It won’t interfere with work, don’t worry”

Niall groaned trying his to avoid talking about it. He made peace with the fact that Harry was fuckable and he wanted him in his bed but talking about it with Eddie was out of question.

“I know it won’t. But I am curious to know why you changed your mind about them”

It was a genuine question but it still stung. Niall looked away somehow ashamed of his behavior, he was the first one to go and shout his protest about Zayn and Liam relationship but when it concerned him he let slip like nothing.

Hypocrisy chocked him, but Liam wasn’t him. His best friend was so pure and naïve, the fear of Zayn corrupting him swallowed everything else in his mind. Liam didn’t know a thing about their world and what people like them could do.

He could handle Harry no matter what, he knew his dark side and everything else he did. He wasn’t lulled with lies and false promises. Zayn lured his friend and made him believe he was nothing more than a drug dealer but Niall knew that Harry was an actual crime lord with blood on his hands.

“I just realized that we weren’t so different, I understood better what Zayn wanted from my friend”

The realization hit when he saw Zayn’s agonizing stares every time Liam passed by. He felt guilty deep down about gloating behind Liam’s back about the breakup. Liam was Zayn’s salvation, just like he was to Niall. The only light in their dark work, his innocence was overwhelming and made them stay human somehow.

He spent days keeping a close eye on Zayn, only a blind man wouldn’t see that the boy was broken by Liam leaving and from what he heard Zayn was spiraling out of control too. Niall was amazed that Liam had that much power over him without even acknowledging it.

He had a complete utter control over a crime lord and didn’t even know. He could make Zayn do anything for him but he would never dare use his ex in such a way. Zayn was head over heels for him for that, Liam was so kind and good that the thought wouldn’t even cross his mind.

“In our world, it’s easier to succumb to temptation than fighting for sanity. I checked up myself Malik and Styles background, they would never hurt your friend. Malik would never dare destroy his last chance of redemption. That silver light that all influent man like him hopes for to redeem, Liam is it for him.”

Eddie felt silent a moment letting Niall process his words, the boy was wiser than the first day he saw him. He wasn’t the reckless boy that was after blood, his temper cooled down somehow. After having what he yearned for, he just realized that Zayn wasn’t the monster he pictured him to be. The irony was painfully obvious.

It took him a heartbroken friend to realize he was fighting the wrong enemy since the beginning.

“But be careful with the Styles boy, Niall.”

Eddie’s low and husky voice startled the blond from his daydreaming. The man stood up ready to begin a long day of work.

“What do you mean?” Inquired Niall looking curiously at Eddie,

“I think it’s a lesson you need to learn for your sake, but I will tell you that you aren’t that different from Liam.”

The older man left without adding another word leaving a very confused Niall behind him. He smiled weakly as he took the elevator to the car parking. Protecting the heir from Styles was the only thing he couldn’t do, he needed the lad to break the last shreds of innocence in the blond.

After the last rapprochement between the younger lads, he had Styles followed discreetly for a few days. What he discovered didn’t even make him blink an eye but for Niall it would be his first real heartbreak. Harry would destroy him for sure and Eddie counted on it to make Niall into the family head he was supposed to be.

Truthful love never existed in their world, it was always poisoned with lies. He was impressed that the Malik boy chose that path despite knowing that lies would never stop and only become bigger as time passed by.


	11. Down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand and show yourself people!!

**CH.11. Down the rabbit hole**

 

Days later, Niall found himself in bed with Harry. The older lad was drawing abstracts patterns on his back with the tips of his long fingers making him shiver. He smiled hauling himself up on his elbows and kissed softly Harry.

The lad chuckled hugging him closer, he smiled in the kiss giving as good as he got. The bed squealed as Harry turned them around making a place between the blond inviting thighs. He backed away from the kiss grinning when Niall tried to follow him, his green eyes shined with something easily mistaken for love by the younger boy underneath him.

A familiar pleasant warmth nested in Niall’s stomach, he stared at Harry hands hovering over his smooth inked skin. His curls were hanging down covering his smiling face, his gestures and attitude showed nothing but kindness and tenderness toward his lover.

Niall smiled back thinking that he finally understood why Liam was so deep in love with Zayn. If he was half good as Harry, it was worth it.

Naiveté and innocence got the poor little bird eaten by the big bad cat, but Niall didn’t know that story quite yet.

“Hi there”

Harry whispered lowly dropping his voice a level making it huskier than usual.  He rubbed his stubbles on Niall smooth left cheek making the lad laugh and flinch away.

“Hi yourself”

Niall giggled filling the room with the happy sound, they were at Harry’s house. No one knew about their relationship yet. The blond wanted to tell Liam about it but Harry wasn’t ready.

Harry explained something about not wanting to hurt Zayn, the Liam memory was still fresh. And the blond kind of feared Liam’s reaction too, the break up really destroyed him and the last few days his friend acted strangely, staring at Zayn while previously he did everything to avoid him. It felt like he was looking for something.

The couple was startled from their kissing session by Niall’s phone going off. The blond eyebrows knitted together recognizing Liam’s personalized ringtone. Harry groaned biting his neck not letting him move.

“I have to answer, Haz”

The nickname slipped with such ease making Harry grin darkly in the blond’s neck. He kissed the pale skin grinding his growing hard on against Niall’s soft cock in hope of awaking it.

“Please”

Niall gripped his large shoulders tightly whispering, he tried to reach the nightstand next to the large bed. Harry groaned in frustration letting him move enough to answer but still hovering possessively over his frail body.

“What’s up, Li?”

Harry began to kiss a wet path toward Niall’s pink hard nipples when the blond tapped his shoulder urging him to let go. The blond stood up and began to dress up quickly phone hanging between his ear and shoulder. He paled visibly while listening to Liam.

Harry frowned confused. He sat on the bed wrapping a white sheet over waist, still staring at the blond following his every move in the room as he tried to put on his shirt.

“I am coming”

Without any more exchanged words, Niall finally hung up. His voice wavered shaken by Liam news, he grew restless over the seconds fumbling with his shoes. Harry stood up wrapping his long arms around the blond’s torso preventing him from moving anymore.

“What’s wrong, babe? You’re all over the place”

“Liam’s dad has been shot”

Niall turned around breathing hard and eyes filled with tears. He rested his head on his lover shoulder sobbing softly. Liam seemed wrecked over the phone, he spoke with shocked words hardly pronouncing them right.

Harry hugged the boy rubbing his back trying to sooth his fear. He leaned in murmuring calming words to his lover. The older lad was stunned, not by the news but by the fact that Zayn actually went through with his plan. The boy was a menace.

“I will take you there, yeah?”

Niall shook his head backing away, he wiped his tears looking with wide sad eyes at Harry.

“I will go by myself, I still didn’t tell anything to Liam about us” He choked out painfully. Harry nodded smiling reassuringly at him.

A few minutes later, Harry was staring down at the property gate from his room balcony. A cold breeze made him shiver as he went back inside. Niall already left in a cab.

He took his phone dialing Louis who immediately answered with a bored ton.

“Tell me he is gone, my bed misses me, mate”

Harry laughed at his friend retort, he knew for a fact that Louis had a long night with some mobsters they tried to recruit.

“Yeah, he just left. All clear”

“Finally!! Fuck I am shattered”

Louis sighed relieved, his hand went to pour another glass of whiskey while his eyes skimmed the crowd in the club. He knew all about Harry and Niall affair, his friend got the poor boy wrapped around his finger in matter of days.

The blond trusted Harry too easily on whatever fucked up reasons he had. He highly suspected that his bodyguard knew all about it too and let slid for some unknown motives. The older man had surely planned something, he would never let Niall near Harry without evident goals.

Louis just wondered what they were, it certainly wasn’t to bring them down because using Harry wasn’t the good way to do so. Harry was just fooling with the boy until he would eventually get bored and have a new toy to break. The new flavor of the week seemed to be a virgin credulous boy.

He loved Harry like a brother, he would take a bullet for the lad but that sinister part of him freaked the shit out of him sometimes. Louis didn’t have the energy nor the absence of conscious, Harry had to play with peoples feeling like he usually did. Manipulation was his finest art, and God the lad exceled in it. He could sell you sand in the middle of a desert.(*)

From the corner of his eyes, Louis finally caught the person he was seeking for hours. Eleanor was sitting in a VIP booth chatting with Nick. The duo clearly didn’t saw him at the bar.

“Where are you?”

Harry startled him, he completely forgot their phone conversation. Louis groaned frustrated as Nick patted sympathetically Eleanor shoulder. He didn’t know nor cared about who the girl cheated on him with but her behavior lately was getting stranger. He just wanted to know what she was up too.

“At Grimmy’s club. He is with El, What the fuck are they up to?”

“Why are you still on her back, Lou? If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you’re madly in love with her”

Louis snickered at Harry. What he was feeling was far from love, his pride was still in the healing process for what she did but the sudden friendship between his former best friend and his Ex intrigued him. Nothing good came out of former friends and Ex’s allying together.

“They’re up to something, I just want to know what the fuck it is”

“We’ll deal with it when time comes. Come home now, Zayn shot Liam’s father”

Harry chuckled as he heard Louis choke on his drink. The lad was coughing like an old man at the other end of the line.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Louis mumbled with a raspy voice trying to even his breathing, the news had the effect of a bomb going off in the middle of silent night scarring the living hell out of people.

“You heard well, Zaynie put a bullet in Geoff. Captain of police and shit”

Louis headed for the exit almost throwing people to the ground as he passed by. Eleanor and Nick already forgotten, he swiftly slide in his car turning on the engine.

“Why?”

Harry laughed once more over the phone, Louis knew about Zayn doing his best to get Liam back. He even knew about his little rendezvous with the head of the police but shooting him was unexpected.

“I don’t know a shit about what the boy has in mind, I just know it’s him. No one would attempt anything against Geoff without having his ass hunted by his officers, only Zayn would risk it”

Louis nodded along even if his friend couldn’t see. He put his phone on speaker and took off quickly. The engine roared appreciatively as the lad sped through the city.

“However He is not dead and that speaks volume. Zayn wants him alive, I’m waiting for you. I will try to call Zayn”

Harry hung up trying to call his friend right after. While talking to Louis he dressed in a black skinny jean and a white shirt. After two rings Zayn disconnect his call sending him right to voicemail. The taller lad sighed, they had to wait until their friend came home to have some explanation.

+++

Liam sat next to his mother in the waiting room, it had been hours since they were there. At least, it seemed hours. His eyes went to the massive digital clock on the wall, only an hour to go before the end of his father surgery.

He sighed joining his hands together and rested his forehead on them, a silent prayer for his injured father. They didn’t know much except he was involved in a hit and run of some sort, except it was with guns. He was shot in the thigh, what looked like a minor injury morphed in a nightmare after the doctors examined him.

Hours earlier a doctor explained to them that Geoff risked paralysis in his left leg, Liam zoned out of the medical terms letting his mother handle the situation. Hearing paralysis made his blood run cold, his father would never walk again or practice his job. It would slowly kill him, Geoff was never one to sit on his butt all day long.

Liam’s head jerked up after hearing running footsteps in the hallway, he silently hoped it was Niall. He called him only a few minutes ago but maybe he made it sooner than expected. The boy looked at his mother who was oddly quiet not even shedding a tear, the calm before a raging storm.

The women looked straight ahead of her, staring at thin air clearly lost in her thoughts. Her body laid in the uncomfortable plastic chair, calm not even moving a finger and breathing deeply. She didn’t make a sound nor move since the doctor left. Liam shook his head sadly, she obviously was in shock.

“Babe?”

Zayn stood at the door looking worriedly at Liam, his breathing was hard and fast like he just ran a marathon. The other persons in the room stared confusedly at him, he was in a suit that cost all of their hospitals bills combined and looked like a model straight out of the big ads in town.

Liam exhaled deeply, not even knowing when he stopped in the first place. Zayn was staring at him ignoring all the curious eyes in the room, like they were alone in the whole world.  The lad approached slowly kneeling in front of him.

“Zayn?” breathed Liam, he expected Niall to come running not Zayn. Tears rushed down his cheeks, all the worry and sadness he felt for weeks finally bursting out of him. He launched at the man hugging him tightly, the brunet rubbed his back trying to sooth his lover.

The room filled with hard contained sobs, Liam held on tighter on Zayn. The world faded away, finally able to let go and cry. Tears for his father, himself and all the confused days he went through since their breakup.

Zayn stood up as best as he could with Liam death-gripping him, he looked at Karen smiling apologetically at her. She was confused to say the least, her son was a crying mess in the arms of a total stranger.

“M’am Payne, I am Zayn”

Zayn saluted her while still holding Liam. The boy was sniffing softly and didn’t even hear Zayn’s husky voice talking to his mother.

“You’re his boyfriend?”

Karen inquired standing up too and put a comforting hand on her son’s back. Liam finally let go of Zayn wiping his tears.

“Yes, I am sorry that we had to meet in such circumstance” 

Zayn extended his right hand to the woman while his left went to Liam’s waist keeping him close. He knew that his lover needed comfort more than anything, and usually physical contacts helped him a lot. But it wasn’t his only motives, he wanted to remind Liam how perfectly they fit together and of course make a good impression on Karen.

Karen shook his hand giving him a weak smile. She wanted to meet the boy for weeks now but Liam always disagreed inventing countless excuses. Her eyes roamed appreciatively on Zayn’s appearance, he was dressed like magazines cover even his tattooed hands fitted the look, she would have to talk with her son later about them.

“I am glad to finally meet you, son. You can call me Karen”

Zayn smiled brightly thrilled that the woman called him so innocently ‘ _son_ ’. Liam resembled her in many levels, specially her easy trusting nature. Her chocolate eyes shined with candidness and kindness.

Liam watched the exchange quietly, his heart skipped a beat as Zayn so nonchalantly told his mother he was his boyfriend. They didn’t talk for weeks and Liam avoided him like plague but Zayn was standing there smiling at his mother like nothing ever happened. 

“What are you doing here? I mean how did you know?”

Zayn tore his gaze from the woman and looked at Liam. The boy looked wrecked, his eyes were tainted with an angry red and still shined with tears. Liam stared confused at his lover, confused by his sudden presence but yet relieved to have him there.

“The news are on repeat about your father being shot since this afternoon, I came as soon as I could.”

Liam nodded, it made sense. The captain of the police being shot while on duty was press material, especially when the criminal was still on the run. He just hoped that their house wasn’t infested with journalists.

“Thank you, Zee. You didn’t have to after all the shit that…”

Zayn leant in kissing chastely his lover, he silenced him not even caring about the audience or Karen right next to them. The women looked fondly at them glad that her son found someone so caring.

Little did she know that the devil always wore the appearance of the loved ones to lure his victims better. Zayn was internally overjoyed that his plan went so smoothly. Liam was in his arms and his parents weren’t a threat anymore.

The fact that he shot Geoff to get Liam didn’t even bother him the slightest, a necessary evil that had to be done.

“Payne?”

A tired looking surgeon called them, they all went to the hallway to discuss the situation away from curious ears. Karen looked on the edge of fainting while Liam hung on Zayn tighter.

“I am the surgeon that performed the surgery on your husband, he is out of danger. Everything went perfectly but he has to stay at the hospital for a few more weeks and start reeducation for his leg.”

Karen nodded at the doctor relieved but another worry tore her stomach. They didn’t have the money to pay all the bills that would come. Reeducation and hospitalization were expensive therefore out of their reach.

“I am sorry to tell you this at such a moment, but you’ve to pay for his fees right now. The new policy of the hospital, and the reeducation your husband needs really is expensive.”

Tears flowed from Karen resigned eyes, the young doctor just confirmed her fears. She wasn’t able to afford the treatment, their assurance would never pay. And if it did, it would be too late.

“Money isn’t problem, doctor. Just make sure he will be on his two feet soon”

Zayn’s voice startled Liam and his mother from their worries. The lad shook hands with the surgeon and asked more details about payments, like paying such an exorbitant bill was nothing.

Karen stared at the boy with wide choked eyes. She inspected him once more finally realizing that the boy was dressed in a very expensive brand suit and even his cologne smelled luxury. Karen’s eyes caught the Rolex at his wrist as the brunet caressed her son’s cheek before following the surgeon behind.

Zayn went with the doctor leaving the stunned duo behind, the women jaw dropped her mind finally hitting the realization that her son was dating some extremely rich heir.

“Who is he, hon’?”

Liam scratched his neck nervously, he was used to people looking at Zayn with stunned expression but seeing his mother do so made him anxious. His family didn’t come from money and didn’t have any, so dating someone like Zayn was awkward sometimes, his luxurious world never ceased to amaze him.

“I know, money isn’t a problem for him. But are you really letting him pay, mom?”

“Of course not! He really helped us here but I will pay him back every penny.”

Karen smiled reassuringly at her son, the heavy weight on her chest finally going away. Her husband was out of danger and the money wasn’t going to be a problem. The older lad really did them a solid and now she could focus only on paying him back instead of worrying about her husband not getting the treatment he needed.

Further away from there, Zayn signed the paper for Geoff bills. He grinned darkly making the receptionist shiver. Everything he wanted was his now, and paying for Geoff was the least he could do after all he put him in such bad shape.

The old receptionist took away the papers and half ran toward her boss. The boy really scared her, he was indeed handsome but his aura was lugubrious. His chocolate eyes shined with something darker than anything she previously saw.

Zayn took his phone not bothering to listen to the voicemail Harry left, he knew what it was about. He dialed his friend quickly heading toward the Payne family.

“Motherfucker!! You did it!”

The lad chuckled as he heard Louis scream through the phone, Harry’s voice echoed over Louis’s asking him what happened.

“Put me on speaker, Lou”

Zayn grinned amusedly, his friend were bickering like an old married couple. He heard enough insults to understand that Louis stole Harry’s phone from him when it rang. Listening to them, no one would think that they were notorious crime lords instead of just two energetic teenagers.

“What happened, Zee? I mean except from the obvious. How is Liam?”

Harry seemed worried, even Louis grunted waiting to hear some news about the younger boy. They really liked him, Liam was like a little brother to them. Or a brother in law as Louis put it while laughing his ass off.

“He is shocked obviously but everything is fine now, his father is too. I am going back to them now”

Louis snickered while Harry smirked. If Zayn wanted the man dead, he would have been six feet under already. But hearing that Liam was fine comforted them, the young boy really didn’t deserve what life threw at him.

“Who is “ _them_ ”?” inquired curiously Harry.

“Karen, Liam’s mother. And Liam”

Harry arched an eyebrow and Louis whistled impressed. Zayn managed not only to get Liam back but also was on the good side of his mother. Karen would surely see him as the good caring boyfriend she wished for her son.

“See you later, guys”

Zayn hung up eyebrows knitted together as he saw Niall hugging Karen. The blond was clearly a member of their little family, the brunet envied him but was determined to be trusted by the Payne by all means necessary.

“Zayn! I was waiting for you, son”

Karen waved at him smiling happily, all worries long forgotten. Liam smiled at him while Niall only frowned confused by the exchange.

“Did they let you see your husband yet?”

He approached the group going straight to Liam and put a hand on his waist pressing him close to his body. Niall was still staring questioningly at him not sure how to act. Liam blushed by their sudden proximity but didn’t move away.

“Not yet, he is still sleeping and will be for a while”

Zayn nodded, Karen was clearly smitten by him. She saw him as the knight in shining armor that saved them from major money troubles.

“I have to go now, boys. The girls are waiting for my call, and the hospital will call us if anything happens”

“We just have to wait then,” Added Zayn

Karen smiled hugging her son once more before leaving, her daughters were still waiting for updates on their father’s state.

“You’re invited for dinner, Zayn. We have some matter to discuss, son”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at the leaving form of the woman, she waved over her shoulder as she quickly walked toward the exit.

“She is talking about the bills”

Liam answered his question taking a step back to have a better look at him. He seemed nervous all of sudden, and Niall was shooting millions of question with his blue eyes.

“We’ve to talk too, Zee”

The young boy eyes met his own playing awkwardly with his hands. All what Zayn wanted to do was kiss him senseless and make up for the lost time.

“Sure, but do you mind waiting in my car for a bit? I still have some stuff to do here with the papers”

“No, not at all”

Liam smiled earnestly at him clearly oblivious of what was happening around him. Zayn needed some time alone with Niall, and by the looks of it the blond wanted to talk to him as well.

“I’ve to go to, Li. Call me if anything happens, yeah? I will pass by your house later.”

Niall hugged firmly his friend, he couldn’t do much about Zayn anymore. He still didn’t approve of him but going against him would be a waste of time, however he would watch him closely. If the lad did anything wrong by his best friend, he would intervene and make sure Liam never crossed his path again.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?!


	12. Looks can be deceiving

**CH.12. Looks can be deceiving**

 

“What do you got in store for us, Zayn?”

Niall was leaning on the railing of the hospital rooftop, his blue eyes followed the busy people passing by the huge building.

“Don’t get on your high horses, Niall”

Zayn snickered putting his hands in his pant pockets. The blond was giving him his back while talking, it did irritate him on some level.

“Believe it or not but I am genuinely curious to know what you’re planning to do with Liam, I am not judging or whatever”

Niall turned back still leaning casually on the railing, a heavy breeze blew making him shiver. He didn’t wear his jacket that day and regretted it instantly.

“Just know that I would never hurt him. I always protect what’s mine”

Zayn looked at him with hard cold eyes, he despised what the blond represented. A future concurrent in the business who didn’t do anything to earn his place except being born.

“You talk about him like an object,”

Niall interjected with a calm composed tone which intrigued Zayn even more. He expected angry shouts or threats not a serious Niall. He did learn from that older man he lived with. According to the brunet’s source, Eddie Redmayne was the right hand of the family and was currently helping their heir to learn the business. 

“Like I said, the only thing that you need to know is that I will never hurt him”

Zayn eyes’ roamed over Niall’s form inspecting him closely for the first time. He was indeed attractive and surely in a few years he will grew out of his teenager awkwardness and become a handsome young man. The older lad grinned understanding one of the reasons why Harry chose him as his flavor of the week.

“He is my best friend, Zayn. I would literally do anything for him, I even tried to challenge you before. He doesn’t know a shit about our world, don’t destroy the colorful picture he got about life and love”

Niall stared at him talking with borrowed words, he didn’t even get the meaning of what he was saying. Zayn laughed genuinely amused by the boy. Niall eyed him curiously not understanding the sudden outburst.

“What do you know about our world, pretty boy? If you knew a shit about it, you wouldn’t worry about Liam because you would already know that it was a lost cause, and you wouldn’t fall prey to Harry”

Zayn smirked at Niall stunned expression, his cheeks turned bright at the mention of Harry which proved that the boy didn’t know at all what he got himself in.  

“A lost cause? And what does Styles have to do with this?”

Niall seemed honestly interested, Eddie had still a long road to go before turning the boy into a ruthless leader like them. It saddened Zayn a bit that this candid caring version of Niall would die someday to let room for a bitter darker persona.

“A lost cause because what I want, I always get. And for the other part, I can’t say much but I will tell you this in the name of your friendship with Liam. Stay away from the Cheshire Cat”

Zayn left the blond on the rooftop without further notice. It wasn’t his place to explain why Harry was bad news, and he suspected that Eddie had something in mind for the blond on that matter.

Niall looked at the brunet more confused than ever. He was the second after Eddie to warn him about Harry. He didn’t get why they were so worried about their relationship, Harry was unexpectedly kind and attentive.

++

Minutes later Zayn found Liam leaning against his car in the hospital parking. As soon as he saw him the boy’s demeanor changed growing more nervous. The brunet sighed already picturing whatever tiring talk Liam had in mind. The perspective wasn’t appealing but at least Liam was back in his life, and he would make sure he stayed in.

“Hey, L…”

Liam threw himself at the older lad kissing him roughly. Zayn kissed back instinctively, wondering what the hell was happening. He expected a long boring talk about feeling, not a messy nervous kiss. Liam put his arms around the taller lad neck pressing closer, almost afraid of being rejected.

Unwillingly Zayn broke the kiss, the place wasn’t ideal for a make out session especially with sad people crying in a corner.

“I am sorry about the way I acted, I was..”

Zayn silenced Liam with a quick kiss acting surprised by his sudden confession. He already knew what Liam was about to say and why. Geoff acted greatly his part in his wicked plan.

“No babe, I am the one who should apologize. I know that being a drug dealer isn’t ideal and I am sorry for putting you through so much”

Liam shook his head eyes watering, guilt crushed his heart for a few days now. Zayn always was anything but kind and honest with him. He didn’t hide the fact he was a dealer and Liam on misheard words accused him of worst, and Harry too.

“No, Zayn. I really acted badly, I accused you of being some sort of crime lord with nothing but a misheard conversation. I should have trusted you and listened instead of blaming and yelling. And despite everything you showed up today and help my family, I don’t deserve you”

Zayn hugged the boy grinning madly in his neck, he got him right where he wanted. Liam was too innocent and trusted him blindly. He was indeed a crime lord and the one who put his father in the hospital, Liam first suspicions were right but he would never let him know the truth ever again.

Life was twisted like that.

“Never say that again, Li. You deserve only the best and I am the lucky one here. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, babe. I love you”

Zayn cupped Liam cheeks kissing every part of his face, he truly loved him. And Liam did deserve the best, even if it meant someone better than Zayn. The brunet was determined to keep him by his side forever.

“I love you, Zee. I love you so much” breathed Liam, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Zayn was everything he wanted. The lad saw past their argument and forgave him even.

“What about getting out of here?”

Liam emitted a watery laugh nodding, they slid in the car getting out the parking. They had a lot of catching up to do.

++

It was a few days later that the dinner was brought up again, Karen was in the kitchen chopping vegetables talking with her son who was doing quietly his homework.

“Is Zayn free tonight?”

Liam looked up curious, unexpectedly his mother didn’t talk about Zayn at all after their meeting. Then again she was too busy with work and her husband lately. If she wasn’t at work, she would be in the hospital by Geoff’s side helping him through reeducation. Liam didn’t see her quite much, he missed her sometimes.

“I think he is, why?”

Karen smiled begging to peel the potatoes, she didn’t have time lately to really meet and talk with Zayn. But tonight she freed her schedules and informed her daughters about it. They would arrive home soon and were exited to meet Liam’s boyfriend. Nicola even took the day off from work and Ruth skipped some classes to make it on time.

“I invited him for dinner, remember? Can you call and ask him if he could make it for tonight, your sisters are coming too.”

Liam stared jaw agape at his mother, it was sudden and unexpected. He didn’t even know if Zayn was free for sure. And the perspective of the family dinner with Zayn stressed him senseless.

“Why tonight?”

Karen arched an eyebrow at him, her son’s anxiety was all over the place. It was the first time he presented a boyfriend to them after all. She wished that her husband was there with them to give Zayn the famous dad talk, which would have been gold to watch. The man prepared his speech and shotgun threats for years now.

“It’s the least we can do, He paid for all your father bills and made sure he got the best doctors. And of course, I have to talk with him about how I am going to pay him back”

Liam nodded nervously at her, she was right they couldn’t make Zayn pay so much. He was kind enough to help them but his mother would never abuse it.

“I am going to call him and check then”

Karen smiled and went back to her cooking while her son quietly left the room.

++

At the other side of the town, Harry and Zayn were busy beating the living soul out of some concurrent that tried to sell his products on their territory.

“So how is the wifey?”

Harry joked as he punched their victim, his fist landed on the man’s eyes making a disgusting noise. Blood spattered from the broken skin staining Harry’s face.

“If he hears you calling him that you will be in worst state than this fucker here”

Zayn laughed and took his turn to hit the man, he was a bloody mess staining them with blood after every hit. He was unrecognizable after all they put him through.

“I know seeing that I was there last time you argued. God, that boy has fire in him”

The taller lad laughed genuinely like they were talking in some coffee not in a deserted hangar while beating up a man to death. Their victim emitted a guttural noise spitting more blood, he was hanging from the ceiling like a common punching bag. 

“Yeah, fire… How is Niall by the way?”

Zayn wiped his hands and unrolled his shirt sleeves over his forearms. Their job was done, it was time to finish the man.

“Tight, last time I did him..”

Harry laughed out loud and went to wash his hands in the water bucket next to his friend. Zayn rolled his eyes at the dirty retort, Harry was the opposite of romantic. He talked about his conquests in vivid details not caring about them or their reputations.

“For fuck’s sake, spare me the details. You know what I mean, Haz”

“Why the fuck should I care, Zee? I am not his bloody shrink”

The lad took out his gun putting on the silencer. He looked curiously at Zayn before shooting indifferently their victim straight in the head.

“He is Liam’s best friend, mate. Don’t fool around with him too much”

Zayn gave the lad a pointed look. Niall would surely go to Liam when Harry would dump him, and it would only put his relationship with Harry in jeopardy. Harry nodded understanding his friend unspoken words.

“I got it, mate. I will dump him gently, if that even exist”

Some of their men took the dead body and began to clean the place. Harry shrugged and went outside followed closely by Zayn. Their cars were already waiting for them.

“I was wondering about your new house, what the fuck made you buy such big ass shit?”

Harry leant against his car lightening a cigarette, he only smoked after a kill. His mother would have his head if he made it a habit, she was overprotective sometimes. He didn’t blame her, their painful past made her that way.

“You said yourself that I needed a house, I quote “ Stop invading my house and don’t be a lame looser by living with your mommy””

Zayn laughed stealing his friend smoke and took a deep hit. The nicotine spread in his chest relaxing his tense muscle. Unlike his friends, he was addicted to it.

“Yeah, I remember that. But you know I didn’t mean it, mate. You’re always welcome, mi casa su casa and shit”

Harry closed his eyes resting his head on the cold metal of his car. He looked exhausted on the edge of sleeping right then and there. Zayn eyed him disapprovingly, their work increased since they extended to London a few weeks ago and Harry took the majority of it while Zayn handled the town by himself.

“I know, Hazza but I needed a space for myself and Li”

Zayn smiled remembering his boyfriend, they made up and were better than ever. He didn’t tell him yet about the house and wanted it to be a surprise.

He was anxious about the boy’s reaction, the older lad felt like walking on eggshells since he first gave him the ring. Liam’s feared any kind of commitment. Zayn didn’t blame him, he kind of understood his point of view. He was too young to take life changing decisions.

“Liam really got you good, it’s stunning to see”

Harry chuckled taking another hit. Zayn opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang loudly in his pocket. He quickly took it checking with a smile the ID caller.

“Hey babe”

He took the call walking away from a laughing Harry who cat-called him. The lad made some obscene moves with his hands laughing even harder as Zayn rolled his eyes. He was having too much entertainment making fun of the brunet.

“Why is Harry whistling like a bad porn star who’s trying to pick up girls?”

Zayn chuckled at his boyfriend witty retort. He waved goodbye at Harry and slid in his car. The idea of going home and taking a shower was more than appealing. The blood and sweat on his clothes disturb him.

“Don’t mind him, you know how he is. Anyway, what’s up?”

Liam sighed going to sit on his bed, he really wanted Zayn to meet his family but to make it really happen made him anxious. His mother already loved him and his sisters were talking his ears off about the lad but still he was frightened by the whole dinner thing.

“My mom invited you for dinner tonight, my sisters will be there too”

Zayn grinned, he waited for the meeting for days. Karen finally made time for it. The lad sped toward his house, a plan already taking form in his brain.

“Okey, I will be there to pick you up guys at eight o’clock then”

Before Liam could put a word, Zayn hang up on him. The boy looked at his phone speechless, he quickly went downstairs to find his mother still in the kitchen.

“He said he will pick us up at eight, before you say anything I didn’t have time to tell him you were cooking”

Karen smiled and put down the dishes she was holding, setting the table seemed unnecessary then. Liam shrugged going back to his unfinished homework. Even if it was the end of the year, their teachers flooded them with work.

“I am not against going out! Did he tell you anything else?”

Liam shook his head, Zayn seemed kind of busy and was driving so he didn’t insist. Karen squealed thrilled at the idea of going out, she had a very tiring days lately. It was refreshing to do something new.

“Hi there!”

Nicola strolled down the hallway going to hug her mother, Ruth followed behind smiling knowingly at Liam. The boy sighed finding comfort that at least his father wasn’t there to embarrass him along with his sisters. The girls were buzzing with excitement.

“So Li is finally presenting the future mister Payne?”

His older sister Nicola chuckled and pinched his cheek. He Skype-called enough with her to know that she was waiting for the occasion for a long time now. Ruth sat in front of him smiling mischievously, she bit loudly in her apple munching loudly the fruit.

“Leave the boy alone, Nic. He is already stressed enough”

Karen intervened making his daughters chuckle. Liam smiled heart tightening at the scene, he didn’t know he missed so much his family until he saw his sisters laughing so casually with their mother. Nicola moved out years ago while Ruth went to live on campus. They visited but most of the time it was only him and his parents.

Liam’s phone buzzed in his pocket startling him, he checked it swiftly reading the text from Zayn.

“ _Dress nicely, love u XX_ ”

“What’s wrong, honey?” Asked Karen

Liam locked his phone putting out of reach of his invasive sisters. They would surely go through it for teasing material.

“Zayn just sent me a text telling me to dress nicely or whatever..”

Ruth arched an eyebrow looking at her mother, the woman clearly told them it was supposed to be a stay-at-home night.

“Are we going out?”

From there everything went to hell from Liam’s perspective. His sisters and mother took over the upstairs bathroom to get ready for the night. They seemed so excited and happy needing the distraction after the hell week they went through.

Liam opted for a black skinny jean, a white shirt and old convers, he didn’t have fancy clothes like the others members of his family or Zayn. The lad had a closet as big as his room and numerous suits, who needed so many suits anyway?

++

At eight o’clock sharp the doorbell rang. Liam raced his sisters to the door wanting some time alone with his boyfriend before his family.

Zayn stood on the porch with a massive bouquet in hand. He wore a nice dark blue suit, and even his quiff was perfect. He clearly went out of his way to impress the Payne. Liam smiled moved by his boyfriend’s effort. The ring on his left hand shined under the artificial light, he looked like a fairy tale for Liam. 

“Hi”

The brunet smiled at his boyfriend leaning in to kiss him. A chaste welcoming kiss to sooth his nerves.

“hmm” Liam whimpered almost forgetting where they were. A loud cough interrupted them, Liam’s cheeks reddened instantly while the women of his family eyes them amused.

Zayn handed the flowers to Karen thanking her for the invitation and then presented himself to Nicola and Ruth complimenting the girls on their appearances. The women were clearly under his charm, he was a fine talker.

A brown range rover was waiting for them in front of the house, Liam didn’t recognize it as Harry’s. In fact the lad’s car was black. He looked questioningly at Zayn hoping that the lad didn’t buy a car for the night, the idea idea seemed ridiculous but knowing his lover it wasn’t that much.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vat is happening here?!


	13. Smoke screen

**CH.13. Smoke screen**

**Fake it until you make it**

 

Taylor showed up on a bright sunny day.

She wore a pretty little white dress with black high heels, her signature make up made her the most beautiful girl Harry laid eyes on. Her deep red lips stretched in a smile as Harry answered the door.

“Hi there handsome”

Taylor took off her sunglasses grinning at Harry. Her eyes roved appreciatively on the lad naked chest, his tattoo flexing under his every move.

“Hi there beautiful”

The girl giggled shivering under Harry hungry green eyes. His voice was deep and husky meaning that the lad was sleeping a minute ago.

“Are you going to let me in or…?”

Harry chuckled and stepped to the side to let the blond in. He checked her up humming approvingly as his eyes landed on her curvy forms. It had been a while since they hooked up, last time he heard of her she was with some musician but her relationships sadly never lasted.

“What brings you in my humble abode?”

The lad hugged her from behind, hooking his long arms around her thin waist. The talk was clearly just talk, they already knew what would happen in a few minutes.

“Let’s say I got bored lately and I recall you promised me mind blowing sex anytime I wanted”

Taylor tilted her head to the side allowing better access to Harry’s wandering lips. She could feel him smile against her skin while his hands were already under her clothes.

“As usual, I am glad you came. I was kind of bored too lately”

The lad warm breath made her shudder picturing what was to come. Harry was the best lover she had so far, he always gave as good as he received. She turned around to face him grinning amusedly intending to have a bit of fun before going to bed with the man. 

“Really? That’s not what a friend of mine told me. I hear you are quite busy with your new boy-toy. I even hesitated to visit…”

She fake-pouted biting lightly her bottom lip. Harry laughed leaning in to brush his lips against hers and mouthed quietly.

“You know you’re the only one that matters, Ty”

He kissed her silencing the blond. As much as he enjoyed their conversation, sex was always better. It was the reason she was there in the first place, not to chat about the weather or whatever.

Taylor moaned loudly as Harry took off her dress, he lifted her up like she weighted nothing and took her to his bedroom. His morning became more interesting and enjoyable.

He laid her roughly on his bed and ripped in two her panty, foreplay never was his thing with her. She liked it rough and hard. A loud bip interrupted their encounter, Harry groaned taking his phone and reading the text before tossing it back on the nightstand not giving it second thoughts.

“Something important?”

Taylor inquired used to Harry leaving sometimes in the middle of their little rendezvous. His work kept him busy most of the time, she even wondered how the boy managed to get laid at all with his crazy schedules and school.

“Not in the slightest”

Harry kissed her again resuming where they left. His phone biped again on the nightstand but he ignored it already knowing who it was. The screen lit up as the text came in.

“ _Wanna hung out today? I am free. Xxx Niall_ ”

“ _Answer whenever you’ve time… ;)_ ”

Niall sat on his bed waiting nervously for Harry to answer. His morning freed unexpectedly after one of his teacher called in sick. He bit his lip thinking about the texts he sent. Harry surely was busy with whatever business he had, but he kind of hoped that he would make some time for him.

They didn’t have a proper talk about what they were yet, but after weeks of intense hook up he wished for the older lad to say something about boyfriends. He wanted so bad to talk with his best friend about it but Harry still wasn’t ready to go public.

++

Louis groaned as he poured another cup of coffee, the millionth of the day he thought tiredly. His job lately as the right hand consisted of putting back their enemies in their places when they dared to think bigger.

His only comfort was that at least he didn’t have to worry about school. They just had to show up there most of the time to not raise suspicions, they already bribed the dean to have their diploma without a fuss.

He had to set up the example of a hard working student for his sisters to follow. A smile appeared on his face chasing away some of his worries, his family was the only thing that managed to cheer him up. His siblings were the silver lightning that kept him going sometimes.

“What’s the grin for?”

Harry came in dressed in a boxer, skin shinning with sweat and sporting a hickey on his hip. The lad took a bottle of water swallowing down half of it.

“What the hickey for? I thought the Irish was at school, or are you corrupting him already?”

Louis chuckled picturing Niall skipping school to have sex, the blond despite his statue was nothing like them. He was a total bookworm and geek getting in the academy because he was that smart. Harry inspected his skin swearing as he saw the offending red mark.

“Redmayne is corrupting him enough without my help”

Harry groaned frustrated about the lovebit, he had to come up with something for Niall thanks to Taylor. Louis eyed him curiously while sipping his coffee.

“Who’s upstairs then? Here I thought you went monogram and shit”

The taller lad snickered giving up the idea of finding a good excuse at the moment. He sighed remembering he forgot his phone upstairs.

“Monogamy is a lie, and Taylor is here”

Harry spoke over his shoulder as he jogged toward the stairs. Louis laughed at his friend strange behavior, since Niall the lad was acting strange. And he had to admit that the Irish lasted longer than any fuck-toy Harry had before. It didn’t mean anything but it was still a record.

++

Niall fell asleep tired with school and Eddie. His phone startled him awake, he looked confused at the walls of his bedroom remembering slowly that he wasn’t late and the morning events. He checked the clock relieved that he still got time before he had to go back to the academy.

He took his phone yawning and went for his mailbox, disappointment took over while reading Harry’s text. Even if it was hours later, he replied at least. Niall smiled and went for the kitchen to make a sandwich.

 

“ _Sorry, I was busy. See you later babe ;)_ ”

++

Later that day Liam was walking home with Niall. They hadn’t been able to have a nice meaningless talk for a while, always caught up in some drama.

“I feel like we didn’t hang out for years”

Liam smiled at his friend voicing out loud his thoughts. With his father in the hospital, Zayn and school, his friendship with Niall kind of drifted apart.

“We hang out every day, mate. Lately you’ve been too busy wallowing about your breakup, and of course there was your dad. Thanks God, he is fine now”

Niall chuckled at his friend’s guilty frown. They did spend time together but Liam drowned in sadness after his break up, and lately his father. He didn’t blame at all knowing that he had his part of responsibility too. Harry took some of his time too, but Liam still didn’t know about it.

“I am such a shit friend, sorry”

The brunet smiled apologetically realizing that indeed he had done some major self-pity lately but Niall never once complained. Their friendship was the most important thing to him so far.

“You’re human, Li. It’s normal to cry and whine after having his heart broken”

Niall laughed as his friend pinched indignantly his sides. He really missed that version of Liam, his best friend with whom he laughed and talked about their plans to take over the world.

“I never whine, Blondy!”

Their eyes met before cracking together in a belly laugh. People around them eyes them fondly, two teenagers having a good time without a care about the rest of the world.

“Zayn met my family yesterday” chocked out Liam after they calmed down.

A pair of wide blue eyes stared at him with disbelieve. Niall opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. It was a big step for their relationship, Zayn clearly didn’t waste time.

“And? Details, Li!”  

“It went pretty well, my mother and sisters really love him. I mean he went out of his way to impress them, it was funny to watch. He took us to a restaurant and even paid for everything. My mom almost fainted when she saw the bill…”

Niall nodded along picturing the dinner, he grinned imagining Nicola and Ruth having the talk with Zayn. The girls were a menace. Zayn made quite the impression judging by Liam’s dreamy face as he talked about the dinner.

“It was perfect, Ni. After all the shit we went through, I never expected that we would be together again”

Liam turned his head toward Niall and smiled brightly. Happiness nested in his heart and didn’t left since the previous night. Karen approved of their relationship along with his sisters. It was the most incredible feeling in the world for Liam, he feared their reaction because of Zayn’s many tattoos and bad-boy aura but his family was smitten.

They didn’t even bring up the subject. Nicola patted him on the back once back home and congratulated him while Ruth teased fondly him about how a geek like him ended up with a model. And his mother seemed relaxed after a private talk with Zayn, he guessed it was about the money. The woman didn’t like to be in debt with anyone.

Niall returned weakly Liam’s smile, a rush of guilt spreading fast in his guts. He wanted to tell him about Harry, and ask for some advices but he promised the lad that he wouldn’t tell a soul until he was ready.

Irony suffocated him because now he envied Zayn and Liam relationship. He wanted that kind of commitment and happiness with Harry. Zayn lied to Liam of course but all he did was to not lose him, while Harry kept them like a dirty little secret behind closed doors.

Eddie and Zayn warning came banging in his head. The two men warned him about Harry but he didn’t give it a thought because despite everything Harry was Kind with him. He sighed lost in his thought.

“Niall James Horan, tell me what the fuck is wrong right now?!”

Liam shook his friend shoulder bringing him back from his thoughts. He seemed on the edge of crying and hardly hid his sore mood. He clearly didn’t hear a word he said for the last five minutes.

“Erm..It’s nothing, Li. I am just tired”

Niall scratched his neck awkwardly. The worry in Liam’s eyes made him want to say everything that weighted his heart for some days now. It would be a words vomit but at least he would find relief.

“Ni, please. You never one to hide something from me”

Liam titled his head to the side looking pleadingly at his friend. Something was clearly eating him out, he never saw such distress on his face before.

“It’s really nothing, Li. School and stuff, that’s all”

“Okay, but tell me before it get any worse, yeah? I will be by your side no matter what”

Niall was obviously lying through his teeth, he never was good at it. He always avoided his friend gaze when he lied, it was a major give away. Liam hugged him close taking in his friend reassuringly smell.

He could feel the tense muscles underneath his fingers and the way Niall was pressing closer to get some human warmth. He was so physical only when a major trouble came around, the brunet just hoped it wasn’t a health problem or worst.

“Love you, Ni”

Niall chuckled tears flooding his eyes. Loneliness never felt so real before, even with his friend right there in his arms he felt alone. He had friends and a caring family but he wanted something else. His blue eyes widened at the realization, he was in love with Harry.

All the emptiness that invaded ruthlessly his guts lately was because he was in love with the older lad and missed him. Harry didn’t call him since their last hook up which was days ago, the only contact they had was yesterday’s texts.

Liam backed away from the hug smiling reassuringly at Niall. He could see the shiny tears in the corner of his eyes but didn’t want to push it. When his friend would be ready to talk, he knew where to find him. Giving him support and space was the best he could do for now.

The duo resumed their walk avoiding the elephant in the room. Liam talked animatedly about the dinner then a comic he read while Niall nodded along answering when needed.

++

The night was chilly bordering on freezing. The pedestrians down the hospital building walked hurriedly towards their homes hugging closer their coats on their shivering bodies. It was a quiet cold night, kind of boring with nothing happening so far in the town.

Zayn smirked looking down at some gangsters in an alley, for people who knew where to look there was always something happening in the dark, away from good abiding citizens.

“What are you doing here, finish the job?”

Geoff spoke with a tired voice, painkillers making his words slow and stretched. He was looking better since last time Zayn saw him or shot him to be clear.

“If I wanted you dead, you would already be six feet under, Geoff”

The man flinched at the nonchalant use of his name, he did his best to stay alert despite all the drugs the nurse put through his veins. He eyed suspiciously the crime lord who was standing by the window staring at the street with a pleased grin.

“What do you want then?”

Zayn turned around straitening his coat and brushing invisible dirt on his shoulder. Like usual the man was dressed fancy making the older policeman uncomfortable in his hospital blouse. He wondered what was with criminals and expensive suits. Maybe they tried to hide their abject nature behind nice clothes normal people couldn’t afford.

“I just wanted to tell you that I had a nice dinner with your family not long ago”

Geoff frowned disapprovingly already aware about the said dinner. His wife talked his ears off about it, and even his daughters spoke about it when they visited him. As to Liam, shyness and embarrassment took over while his siblings talked so animatedly about his boyfriend.  The boy obviously didn’t know a thing about the crime lord.

“I know, what are you planning to do with my son, Malik?”

Zayn looked smug approaching the man slowly. The only one aware of his true face was laying inches away from him, he could end him in a heartbeat but didn’t want to. The man would keep his mouth shut knowing that if he did anything against him there would be heavy consequences.

“I really love your son, I would never hurt him or let anything happen. Don’t worry about him or your family as long as you mouth is kept shut”

Geoff shuddered under the threat, his heartbeat quickened making the machine next to him bip faster. Zayn snickered taking another step forward relishing on the pure fear written all over Geoff’s face.

“I guess we will see each other frequently from now on, and of course act like you don’t know me when your wife will present us. I am counting on you”        

The brunet smiled wickedly waving over his shoulder before leaving the room. Geoff exhaled relieved to be alone once again.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who hates me now?! hhhhh *evil laugh*


	14. Wild wolves

**CH.14. Wild wolves**

_All we have to do now is take these lies and make them true somehow…_

 

The sidewalk was flooded with people running toward or from their works, teenagers giggled carelessly next to Louis reminding him of those teen years he never had. Taking responsibility for his family took away any chance for a normal life.

He hurried following his former best friend from a distance, Nick took a turn then stopped waving toward a girl Louis recognized easily as Eleanor. The woman kissed the lad on the cheek smiling happily before they headed for a coffee right next to them.

Louis frowned shadowing the duo discreetly, they clearly were close and familiar with each other. He intended on knowing what the fuss was about their sudden friendship.

Going in without them noticing wasn’t that hard, the experience from his work helped him a lot to go incognito. The duo took a table in the far corner of the coffee shop talking quietly obviously not wanting to be heard, which intrigued Louis even more.

He inspected Eleanor form, her baby bump was roughly hidden under a baggy top. Now that he was looking closely at her, she seemed exhausted. Her features dark with worry, and her frail frame was thinner than months ago. Pregnancy was supposed to make you gain weight not lose it so fast.

Nick took her hand squeezing it reassuringly and spoke a few words before Eleanor nodded wiping tears on her rosy cheeks.

Minutes later, Louis grew bored of stalking them in their never ending conversation. They were clearly plotting something, he just hoped it didn’t involve him or his friends. Nick had a grudge against him since his forced enrollment in the Renegades and Eleanor did cheat on him, so all the bets were off.

Eleanor finally stood up going for the bathroom, her bladder couldn’t handle so much liquid without exploding. Louis swiftly made his way toward Nick sitting in his Ex’s seat.

“What the hell?!”

The older man shrieked surprised by his boss sudden presence. His eyes roamed the shop looking for Louis’ men and relaxed when none was found. The lad came alone giving him unconsciously a chance to run away if needed.

“Good morning to you too, Grimmy”

Nick squirmed nervously in his chair avoiding Louis’ gaze. He didn’t do anything wrong only helped a friend in need, his fear had no reason to be but Louis cold eyes said otherwise.

“What do you want, Louis?”

Louis grinned darkly leaning on the table closer to Nick. He still had time to get information before Eleanor would come back.

“What are you doing with Eleanor lately? I am sure as hell you ain’t the father so what the fuck is happening here?”

Nick scratched his neck apprehensively, it wasn’t his secret to tell but if he didn’t Louis would surely have his head on a stick sooner or later. The lad was paranoid sometimes, seeing enemies everywhere. With their line of work, it saved lives more often than not.

“Why don’t you ask her instead? It’s not my secret to share”

Louis eyed him coldly, his patience growing thin.  The man was obviously hiding something big and maybe an advantageous secret.

“She is avoiding me and clearly won’t say a word fearing the reprisals. So again what’s going on? You two never were friends before”

Nick sighed nodding, Louis was right Eleanor wasn’t his friend until a few months ago. She came to him because he was Louis’ ex best friend therefore knew him better than anyone else she met before.

“The father is a Mexican boss cartel, she refused to tell me who exactly. I only know it happened after some drunken night in a party”

Louis nodded trying to remember any party he intended with the woman involving any cartel. He failed to recall seeing that they didn’t mix with other dealers often. It was always led to a blood bath after one of their men insulted someone. They restricted their rendezvous to a minimum, only meeting for business.

“And what are you two doing together then?”

“Her parents are sending her to the US right after giving birth and she asked for my help to hide the child from his father because she is giving it to adoption and stuff because of her controlling parents”

Nick squeezed his coffee mug hoping that Louis wouldn’t push the interrogation further. The girl wanted a better life for her unborn child away from adoption and foster family so she called him to make sure the baby would get it. The system never helped children, only turned them in troubled kids, he was a living proof of it after losing his parents at a young age.

Despite what he told Louis, adoption was out of the question even for her family, they didn’t want to get rid of the baby. It was quite the opposite they made her keep it and take responsibility but she wanted more from life, being a single young mother repealed her.

Nick grinned at Louis’s interested face almost hearing the wheels of his brain working to put two and two together.

“Why are you helping her?”

Nick laughed sipping his coffee before answering with a bored voice stating the obvious, or what Louis wanted to hear to ease his suspicions. It was partially true nonetheless, if the father knew Eleanor would lose her pretty head.

“Money, of course! She is loaded and promised me quite the amount if I helped her make sure the father never hears about it” 

Louis nodded biting his lip understanding better Nick’s motivations. Relief washed away his worries, they weren’t complotting anything. Nick’s grin threatened to eat his face as he watched Louis think it through. Money wasn’t his motive at all, he intended to make the lad pay and Eleanor was the key.

The mobster wasn’t the father but the baby was still an asset and Eleanor unconsciously gave him a way of taking his revenge.

Without further due Louis stood up living the coffee, he didn’t even bother say goodbye to his former friend. Nick gritted his teeth clutching his mug hard, the lad would pay one way or another for making him submit.

As soon as Louis was out of sight Eleanor came back apologizing about the long wait clamming that pregnancy did a number on her bladder. He eyed her forcing a smile, not caring about whatever excuses she rambled so innocently.

His mind focused on his plan comforting him a bit and easing the tension in his shoulders. The baby would ruin Louis’ life, Nick was determined to make sure of it.

++

Liam yawned going straight to bed after a long tiring day at school. He undressed quickly and set his phone alarm for the next day.

A pleased smile stretched his lips as he laid in his bed sinking in the comfortable mattress. He drifted slowly to sleep, unshaped silhouettes taking form behind his closed eyelids. A buzzing sound startled him from his sweet slumber, he took his phone groaning at the invasive screen light.

“ _Where are you?_ ”

Liam typed groggily answering his boyfriend odd text. Zayn was supposed to spend the night with his family at least that was what he told him earlier that day.

“ _Bed… sleeping_ ”

The boy drifted again after sending the text, Zayn didn’t respond maybe understanding that Liam needed to sleep badly. He was exhausted lately with school, house chores and visiting his father. He was impatient for the month to end so the holydays could begin.

A loud thud scared him awake, next to his window a dark silhouette was standing. He backed away in his bed a scream on the edge of his parted lips. He squinted his eyes to have a better look to the now familiar shape.

“What the hell, Zayn?!”

He yelped at the moving form and turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to his bed. Zayn was dusting his clothes getting rid of the numerous leaves stuck on.

“Sorry, babe. I wanted to surprise you”

Zayn smiled amusedly taking off his leather jacket, it was warm in the house comparing to the chilly weather outside.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, you wanker!”

Liam frowned disapprovingly at his lover who was smiling clearly having fun. The brunet sat next to him on the medium bed cupping his cheeks kissing him softly, a sweet apology.

“I missed you”

He breathed against Liam wet lips, his right hand held firmly the boy’s neck while the left went under the sheets that covered Liam’s naked thighs. Zayn caressed the warm skin traveling higher avoiding purposefully the hardening crotch.

“Please tell me, you didn’t scare the crap out of me only because you wanted to get laid”

Liam clutched on Zayn’s large shoulders tilting his head to the side inviting the lad to kiss his neck. His breath hitched feeling the wandering lips on his burning skin, he bit his bottom lip suppressing a moan as his lover pinched lightly his nipple.

“Maybe…And sneaking in your room to ruin you always was a fantasy of mine”

Zayn chuckled kissing Liam slowly intertwining their tongues together. The boy was gone under his touch, it amazed him how responsive Liam always was. And the fact that he was his first never failed to make him hard, possessiveness won over every time.

“My mother is downstairs..”

Liam choked out trying his best to keep quiet. The kiss made him pant and only managed to increase his desire for more. It felt like months since their last hook up, his lover lately was busy with random rendezvous popping out of nowhere when they were together.

“Then you have to be quiet. Can you do that for me, babe?”

Zayn smirked as Liam nodded furiously. A familiar hunger settled in his guts spreading over his body, it had been days since their last encounter. He undressed Liam quickly getting rid of his boxer and then proceeded to remove his own clothes.

Foreplay completely forgotten, he just wanted to feel Liam naked body against his and release the tension of their rock hard cocks. Zayn settled between his lover thighs kissing him passionately while his spit-lubed fingers caressed the quivering hole of Liam.

Liam folded his legs on his chest giving better access to the wandering fingers at his entrance, he was impatient to feel Zayn inside and have his thick cock stretch him open.

“ So eager for my cock. Fuck…You look so good”

Zayn dirty talk made Liam moan softly lost in his pleasure. The older lad kneeled between his legs pouring a good amount of lube on his fingers, his eyes stared hungrily at Liam’s face as he pushed in one finger followed quickly by a second.

Liam bit his lip hard throwing his head back in a silent sob. The intrusive digits pounded roughly on his prostate making him see stars. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes meeting Zayn’s voracious wide pupils.

“More.. I want more, Zee”

He mouthed quietly keeping his voice low and unheard by his mother downstairs. He wriggled on the bed trying to take the fingers deeper but Zayn chuckled withdrawing from him.

“Please, babe…Please”          

Begging always did the trick with Zayn, he loved to hear Liam’s pleas asking for more of him. The older lad leant down again licking and kissing his way toward the boy’s erected nipples. Reaching the destination, he sucked on the rosy flesh button hollowing his cheeks for more pressure on it.

Liam was bent in two moaning shamelessly and rocking on Zayn’s digits for release. The brunet went for the right nipple licking and kissing it administering the same sweet torturing treatment as on the left one.

He could feel his lover breath hitch as he inserted a third finger, his hard cock pouring profusely precome on his tense belly.

“Tell me what you want?”

Zayn groaned voice low and husky, his own cock throbbing between his legs. Its head had an angry red color screaming for release.

“Your cock inside of me, I want it so bad. Please, babe”

Liam’s eyes watered feeling the digits at his entrance stretching the muscle open for Zayn’s larger cock. His boyfriend withdrew his hand guiding his cock into his clenching hole, it gaped at the thin air trying to swallow entirely Zayn’s hard on.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight”

Zayn hissed sensing Liam’s inner walls clench painfully around him. The boy was as tight as his first time, giving Zayn the impression to open a virgin hole all over again.

“So big… Babe, feels so good”

Liam clutched hard on his boyfriend’s shoulders encircling his waist with his legs, he squirmed trying to impale himself deeper on his shaft. However Zayn was having none of it, his hands gripped tightly his hips preventing his lover from hurting himself. It was impossible to sink faster in his warm wet hole without ripping it apart.

Zayn rolled his eyes in pleasure going deeper inside Liam, a familiar ecstatic feeling diffused through his skin. It felt like going home after a long absence.

+

A few minutes later, Liam adjusted to the intruder inside him rocking as best as he could while Zayn pounded him hard and fast aiming for his prostate. Their rhythm faltered changing from fast to long hard thrusts.

Zayn pinned Liam down pounding on his sweet spot and promising him release only from his cock. His dirty words increased the heat in his lover belly, the slap of their sweaty skins resonated in the room forgetting all about Karen and the possibility of getting caught.

“I am gonna cum…”

Liam whispered hole clenching involuntary. His head sank in the pillow mouth wide open with a silent moan, his breathing stopped as his inner walls tightened hard on Zayn making him come right after him. His come spilled over their bellies while Zayn’s filled him.

“Breath, babe. Breath”

Zayn kissed his unresponsive lips smiling smugly. Liam blinked furiously breathing hard and fast, his heart was beating wildly against his lover chest on top of him.

“I’ve got you”

The older lad whispered bottoming out of his boyfriend abused hole, he laid next to him hugging the pliant body. Liam hummed appreciatively feeling Zayn’s hands hover over his skin. The lad just proceeded to blow his mind and judging by his face eating grin he was proud of himself.

Zayn hummed possessively seeing his come dripping between Liam’s thighs. His finger sank in the white warm semen tracing with it patterns on his lover skin.

“You’re gross”

Liam rasped with a low tired voice. His body shivered under the cold breeze from the window, he snuggled closer to Zayn sniffing his musky cologne mixed with the particular smell of sex. The older lad chuckled covering them with a sheet, their naked bodies pressed up so close almost impossible to tell them apart.

“You love it”

A few minutes passed by in silence, Zayn stroked his boyfriend’s hair thinking he drifted off to sleep. The lad smiled at the resting form amazed at how innocent Liam looked. His features relaxed looking younger than he already was.

“I love you”

Liam soft voice startled Zayn from his reverie, the brunet felt his lover’s arm tighten around him keeping them close. It was for those moments he fought so hard to keep Liam by his side, all his worries and problems faded away in his lover’s arms. The world didn’t seem so frightening and big all of sudden.      

++               

Niall was heading back home after a tiring meeting with Eddie and some contractors. The city lights rolled on the car window making him dizzy. Sleep threatened to win over at any second, the familiar warmth of slumber slowly wrapping him with the constant vibration of the car.

His phone buzzed in his suit jacket disturbing the sweet torpor, he huffed still finding hard to believe that he now dressed with expensive clothes and was driven around by a chauffeur nonetheless.

“Hello?”

He answered not even bothering to check the ID caller, not so many people had his number so if one of them called so late there had to be a solid reason, he hoped leastwise.

“Hey babe, I hope I didn’t wake you up”

Niall jerked up in his seat recognizing Harry’s voice. He seemed alert sleep totally forgotten and not expecting the call at all. His eyes went quickly to his watch confirming that indeed it was late in the AM.

“No, I just finished some business”

Harry chuckled over the phone making Niall’s breath hitch. It was nice to not lie about his activities and try to find endless excuses about his absence. A rush of guilt tightened his heart thinking about Liam and all the lies surrounding him.

“It was in the club downtown? I knew that it was you I saw”

Niall frowned wondering what Harry was doing in the club in the first place, maybe for business too he thought dismissing quickly the worry.

“Yeah, Red hell club or whatever. I am shattered just thinking about it”

The blond relaxed in the leather seat closing his eyes and waited for Harry to say something. He bit his bottom lip preventing himself from blurting out something he might regret. They weren’t at the “ _I love you_ ” or “ _I miss you_ ” level, even though his tongue wanted to formulate the words so bad.

“What are you doing now? It’d been an awfully long time since I had you whimpering under me”

Harry suggestive tone made Niall shudder, however some disappointment spiked his mood. Harry never made a romantic gesture whatsoever, the only sweet thing he did so far was call him babe. It was obvious the nickname was out of habit more than anything else.

“Right now I am heading home for some well-earned sleep. Something on your mind?”

Niall pinched his nose bridge trying to stay focused, it was a hard thing to do with exhaustion taking over so quickly. The chauffeur waved his hand signaling their imminent arrival.

“Want to come over to end the night in a more pleasurable way?”

The blond groaned with frustration, he waited for Harry to call for days now and when the lad finally did he was too tired to even talk clearly. Niall cleared his throat fumbling a bit with his words.

“The only pleasurable way I can think of is sleeping if it interests you. A large bed and a promise of infinite cuddles and morning sex”

Harry laughed genuinely shaking his head even if his lover couldn’t see him. He ruffled his hair and sat roughly on his bed making it squeak under his weight. His plans took an unexpected turn too used for the blond to come running whenever he rang him.

“So interested?”

Niall nervous voice inquired again hoping for a positive answer, it would be the first time that they would meet for other than sex. Anticipation tore his guts waiting for a reply from the too quiet older lad.

“I would have loved too but I have a rendezvous to intend early in the morning”

Harry winced closing his eyes and pictured Niall saddened face. It was the first he even bothered to invent an excuse for one of his hook up. Usually if they said no, he would just shrug and go seek someone else.

“Sure about that, babe? Did I mention that I am awesome at cuddling?”

Niall laughed trying to act nonchalantly but boy the rejection did sting. His eyes watered earning him a curious questioning look from his chauffeur as he opened the door for him. He nodded at the older man and stepped in the large building where Eddie’s flat was.

“I am on my way”

The reply surprised them both. Niall’s blue eyes widened not believing what he just heard while Harry stared at his bedroom ceiling not knowing how the words escaped his mouth. He groaned standing up and went downstairs, it was too late to go back.

“What about Eddie?”

Niall cleared his throat remembering that the older man told  him he would come home a few hours later, their business was better done in the night away from prying eyes. And away from the policemen that seemed to take down any business since their captain was shot days ago.

“He will be at the flat around sunrise and sleep until late, so you have enough time to sneak in and out without being seen”  

Harry turned on the engine taking off and headed for Niall’s new home. It was like auto-pilot took over his body and made him do things that he would never usually do, like sleeping as in getting some eyes shutting with his fucktoy. An odd feeling nested in chest and didn’t want to go away, he shrugged going with it, and it wasn’t like he could back away anyway.

“I will be there in twenty”

And just like that Harry had his first regular night with Niall, the strangeness of the situation still fresh in his mind.

**_TBC_**


	15. Regular mornings and sunsets

**CH.15. Regular mornings and sunsets**

  ** _Days later…_**

Louis was sipping his coffee looking out of the window at the garden. His bored blue eyes scanned the colorful flowers wondering when Harry became so obsessed with his garden to hire a personal gardener. It was a calm morning like they didn’t have for a long time, busy with work or life, period.

Zayn busied himself with making new contracts and spend all his free time with Liam, the boy obviously got him wrapped around his finger. It was a fun and comforting thing to watch, the brunet seemed finally happy and content. His anger issues decreased considerably making their work easier, and his mind focused better. Liam unconsciously did a wonder on him.

The couple was the closest thing he saw to true love. Despite Zayn’s lies about their status, they all got long perfectly, breakup long forgotten. It was harder now to be around Liam, with all the strict orders to keep their work out of sight, no more guns and no business related talk. Acting like that side of them never existed was still odd for him.

And there was Harry who acted totally out of character. Louis sighed remembering his friend behavior for the last few days. To be exact it was since he spend the night out and refused categorically to tell them where. Something was off and he couldn’t pin point it exactly, which frustrated him even more.

“Tell me you stopped stalking Eleanor”

Harry trotted in the kitchen followed by a grumpy sleep depraved Zayn. He smiled at his friends, it was a long time since they had the time to have breakfast together and not talk about business. Just the three of them like old times when their so called family didn’t exceed ten members.

“Didn’t they break up or something?”

Zayn husky deep voice resonated in the room making Louis groan. He left the bay window going to sit with his friends at the large table.

“It was months ago, now Louis is stalking her because paranoia is his new found hobby apparently”

Harry talked with a cheerful tone, his green eyes stared at Louis morphing features. It was a fun thing to look at, the lad went from bored to annoyed in a second and glared at the taller lad promising him a slow painful death with his blue dark eyes.

If a look could kill, Harry would probably have been dead a thousand times already.

“I wasn’t stalking her, you wanker. And I know now why she went to Grimmy”

Zayn looked between them sipping lazily his coffee, and not wanting to interfere. It was too early in the morning for his brain to properly work.

“And why did she, then?” inquired Harry chewing loudly a donut, the scene was the most disgusting one Zayn ever saw. He jabbed his friend ribs, a silent plea to chew with a closed mouth.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Hazza”

Louis sing song smiling wickedly while Harry put a hand over his heart faking hurt. Zayn rolled his eyes fondly, in moments like those they looked like ordinary teenagers.

“It’s never gonna get old, isn’t it?”

Harry rolled his eyes shaking his head annoyed. The shorter lad never failed to make puns involving his nickname, which sometimes really irritated him. It wasn’t his fault that his men started to call him by the absurd surname while others had more intimidating ones.

Being born in Cheshire and having a constant wide smile while inflicting pain did the trick and now Louis made fun of the name at every chance he got.

“I have a better question, why the fuck are you still fucking Niall?”

Zayn added fuel on fire grinning widely behind his mug. Louis chuckled wriggling suggestively his thin eyebrows while Harry glared thinking of some sort of a comeback to change the subject. The lad suddenly smiled turning to face Zayn. Nothing good could come out of his mouth at this point, noted mentally the brunet.

“A little birdy told me that Liam wants to follow his father footsteps and become…wait for it… A cop!”

Harry munched nonchalantly his donut, two dazed faces scrutinized him seeking any proof for a joke. Niall told him days ago about his best friend intention. He didn’t give it importance at the time because maybe the boy would change his mind but when Zayn dropped the _Niall-bomb,_ a change of subject was urgent and by all means necessary.

“He would never do that. We can’t let him do that”

Louis stated their thoughts out loud, his words stretched a bit with a thick accent. He groaned putting his head on his hands massaging his scalp.

“Why can’t we have a normal morning for once? I feel like we’re in some teen drama with shit always happening”

Lately troubles came after them like bees to honey. First, it was Zayn’s breakup that almost drove him mad, which kind of did in the end seeing that the man went and shot Liam’s dad and made up some crazy plan to get him back. Then, there was Harry’s bizarre behavior, if Louis didn’t know the lad better he would think that he fell in love with the Irish boy. But of course, Harry and love never ever mixed together, so it surely was something else.

And finally the drama with Irish mafia that resolved itself quickly, thanks to Liam who unconsciously helped them by dumping Zayn for a short period of time. Niall cooled down and called back his well behaving dogs, which to say the truth seemed more than off. Suddenly he accepted the whole relationship thing and never piped a word.

Louis groaned tugging at his hair, he felt out of the loop. Too much stuff was going on without him even realizing lately, he was too focused on Eleanor to properly find what happened in the mean time in his friends’ lives.

“If you carry on, you will end up bold”

Zayn’s voice brought him back from his maddening thoughts, the lad smiled at him weakly clearly too tired to have a rational discussion. His late nights work exhausted him and recently the contracts were raining down on them, not that they were complaining.

“How come you’re not worried about Liam sudden epiphany?”

Louis watched as Zayn shrugged sipping from his mug as if Harry didn’t just drop a bomb on them. He just hoped that the lad wasn’t after some other dark plan involving Liam. His first would surely bit him in the ass someday.

“I know he won’t do it, he always talks my ears off about becoming an engineer or a doctor. I think he will go for engineering”

Harry awed eyes wide with admiration. School was never for them so hearing that Liam wanted to pursue it and have a higher degree really left him amazed. It wasn’t that they were dumb or else but their intelligence and creativity lied elsewhere, in a much darker path.

Zayn smiled gaze shinning with love and pride, his lover never failed to amaze him. He easily pictured him in some prestigious university working hard and coming home at the end of the day to him, a fantasy that filled his every thoughts.

“Are you sure about that? I mean lately troubles seems to love us”

Louis asked staring nervously at the brunet, it seemed like he was the only one that worried about them. If Liam chose that path, he had to take some precautions. Harry smiled reassuringly knowing exactly what kind of thoughts raced in his mind. Louis didn’t become their right hand accidently, he was good at his job, the best even.

“He won’t I am sure, and if he did, I am sure you would quickly find a solution”

Zayn chuckled trying to ease the tension in his friend shoulders. He would go to great lengths to make sure Liam never hears again about his real life occupation and keep him in a blessed ignorance, which reminded him that he had to have a word with his family soon.

“I just want a banal morning once in a while, lads”

“Tell us about El, then”

Harry voice dropped a level becoming rough and oddly hypnotizing. Louis arched an eyebrow at his friend sudden flirty demeanor, the lad clearly wanted to know what happened between Grimshaw and Eleanor.

“She is pregnant with some cartel boss or whatever. Now she is looking for a family for the baby away from the deadly father. Not the juicy details you wanted, huh?”

Louis grinned at Harry failing face, he obviously was waiting for some epic story in whatever fucked up way he expected it.

“Boring as fuck like always, Tomo”

Zayn laughed at them standing up slowly, his head spun from the lack of sleep and too much energy drinks. He sighed mentally thinking about his numerous rendezvous for the day and Liam’s wish to spend the night together.

“You look dead on your feet, mate. Go sleep or whatever”

Harry worriedly suggested his eyes scanning his friend hunched form. The town was pretty hard to handle lately since Payne got shot, his officers were out blazing guns and seeking vengeance for their captain. Zayn had to deal with it by his own while Harry was handling the London extension, and Louis dealt with their men.

“Yeah, I’m going to sleep. Just make sure the Edwards don’t fuck with our business”

Zayn left the room walking slowly and giving Harry last minute advices. The Edwards family in London allied with them recently so Harry had to be sharp with his contract. The family never gave an inch without taking a whole arm in exchange.

The brunet groaned remembering his Ex Perrie, she was the daughter of the family head. He hoped that the girl wouldn’t interfere, a wishful thoughts knowing the perfidious nature of the girl. Louis was right their life did look like some Mexican drama, he noted mentally swearing.

++

“So what about Niall, Haz?”

Back in the kitchen Louis eyed curiously Harry seeking any revealing sign. But the lad remained emotionless which was some give away too. He was obviously trying to hide something.

“What about him?”

“Just asking, Haz. It’s been like months since you’re fucking him, now. Should I open the champagne to celebrate the future Mister Styles?”

Louis joked around laughing as he pictured the heir allaying his notorious family to them with a wedding. Harry tying the knot was a spectacle he could give an arm for. What he didn’t expect though was Harry nervous laugh, something was definitely off.

“Spill it, Styles. After Zayn’s drama, I am not going to condemn another fucked up relationship”

His tone was firm and didn’t let place for any buts. Harry scratched his neck awkwardly like a thief caught with his hands down the jewelry bag.

“I don’t know, seriously mate. I just… it’s weird. He is acting like we’re a couple and now I don’t know how to ditch him without wakening Zayn’s wrath because Niall would surely bitch to Liam about me therefore Liam to Zayn…I am lost”

Louis arched an eyebrow taking in the sight of a nervous Harry like he never saw him before. There was a millions ‘I told you so’ that died to be voiced out loud. But fortunately the situation wasn’t as worst as he feared it to be.

“ See there is this old African saying that roughly translate in “ _Don’t shit where you eat_ **(*)** ” meaning I fucking told you so and Zayn too. So now you did your bed, bloody lie in it”

Harry groaned ruffling out of habit his long curls. His green eyes stared pleadingly at Louis who held up his hands shaking his head. He was left alone to deal with the clingy blond, the thought oddly twanged his guts.

“I will handle it”

“Not the famous Styles way, I hope”

The taller lad waved a hand over his shoulder leaving the kitchen too. Louis sighed looking at the empty room, a normal morning without whining or urgent bloody business to deal with was definitely too much to ask for. 

He smiled despite everything it was the closest conversation to normal they had in weeks. A chuckle rose from his throat, sometimes he could almost forget what they were and did late in the night while good people slept.

He leant comfortably in his chair closing his eyes and easily pictured a life where their lives didn’t have a rough unforgivable start, where Zayn would have met Liam in some random coffee shop and have a normal relationship away from the mafia and blood, and where Harry didn’t have commitment issues because of coward father, a life where himself continued normally high school and played with his sisters.

A sigh left his bitten lips, it was just a dream that helped him stay grounded sometimes when reality became too much to bear. It wasn’t that he didn’t like their actual lives, sometimes he couldn’t help but wish better than a criminal life tainted with too much blood.

The mob certainly wasn’t as glamorous and thrilling as numerous movies wanted it to be, it was the farthest from the sweet vision. The godfather didn’t exist in their world, the man was more a grandpa figure than anything else. Losing men was a routine, and sweet family dinners with bullets flying around was just an action movie stereotype.

Their real world could be summarized in one sentence; _Kill or be killed_.    

**OoO**

It was late in the afternoon, a warm wind blew ruffling a tree near-by creating a relaxing sound to Liam’s ears. The sky had a pink color with patch of wide white clouds, it was a banal sunset in the neighborhood.

Liam sat on the porch’s stairs looking nervously at the road, his father was coming back home after a long hospitalization. He was excited to have him back, but there was a black dot in the all too white board and its name was Zayn Malik.

Geoff was finally out of the hospital and out of the sickening room he stayed in, so Karen naturally though it was a good idea to have a family dinner. God bless her soul, she really meant well but inviting Zayn was eating out Liam’s nerves slowly and surely.

The lad sighed anxiously, it wasn’t like Zayn was a stranger to them now. His mother made the lad have dinner with them almost every week since he showed up at the hospital weeks ago. He got perfectly along with his sisters and mother but his father was yet to meet him, which tore Liam’s stomach fearing his father reaction. The man knew the lad, he even had a file on him so having his son dating a drug dealer known by his services was nerve wrecking.

Karen welcomed Zayn in her family like a second son or even better, a son-in-law. Nicola and Ruth really liked the older lad too, he was polite and had many compliments up his sleeve to please the young women.

The distinct roar of Karen’s car brought back Liam to the present, his eyes went to his father hunched figure. The man was clearly in pain and limped sorely toward the house. Liam jumped on his feet going to help his father in.

A few minutes later of excruciating limping and sweating, Geoff finally sat in his favorite armchair in the living room sighing relieved at the decreasing pain in his leg. His hand rubbed unconsciously over the new forming scar.

“We’ve a guest tonight”

Karen sheered up next to him excitement radiating from her body. Her eyes shined with mischief as she looked briefly at Liam, who was trying to sink as deep as possible in the couch.

“The girls?”

Geoff inquired staring too at Liam, his head spun a bit the painkiller making him dizzy. And the fact he didn’t get a proper meal in weeks, the hospital food was insipid compared to what he was used to from his wife.        

“No, they couldn’t make it but they will be here next week for sure. Tonight Liam’s boyfriend will join us”

Liam coughed nervously avoiding his father intense gaze. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, it would be his first boyfriend-dad meeting and with a local dealer nonetheless. He sighed mentally addressing a prayer for things to go well.

The doorbell rang interrupting them, from the living room bay window the family could see Zayn’s sport car parked in front of the house. They could also see their neighbor’s prying eyes behind curtains, a car worth ten houses in the district was something entertaining to see.

“It’s him!”

Karen squealed enthusiastically while Liam went to open the door. Geoff inspected disapprovingly the car outside his house, already knowing who its owner was. His wound itched under the thick layer of bandage reminding him how he got it, Courtesy of Zayn Malik their very guest.

“Good evening, Karen. You are beautiful as always”

The woman actually giggled shaking Zayn’s hand, Geoff assisted at the scene powerless. Without knowing his family let the wolf in their peaceful home. He glared at the young man behind their backs, Zayn smiled politely ignoring his furious stares, too focused on Liam and Karen.

The boy had a very good poker face and was perfect at acting, however his fake innocent face couldn’t lure Geoff and the thick file he had against him.

Karen turned toward her husband introducing Zayn with a proud smile, obviously delighted that her son dated a handsome good mannered boy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Payne.”

Zayn extended his hand waiting for Geoff to shake it. The contact felt like a hell fire on his skin, Geoff swallowed down his witty retort and forced a smile.

“Likewise, Malik”

He flinched at his own voice, it sounded fake and wavered a bit on the name. However his family didn’t notice his internal struggle to prevent himself to shoot Zayn and his arrogant grin right on the spot with his shotgun.

“Well, I will get on with the dinner then”

Karen patted Zayn’s shoulder smiling reassuringly at him. She left swiftly heading to the kitchen to set the table, dinner already prepared before she went to get her husband.

Liam cleared his throat indicating a vacant spot on the couch for Zayn to sit. The tension in the room was palpable, the air suddenly felt too hot and electrical. He sat next to his boyfriend instinctively intertwining their fingers, which immediately caught Geoff eyes.

“I am glad you’re finally out of the hospital, sir. It’s a shame that the shooter is still on the run”

Zayn grinned, his voice dripping with sarcasm and delight. Geoff nodded lips forming a thin line, he gripped on his armchair tightly stopping himself from any unwanted outburst.

His chocolate eyes went to the ring on Zayn’s left hand arching an eyebrow. He saw the same on his son’s finger months prior, an unsettling feeling nested in his chest making him breath hard. His mouth was kept stubbornly shut remembering Zayn’s dangerous threats.

“His officers are actually doing a good job on looking for the shooter. They even collaborated with some of his past colleagues to find him, a woman… I totally forgot her name”

Liam rumbled nervously remembering the many calls they had over the weeks from the police station. His father paled oddly at his speech while Zayn smiled eyes shining brightly.

“How kind of them, a woman you say? Your father surely knows her. Maybe we should properly thank her or something” Inquired Zayn,

His grin widened staring strangely at Geoff. Liam looked between the two men wondering what was happening, they seemed to have some kind of internal conversation through their eyes. Geoff cleared his throat breaking the eye contest.

“I will do, now how about you Zayn, I hear you’re a student in the academy too”

Geoff glared at Zayn hoping that the lad would drop the subject. He got the message loud and clear, his past mistress didn’t magically appear in the scenery. The brunet smiled wickedly nodding and spoke with a thick accent stretching his words and omitting some vowels.

“Yes, that’s where your son and I met, although I am a senior so in less than a month I will be free from it.”

“Which university did you choose, then?”

Zayn smile fell a bit recognizing Geoff’s game, the man was clearly trying to corner him. The brunet straightened in his seat holding Liam’s hand tighter, he had to fake some stress to make the whole meeting believable to his boyfriend.

“No university, I am afraid. I have to take over the family business seeing that I am the only male heir and my sisters are too young to even try”

“A family business you say, that’s explains the expensive car then”

Liam cleared his throat, the meeting was worse than he predicted. His father obviously didn’t like Zayn even if the lad tried his best. He rubbed his thumb on the brunet’s back hand for comfort, oblivious to the real underlined conversation.

“Yeah, I would explain to you but it only would be boring and long”

Geoff nodded impressed by how the boy so calmly dogged every bullet, he wasn’t a crime lord for nothing. All in him screamed bad news, from his posture, dark cold eyes to his too expensive clothes. Zayn met his eyes silently ordering him to back off.

As he was about to reply, Karen yelled from the kitchen urging Liam to join her. His son looked pleadingly at him begging for less invasive questions and flashed an apologetically smile for his boyfriend. Unwillingly he left them alone.

“You’re playing with fire”

Zayn tone was firm with clear anger underlining it. His eyes stared coldly at the older man making him shudder under the soulless gaze. His demeanor changed drastically becoming more threating, he was still sitting but Geoff felt like a giant loomed menacingly over him. Zayn’s presence was cold and dark.

“It’s my family you’re messing with, Malik. You can’t expect me to welcome you, I definitely can’t repress good enough my desire to blow up your damn brain”

Unexpectedly the crime lord chuckled leaning down on knees, he joined his inked hands staring amusedly to Geoff who was seething.

“You’re right, and I understand it perfectly knowing our history together. As you know I hate repeating myself so just keep in mind my promise, Captain”

Karen came back a minute later inviting them to the kitchen for dinner. Zayn smiled fondly at the sight in front of him, Liam finished setting the table focusing on his task. It was so domestic swelling Zayn’s heart with impatience and love. He was impatient to have the boy under his roof and come back home every night to that kind of scene.

++

The rest of the dinner went oddly well. Geoff participated in some small talks initiated either by Liam or his wife, the two too oblivious to the tension in the air. Zayn smiled innocently through the whole thing holding fondly Liam’s hand making Geoff rage harder in his corner.

Geoff watched powerless the scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Zayn made himself a place in his family by looking so charming and innocent, luring everybody but him. He even helped Karen with the dishes before leaving.

It was a nice dinner, his wife seemed happier than ever and Liam looked relieved that his boyfriend didn’t get the shotgun talk. Geoff snickered thinking about how ironically he prepared the speech for his son’s pretenders and got himself shot by one of them.

Life was funny that way…

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) It’s a proverb in my native language. It means “Don’t fuck around where people knows you, your reputation will go bad and shit will blow up your stupid face”   
> My mom constantly say it to me. LoL


	16. Oh, I can’t go back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feedback!

**CH.16. Oh, I can’t go back.**

Eddie was sipping slowly his thirty years old scotch. His eyes roamed over the crowd seeking any threatening sign, a habit he got after years in the business. The liquor burned pleasantly his way down relieving some tension in his tense muscles.

Niall squirmed next to him tugging hard on his skinny tie. His face was flushed by the hot thick atmosphere of the club, sweat dripped down his temple wetting his blond hair.

“Why does it always have to happen in crowded clubs?”

The older man chuckled hearing clearly Niall’s whine over the loud music. No matter how many meeting they went through, the boy still amazed him at how good he was at the job. Despite his sweet innocent looks, he got quite a sharp mind and big mouth, never afraid to voice out loud his thoughts. Until now, he handled surprisingly well the contracts and the crime lords.

“You want to attend this kind of meetings in broad daylight?”

Niall shook his head, it was more than obvious that their business must strictly stay in the dark away from the media and above all the police. But crowed clubs in the middle of the night was exasperating, he preferred much less noisy places.

“Next time please, let it be in some quiet place. I am fed up of loud shitty music and sweaty people”

Niall sighed casting an eye over the people on the dance floor. They were in the VIP section so at least they didn’t have to put up with lack of space. A waitress passed by them fake smiling like her job required to, her mascara melted oddly on her eyes making her look like she spent hours crying.

She held a large bottle of champagne with shiny cups, and trotted fast toward another VIP lounge.

Niall sighed passing a hand though his quiff. He checked Eddie who was too busy reading some papers to even care about his surroundings, or the fact that the place definitely wasn’t for reading at all. He shrugged wondering how come his life changed that much in so little time.

The blond stoop up straightening his suit and followed the waitress pervious path, there was a bathroom back there for the VIPs to use. A very large and soundproof one, the prospect of little silence thrilled him. He thought about texting Harry and maybe spending the night together.

A smile appeared on his lips chasing away the previous boredom that settled there. A few nights ago, he spent the most pleasant night with Harry by just sleeping curled up together. The older lad seemed a bit tense at the beginning but finally drifted off to sleep after him.

He was kind of disappointed to not find Harry in the morning but didn’t complain, he got a peaceful night out of him at least. Small baby steps suited the relationship, seeing Harry’s reckless reputation.

He passed by the lounge next to theirs hearing a familiar laugh. It resonated so softly smothered by the music and the screaming crowd but still felt like a cold ice shower. The sound echoed again through the thick red curtains, but this time accompanied by feminine giggles.

Niall stepped closer eavesdropping on the group behind the curtains, it was not in his habits to spy on people but then again it wasn’t any people a few meters from him. He could recognize the voice in the middle of an infernal hubbub. He grew too fond of it, however now it was the most frightening sound he ever heard.

His shaky hand went to the red material trying to remove it from his way when he caught on another familiar voice for having overheard it so many times through Harry’s phone.

“You should slow down, mate. Your dick will fall off at this rate”

Louis went in a loud belly laugh coughing a bit at the end. There was some others giggles and Harry deep husky voice, it felt like razor went through Niall’s veins making a long stop on his heart.

“Shut up, Tomo! You’re just jealous!”

Harry slurred with obvious difficulties to stay coherent, his Cheshire accent more prominent in his drunken state. Niall shook his head swallowing down his tears. A _Horan never shows weakness_ , the mantra went on repeat in his mind providing him a little courage to move his heavy legs down the corridor.

The waitress from earlier bumped into him smiling weakly and apologizing profusely, her worried eyes met Niall’s watery one.

“Are you okay, sir?”

“Terrific”

She eyed doubtfully Niall smiling genuinely for once. The blond cleared his throat and held his head high. It wasn’t the time to cry over some very fucked up relationship to begin with.

“Can you tell me if Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are the ones that occupy that lounge?”

Niall pointed at the VIP salon further away, his breathing fastened asking questions he feared the answer to. The young woman nodded smiling weakly, the sadness was clear on the lad’s face.

“Can you do me a favor, then?”

“Anything, sir”

The girl answered quickly waiting for the blond’s request. She worked there long enough to know a cheated on boyfriend when she saw one, Niall did his best to regain composure but his blue eyes still shined with leftovers tears.

“Give them one of your finest whiskey and a note for me.  Do you have a pencil and paper, I could borrow?”

Niall took her notepad scribbling down a few words with trembling hands. He paid the girl and generously tipped her before leaving the club hurriedly. On his way out, he texted Eddie letting him know that he wasn’t there anymore after all the business was all taken care of a while ago.

A few minutes later, the waitress entered again the lounge handing the duo the expensive liquor. Louis looked curiously at her fumbling something about not ordering it. Whiskey was Zayn’s addiction not his, nor Harry’s.

The woman forced a smile and passed Louis the note. She quickly left after not wanting to be involved in any drama.

Louis read the note eyes widened as he recognized the one who sent it. He turned to Harry and jabbed painfully his ribs to get his attention. The taller lad winced glared at him from down under the girl riding him.

“What the fuck?”

He took the offending piece of paper still glaring at Louis, who sobered up a bit after reading it seemed. Harry sighed staring questioningly at the bottle on the table, not remembering when his friend ordered it.

“Read the damn thing”

Louis voice startled him from his foggy state. His free hand went to the girl on top of him preventing her from moving with a tight grip on her naked hip. His cock twitched inside her warm and wet hole ordering to be released.

His green eyes focused as best as he could on the cursive handwriting on the yellow paper. He groaned irritated by the words, Louis eyed him curiously waiting for any kind of reaction. Harry shook his head and crumpled the paper throwing it away.

He smiled at the girl and urged her to resume her pace while Louis rolled his eyes at him. His friend grunted loudly as the other girl between his parted legs deep throated him, the sudden intrusion long forgotten.

“ _I hope you’re having fun. Niall_ ”

++

Niall rested his head on his hands tugging slightly his hair. After leaving the club a bizarre serenity won over, he felt empty, cold and dead inside but nothing else. All the pain and tears he expected never came, instead he just sat there in his car with a mind clearer than ever.

The driver raspy voice announced their arrival at the flat, he sighed going out and headed to the building.

A few minutes later, he was sprawled on his bed looking out at the city through the large window in his room. A familiar and repulsive smell emanated from the pillow next to him, Harry’s cologne made him sick. A chuckled rose in the silent bedroom, how ironic the smell that comforted him a few hours ago was the one giving him nausea now.

His phone buzzed later that night startling him awake from a deep dreamless slumber. He groaned head throbbing with a vicious migraine, his eyes wandered over his wrinkled suit scrunching his nose disapprovingly. He didn’t bother to change before drifting off to sleep.

Niall undressed quickly and retrieved his phone from his pant. The screen lit up from an incoming text.

“ _Yo little shit! He wants to see you :-x_ ”

He smiled reading over his brother’s text, the older man was the only one with no sense of time whatsoever. Greg called or texted him at any given hour of the day, not caring if it was too late or early.

Niall laid on his bed sleep winning over again after the exhausting day he went though. His thoughts wandered a moment toward Harry before chasing them from his mind. The older lad wasn’t worth his time. His coping mechanism kicked in letting him sleep peacefully for the night. Ignore everything like it never happened was his trick to stop hurting, and it always worked so far.

**OoO**

The morning after Harry woke up with a throbbing head and the uneasy feeling of forgetting something important. He groaned at the sunrays filtering through the closed curtains. It was like a whole orchestra was playing in his head a cacophony only for him, everything seemed too loud and bright.

He retrieved the sheets from his naked body and headed to take a shower. His head pulsed once again under the hot spray of water, flash of the previous night banged in his mind worsening his hangover state.

He didn’t remember much except the two hookers with them, and Louis’s loud obnoxious laugh. Harry massaged carefully his skull with the shampoo trying to recall if anything else happened, he had the sickening feeling that he forgot some major detail.

A few minutes later, he strolled down the stairs and went for his usual strong black coffee to cure his raging hangover.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty”

Louis was perched on the kitchen worktop biting loudly in an apple, his eyes checked him up and down sighing disapprovingly at his semi-nakedness and dripping wet hair. Again the feeling of something forgotten stormed in Harry’s thoughts knotting anxiously his stomach.

“Don’t be so loud, fucker. I think something happened yesterday but I can’t remember shit”

Harry spoke softly with a raspy voice, his hands massaged his temples trying to ease away some of the pain. Louis huffed rolling his eyes at him like he just asked some very stupid obvious question. He jumped down from his spot handing him a crumpled paper.

“ _Read_ ” Instructed Louis crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry unfolded the crushed note and squinted his eyes trying his best to focus on the words and read. He huffed obviously annoyed by the message, his hand wrinkled for the second time the paper and threw it in the sink next to him.

“You really don’t give a fuck, do you?”

“Why should I?”

Louis arched his eyebrows high staring stunned at his friend. He expected some kind of reaction in his sober state, not the same exact response as the night before. His eyes went to the pitiful paper in the sink, water spread fast on it melting the ink and made it illegible.

“My bad then. I really thought he was different, mate”

“Don’t make me laugh, it will only worsen my damn hangover”

Harry chuckled wincing at the spreading pain in his head. He pressed again on his left temple pouring himself a coffee with his free hand. His green eyes looked at Louis, who was still staring at him with disbelief and some puzzling sadness in his blue eyes.

It wasn’t his fault if Niall was acting like a drama queen, he never promised anything to him in the first place. It was always a no-string-attached relationship, if the boy made up crazy fantasizes about them the blame was on him and on him alone. Spending a sexless night with him was a major mistake, now he was thinking over the whole fling.

“Hazza, you’re sure about this?”

Louis startled him from his thoughts, he almost forgot that the lad was there to begin with. His blue eyes were still staring at him with the damn unwanted sadness and now concern. Worry lines wrinkled his forehead reminding him of his mother more than anything else.

“It’s not my fault he didn’t get the memo about sex only. I just hope that Zayn won’t kick my teeth for the way things ended”

Harry sipped his coffee moaning pleased as the bitter liquid went down. His stiff muscles relaxed as the pain began to fade, caffeine always helped him with hangovers.

“Whatever you say, H”

Louis sighed exasperated by his nonchalant comportment, it was as if he didn’t crush someone’s heart roughly eight hours ago. Louis didn’t care at all about Niall wellbeing, if anything he would say that the blond should have seen it coming miles away. Even Zayn warned him about Harry’s reckless behavior but the lad still went with it, so now he just had to deal with his broken heart and not drag them in his drama by any stupid craving for revenge.

However he deeply cared about Harry, seeing him have a semblance of relationship with Niall really comforted him and appeased his fears. He thought that maybe Harry left all the meaningless sex behind with all his commitment issues to move on and have something real.

He knew all about his casual hooks up beside Niall, he naively thought that he needed some time to adjust to the monogamy concept but everything went crashing down the previous night. Niall discovered in the worst way possible that his feelings were one sided and now Harry jeopardized his friendship with Liam.

Louis sighed once more completely lost in his thoughts and plans to make things slightly better. At least he had to do something about Liam, because he had the feeling that the boy was to stay. Zayn would certainly never let him go. His love-obsession for the boy was frightening even for him who had seen some crazy shit along his mob career.

His friends were too extremes, one was too intense to deal with and the other was a free spirit who had a different warm body to share the night with every time.

“Why Louis has his mommy face again? What did you do, H?”

Zayn surprised them both appearing behind Louis. He looked at his friends curiously while scratching his belly under his thin white shirt. His eyes were still puffy from sleep and his voice huskier than usual.

“Nothing, worrying is his new other found hobby beside stalking people. How did it go with Geoff by the way? The dinner was yesterday, yeah?”

Zayn grinned eyes shining with mischief, he stole Harry’s mug drinking his coffee under the indignant yet amused stare of the taller lad. He shrugged his shoulders, stretching the moment he would tell them all about the dinner, their curious eagerness was palpable.

“It went perfectly well, small talks and shit. He didn’t say a word to them as expected”

“Fuck!”

Harry exclaimed chuckling at Zayn’s nerves. The man was really something, having a dinner with the man he shot and his family like nothing and above all dating his son. He urged the man to tell more details and in the process make Louis forget about Niall. Some peaceful time away from teen drama was all he craved for.  

**_TBC_**


	17. Sunny afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again !

**CH.17. Sunny afternoon**

Taylor Swift showed up again on Harry’s doorstep weeks later after her last visit.

The sun was high in the sky shining brightly and flooding the surrounding with light and warmth. She knocked softly on the massive wooden door and waited impatiently for Harry to answer. Taylor straightened her dress and ruffled her blond hair.

A loud bang resonated in the house followed by numerous swearing. She heard fast footsteps coming to the door. 

“Hi”

She greeted smiling to a very angry looking Louis. He eyed her disapprovingly before grunting some answer. The lad didn’t look a bit happy by her sudden unannounced presence. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I am here to see, Harry. And you’re Louis, I assume”

Taylor extended her hand waiting awkwardly for Louis to shake it. He stared between her smiling face and the hand not moving an inch. Behind him another bang resonated followed by again some more swearing, it looked like a party was happening.

“You assume right. Harry is not available for your usual rendezvous, pass by later”

Louis made a move to close the door when another bigger hand blocked the way. Harry stood behind him smiling at the girl and completely ignoring his rude friend.

“Ty! I am happy to see you again, love. Forgive Louis, a dry spell got him on his toes”

Harry chuckled making fun of Louis earning himself some silent threats of castration. Louis groaned taking Harry in the hallway away from Taylor’s curious ears. She looked at them nervously not knowing if she was invited in yet or no.

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Haz? There is no way in hell she is staying”

Louis glared at the girl then at Harry. Liam was supposed to come in less than hour for some lunch all together including Niall, he wanted to present them his best friend seeing that now his relationship with Zayn was all out and official. And of course fate chose that moment to throw Taylor at them.

It had been almost a week since the club incident and so far there was no gorillas knocking their door down to kill Harry. And even Liam didn’t say a word, which only proved that Niall didn’t share his recent adventure with him. Louis was more than grateful to the blond for handling it that way, and intended to have a nice barbecue party acting as nothing ever happened. Then again Harry was making it hard.

“I can have guests in my own damn house, Lou!”

Harry huffed crossing his arms over his chest and glared down at Louis. However his usual intimidation techniques didn’t work on his friend. Even if he was taller than him, their strength was equal, and Louis knew Harry wouldn’t lay a finger on him.

“Niall is coming, goddamnit!”

Louis glared back whispering furiously. Taylor interrupted their angry staring contest as she knocked nervously on the open door. She looked at Harry waiting desperately for him to do something.

“I think I will go now”

“No, we’re having a barbecue and you’re my guest so… stay”

Harry grinned at her taking her arm and dragged her in the kitchen toward the backyard. Louis sighed shaking his head, sometimes it felt like he was the only mature person in the house. Zayn left him to deal with a reckless Harry since he moved out. He didn’t blame the lad, after all what was the point of buying a house if not to live in it.

Louis closed the door and headed toward his friends. Since the famous club incident Harry became wilder than ever. Every time he tried to talk to him about his behavior the lad would brush it off and tell some no sense excuse. Louis suspected that his friend was deep in denial, he heard him one night crash his phone against a wall after what he assumed Niall not answering, _again_.

Niall completely ignored him and acted like Harry was downright invisible. He didn’t answer any of his calls or texts. And if they met, he looked through his ex-lover like he wasn’t even standing there. Louis smirked thinking about the blond attitude, he surprised him to say the least. The tables had turned.

++

Zayn was standing on the veranda sipping a beer and waited for his boyfriend to arrive. The party was his idea so the lad better be on time. He smiled fondly remembering Liam soft voice when he asked him about it. Liam wanted his best mate to meet Louis and Harry since they were his new friends too.

“Hey Zee!”

The brunet turned to face a grinning Harry, a blond girl and Louis… Who was shooting death glares to the innocent poor girl. He arched his eyebrow at his friends wondering what was happening, and remembered that Harry was supposed to be with Niall or whatever since last time he checked.

“This is Taylor, I already told you about her”

Zayn nodded recalling the conversation. The girl who’s relationships never lasted and became some kind of regular hook up for Harry. He inspected her quickly finding some puzzling similarities with a certain blond.

++

A few minutes later Zayn cornered Louis in the kitchen. The lad avoided him like plague since Taylor showed up and focused on cooking the meal that spoke volumes since Louis hated cooking.

“What about the Niall thing?”

Zayn looked at Harry and Taylor on the veranda talking animatedly. The girl’s laugh was sweet and fake as hell and Harry acted like he was having the time on his life by her side, which intrigued Zayn even more, his friend never bothered having lunch with his hooks up before so clearly he was trying to do something there.

“Yeah, about that… Niall broke up with him and now Haz is acting all weird and shit.”

Louis smiled weakly looking too at Harry. Zayn caught loudly shocking on his beer, his eyes widened staring with surprise and disbelief at Louis. Niall breaking up was stunning since the lad was obviously in love with their friend, and Liam didn’t say a word about it too. Plus Harry being dumped was new.

“Liam doesn’t know about it. Niall kept it for himself and he broke up because Haz slept around while he was with him. I mean the Irish boy thought it was exclusive and shit”

Zayn nodded wondering if Louis read his thoughts because he just answered all his questions in one go. He looked back at Harry and understood better his late behavior. He was more reckless and violent recently. Zayn didn’t really give it second thoughts since the lad always got the job done and on time, however now guilt crushed his chest thinking that he should have looked onto it better.

“That explains the I’ve-something-to-prove attitude then and the guest”

Louis nodded and resumed his cooking. They just had to wait and see how things would go, Harry was deep in denial it seemed and made a point to prove whatever fucked thoughts he had in mind. Louis shook his head exasperated, he really hoped that the relationship worked, the blond grounded Harry somehow and an alliance with the Irish mob would have been greatly appreciated.

++

Niall sighed throwing some cold water on his face, his mind raced with plans on how to get away from Styles house without raising Liam’s suspicions. He groaned wondering why he accepted the invitation in the first place, but then again Liam didn’t mention it would be in Harry’s house. He just assumed it would be at Zayn’s.

A knock on the door startled him from his escaping projects. He mentally prepared himself to deal with Harry by ignoring the hell out of him subtly but being in his house brought back too many painful memories and the blond girl hanging on his arm made him seethe. At least school was finally over and now he had time to go to Ireland since his uncle requested his presence.

Niall dried his hands and went to open the door finding the least expected person on the other side. Harry grinned wickedly and stepped in the bathroom closing carefully the door behind him.

“How long are you going to ignore me, babe?”

Niall gritted his teeth clenching his fists and tried to show the best poker face he had. Harry really got some nerves to even ask or act so nonchalantly. He took a step back meeting Harry’s amused green eyes.

“Ignoring you means acknowledging your existence which I don’t. Now let me through”

Harry chuckled taking another step forward cornering Niall against the wall. It reminded him of their first intercourse, maybe if he played his cards right the blond would spread his legs again. The entire ignorance attitude frustrated him for some unknown reason, never a hook up refused himself to him before and again it never bothered him so much. Niall really did a number on him and the boy wasn’t even that much of a good lay to begin with.

“Come on, babe. I know you want it as bad as before. Some hook up won’t change the connection we’ve”

Niall pushed him away flattening his hands on Harry’s hard chest. He could feel his warmth through his thin grey shirt and above all he could feel his heartbeat on his fingertips as he dug them hard in his skin, trying to keep the lad at some reasonable distance. The scene was an insipid replica of their first time.

“The only thing I want is to never see your face again, and the connection you’re talking about you destroyed it when you slept with so many whores, including the one downstairs I presume”

Harry grinned holding Niall hands tight and pulled making the lad fall forward on his chest. He leant in whispering in his ear with a husky deep voice just like he knew Niall liked it.

“We never talked about being exclusive and I am sure that Eddie of yours had some fun time with you too”

A burning rage rushed through Niall veins boiling his blood. He pushed harder on Harry making him stumble back and free his iron grip. Harry stared at him puzzled for never seeing such intense hatred and anger on his lover before. The blond was barely holding back, his eyes shined with fury and sadness mixed strangely together.

“If you ever talk to me that way again Styles, I am going to make sure it would be the last god damn words you speak. Now get the fuck out of my way if you don’t want a bloodbath.”

Niall stared a few more seconds letting his words sink in Harry’s brain, the older lad stood there speechless and catatonic. He stepped aside leaving the room quickly and heading down to Liam acting as if the impromptu meeting didn’t even happen.

++

 **“** By the end of the afternoon someone will be decapitated, and it’s sure as hell ain’t me, mate”

Louis cut through his meat leaning toward Zayn and whispering softly. The tension at the table was palpable and awkward except for the oblivious Liam who smiled like he never had so much fun in his whole life. The lad was so innocent and sweet it practically hurt.

“How long have you two been together? If you don’t mind me asking”

Taylor addressed Zayn and Liam smiling softly at the couple. She loved love stories and hoped someday to become a pop star writing heartfelt songs about it but with her dating history she got more songs about breakups than anything else.

“We began dating in November so it’s been eight months now”

Liam grinned holding Zayn’s hand over the table. He smiled at his lover eyes shining with love and trust. Niall watched the scene heart aching suddenly, his friend never was so happy and confident before. Even if Zayn used immoral ways to keep him by his side, he had to admit that they looked deeply in love. Knowing about the relation and seeing it with his own eyes was two total different things.

“That’s amazing! I wish I had that kind of relationship and love with someone”

Taylor exclamation startled Harry who looked at her worriedly, he just hoped she didn’t see in the invitation more than a simple offer to eat with them. Next to him Louis grinned smugly knowing exactly what was going on in his mind, his friend was having too much fun on his expense while Zayn had eyes only for Liam.

The couple obviously didn’t acknowledge any of the awkward staring and coughs around them. Liam was too oblivious and Zayn purposefully ignored them. He waited too long for that moment to let be ruin by some meaningless drama.

“What about you, Niall?”

Niall looked up from his plate to Taylor who was waiting for some kind of epic love story. Unexpectedly it was Liam that answered surprising his best friend and making Harry wince at his innocent words.

“I think he has someone but he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it yet. He thinks that I don’t know, mate I could recognize your pining face from miles away”

Harry drowned in his glass of wine a painful moan as Louis jabbed him hard on his ribs, the lad was hardly containing his chuckle. Niall on the other hand looked desperately at Liam eyes pleading him to drop the subject. Even though he didn’t know the lad suspected anything in the first place, his poker face needed some more work.

“He looks embarrassed enough, babe. I think it’s not the time to talk about it”

Niall addressed Zayn with a grateful stare, thanking god for the intervention. Liam had his kicked-puppy eyes feeling guilty about outing his friend so carelessly. The blond smiled at him quickly moving on with the conversation. Taylor seemed a bit disappointed to not have a clear reply.

“Enough with this coupley-thing. So Li, what did you plan for the holydays? I don’t think lazing in bed with Zayn counts as a plan!”

“Then I don’t have any. I just wanna relax and do stuff I didn’t have time for before.”

Louis laughed easing some of the tension while Liam’s cheeks reddened. His lover grinned with a dreamy face picturing all the lazing around Louis talked about, for him it was a great perfect plan for the summer.

“And what about you, Niall?”

Harry stared playfully at Niall, his voice low and husky catching the blond’s attention. He was avoiding his gaze since they came back from the bathroom, at least all the anger dissipated. Harry found some comfort in that.

“I have a plane for Ireland to catch later, so for now it’s only seeing my relatives like every summer then coming back to have some quality time with my best friend”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at Niall knowing precisely what the trip was about. Now that they were on good terms (minus Harry), he wanted to propose an alliance to the Horan but didn’t dare. Niall was trying his best to process and adjust to his relationship with Liam, so he didn’t want to push it just yet. Patience was the key word for the time being.  

Zayn wanted to strangle Harry for his bold behavior, if he carried on Liam would pick up something. And surely Niall didn’t want that, neither wanted the rest of them. The lad was just playing some silly games with his Ex in the most inappropriate time.

“And I plan to get laid as much as possible!!”

Louis glared discreetly at Harry urging him to shut up or stop talking to Niall at all. The blond looked murderous barely holding back, and now Taylor stared suspiciously back and forth between the two of them. The girl seemed smart enough to decrypt the sexual tension and weird atmosphere among Harry and Niall.

The afternoon stretched longer and longer and didn’t seem to end any time soon. It was days like this, Louis wondered why he bothered to leave his bed.  

**OoO**

**_Later that day…_ **

Zayn pushed open the door wincing at the rumble it made, late in the night any noise seemed too loud. He headed toward the kitchen knowing his mother was waiting for him there, she insisted on waiting up for her son even though she could have postpone their conversation to the next day.

“Hi mom”

Trisha smiled putting down her chamomile infusion. Zayn leant in kissing her on the cheek before sitting next to her at kitchen table.

“Hi honey, so what seemed so urgent all of sudden?”

Zayn smiled weakly thinking over all the speech he prepared on his way to his mother house. Anticipation tore his guts knowing that the women wouldn’t agree easily, or wouldn’t at all. She had a strong sense of morality when it came to lies.

“It’s about Liam, mom”

“Did you two break up again?”

Trisha looked worriedly at Zayn, wrinkles forming in the corner of her weary eyes. Last time her son wanted to have a talk about Liam in the middle of the night, it ended badly with Zayn slipping back in his old cold dark self. Even though he was her own blood and flesh, sometimes she got scared when he bore that kind of somber expression. Zayn went for few weeks in an infernal spiral of reckless decisions that led him to bear contusions and equal bruised knuckles.

“No, mom I want to ask you a favor.”

“Anything, son”

Zayn cleared his throat looking pleadingly at his mother which troubled her even more. She patted his hair softly out of habit she got from a long time ago when Zayn was still a toddler.

“He doesn’t know what I do, mom. And I want to keep it that way, he thinks I am a simple drug dealer. Liam will leave if he knows I am more than that. So I am asking you to tell him that I am taking over some family business in export and import, which explains the money we have. I am sorry to ask you to lie for me, mom”

Trisha chuckled somberly resting her hand on Zayn cheek and caressed gently with her thumb his stubble. It felt like yesterday that her son was still a baby crying in her arms, and now he was a full grown man with a thick onyx beard. He looked more and more like his father, a bitter-sweet reminder of the man she used to love.

“Zayn, I lied for you countless of time. Or did you forget about the policeman visits? And for Liam, son sadly I’ve been expecting it. The boy is too innocent for someone like you so I knew it would come to this”

Zayn stared at her stunned. His mother smiled reassuringly and withdrew her hand. He expected disapproving stares and a long morality speech about being honest in a relationship not an easy full approval. He sighed seeing the sadness and resignation shining in her eyes.

“Thanks mom”

Zayn bowed his head avoiding his mother’s gaze. Trisha sipped quietly her chamomile, even if it wasn’t the ideal decision, it still was the best for Liam. The less you know, the better you would be.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #HarryReally?!


	18. A wicker basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback !

**CH.18. A wicker basket**

As usual Louis woke up early in the morning due to some rendezvous. He rubbed lazily his eyes chasing away the remains of sleep. A loud bang startled him from his foggy state. Someone was clearly trying to take down the front door.

Louis groaned angrily wondering who dared to disturb them at such unholy hour. He headed quickly downstairs, the knocking ceased all of sudden plunging the house in a disturbing silence. A warm wind blew as he opened sharply the door looking at thin air, the disturber left obviously.

A soft whimper caught his attention, there was a wicker basket on the porch stairs. His blue eyes scanned it fearing some bomb or else from their several enemies. He approached slowly as another whimper resonated, a loud and angrier one.

Louis jaw fell agape as he starred at the furious baby in the basket, it seemed like he was kind of upset to be left alone and stared piteously at Louis to hold him up. The older lad gazed at it scratching absent mindedly his stubbles and wondered what the hell a new born was doing on the stairs.

A few minutes later Louis was pacing in the kitchen glaring at the baby, who was oblivious to the lad despair and made grabby hands.

“Good morning, Louis. Whose baby is that?”

Anne entered the kitchen going straight to the baby and seized him up. She cooed hugging him close, it was a long time since she held one. She missed the feeling now that her son was a grown up man that pouted if his mother kissed him in front of his friends.

“I found it on the porch, it’s Harry’s house so…”

Louis scratched nervously his neck staring at Anne as she detained the baby away from her inspecting it closely. There was no way the baby was Harry’s, he had brown eyes and a tan skin. Unless his mother was …then again her son preferred blonds.

“He doesn’t look like him at all.”

Anne put back the baby in the comfy basket, her eyes caught a white envelope hidden in the purple blanket. She frowned retrieving it and looked curiously at Louis. He shrugged urging her to open it.

“I called you right after I found him. I didn’t even check the basket”

Anne nodded opening carefully the envelope. The letter was written with a nice cursive handwriting. She read it quickly stunned at the revelation and considered sadly Louis.

“It’s yours, son. The letter says that it’s from Eleanor”

Louis’ eyes widened snatching the letter from the women. He read, body shaking with the sudden turn of event. Nick and El assured him that it wasn’t his, and even the baby’s features didn’t look a bit like him at all. He looked more like Zayn than anyone else. He had brown eyes, tan skin and silky dark hair.

“Impossible! Fuck!”

Anne patted sympathetically his shoulder. Disbelief and fear was written all over the lad’s face, it was a sad scene to witness. However she was relieved it wasn’t her son’s, when Louis called her earlier and urged her to come, she assumed the worst.    

“What’s happening here?”

Harry was at the kitchen doorframe looking curiously between his mother, Louis and the basket. He approached slowly the baby arching an eyebrow, wondering what the hell a baby was doing on his kitchen worktop. The baby cheered up and addressed him a teeth less smile shining with drool.

“Nick fucked me over for fuck’s sake!”

Louis shook his head glaring furiously at the new born like it personally insulted him. It was sure as hell that the baby wasn’t his, at least he hoped. It was nothing that a DNA test couldn’t quickly resolve, however Eleanor or Nick had something in mind by leaving the baby for him to find. Surely they wanted money or blackmail material.

“Lou?”

Harry soft voice startled Louis from his maddening thoughts. The taller lad looked worried for never had seen his friend in such angry state and swearing so freely in front of Anne. The baby squealed bottom lip trembling and frightened by the sudden furious outburst.

Louis swiftly unlocked his phone ignoring the worried stares and called one of his men, Ed Sheeran was the best at bringing out rats from their rotten hideouts. The man answered quickly listening to Louis as he vociferated orders.

“Find Eleanor Calder and Nick Grimshaw right now and bring the fuckers to me”

The lad hung up not letting Ed even answer properly. He grumbled still staring at the frightened baby. Nick and El would have a very unpleasant surprise if they thought about messing with him. He would severe their heads himself if it led to that.

He made a move to leave the kitchen when a large hand gripped his arm, Harry looked anxiously at him trying to prevent his friend from doing something reckless. Louis glared at the hand holding his bicep, he totally forgot about Anne and Harry.

“Not now, Styles. I have idiots to deal with”

Louis pulled his arm from Harry’s grip and headed toward his room to get dressed. Ed would bring the duo to him in less than hour hopefully. He groaned annoyed by the loud baby screams downstairs.      

+

Anne hugged the baby closer to her chest trying to comfort the trembling form. He got scared by Louis’s outburst, the lad terrified her truth be told.

“What the hell is happening here, mom?”

Harry ran a hand through his curls messing them, his mother called him after Louis called her earlier. Apparently Louis couldn’t reach him so he phoned his mother instead and now there was a baby and a murderous Louis on the loose.

“Louis found the baby on your porch so he assumed it was yours, however there was a letter that said otherwise. The baby is his and that Eleanor girl”

“What?!”

Anne shrugged her shoulders rocking carefully the now quiet baby. Harry stared speechless at her waiting for someone to tell him that it was some kind of a sick joke. His green eyes focused on the baby wondering what was his life lately.

“He took the letter with him but I read it first. It clearly said that the baby was his”

Harry shook his head groaning desperately, they had to inform Zayn too. The lad was surely still sleeping and the idea waking him up made Harry sighed again. Zayn was far from being a morning person but Louis surely had something illegal in mind so he had to inform his partner.

“Please mom take of the baby, I have to go with Louis”

Anne nodded at the leaving form of her son. She smiled watching the baby sleep in her arms and hoped for the best.

++

It was the longest and most dreadful two hours Louis had to wait his whole life, at least it seemed so. For Harry it was the most stressful hours he had to face in months. They were at Grimshaw’s club downtown waiting for Ed to bring them Eleanor and Nick.

Harry sat at the bar next to Louis who was at his second whiskey since their arrival there. At that rate by the time Ed would arrive, Louis would be tipsy and uncontrollable. Harry sighed, their man took too long which certainty wasn’t a good sign.

Just as the thought came to Harry’s mind, Ed barged in the yet empty club. He looked nervously at his bosses at the bar, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Harry pinched his nose bridge, his worries were confirmed by the lack of screaming and company with the redhead.

Ed slowly walked toward them clearing his throat and avoiding Louis’s furious cold eyes. The lad looked around anger rising at the ascertainment that no one came with his man.

“Why are you alone, Ed?”

The redhead flinched at Louis’ somber tone. No matter how he would say it, Louis was bond to shout and rage against him. The duo was nowhere be found and made sure not to be.

“Eleanor fled yesterday night to the US with her parents and by the looks of it, she doesn’t plan on coming back ever. Her location is too well hidden to not be suspicious…”

Ed looked up at Louis, his eyebrow was twitching dangerously while his hand clenched hard on his glass of whiskey. Harry nodded his head urging him to continue his report. Ed gulped throat dry and heart beating fast, his search led him to a dead-end. He just hoped that Louis wouldn’t take it out on him.

“I dug deeper because it seems like she vanished into thin air, it is a professional work. I found some leads that brought me to Grimshaw who disappeared too, they are nowhere to be found and made sure to stay that way. But I spoke to someone that told me he saw Grimshaw earlier this morning at your house, then nothing. No one knows where he is”

Harry looked sympathetically at his friend, it seemed like Nick had everything planned for a long time now. He wondered why using a baby to get back at Louis when he could use other more fatal ways. The baby was surely a pain in the ass to deal with, seeing as he was the son of some other drug dealer however they still could just give it up to adoption or something.

Then again abandoning him felt wrong, they walked that path where everybody left them behind without a care in the world. No matter how much the solution looked appealing, it made Harry feel uneasy. The new born didn’t ask for any of the troubles he was the center of, for now they just have to find Nick as soon as possible then deal with the child.

“Keep looking, report to us as soon as you know something”

Ed addressed Harry a grateful look before hurrying outside, he didn’t want to be there to witness Louis fury.

“What the fuck am I gonna do with someone’s bastard?”

Louis sighed passing a hand through his quiff, his voice was soft and weary contrasting with his previous mad demeanor. His blue eyes stared pleadingly at Harry waiting for some answer or advice. Keeping the child was out of question and yet abandoning him felt wrong, he couldn’t put the child through what he lived. He had a family but for most of his younger years he survived alone, it was as he was an orphan going through life alone until he met Harry and Zayn. 

“I obviously didn’t expect El to drop it at my front door but we’ll find a solution, Lou. We always do”

The “ _I hope_ ” went unsaid but heavily implied. The atmosphere changed from anger to resignation and hopelessness. Louis was lost while Harry worked every cell of his wicked brain to find Nick’s hideout. He didn’t know the man as long as Louis did but knew him enough to understand that the situation was some fucked up revenge on Louis.

“Let’s go home, mate. Zayn is waiting for us. Mom briefed him, I think… I hope, I am too tired to explain this shit all over again”

Louis nodded following Harry without a word. At that point he just hoped for a better conclusion than facing parenthood this young or worse involving his parents in the mess.

++

“The little fella is a little lady, you dumb fuckers!”

Zayn was in the living room next to Liam when Harry and Louis arrived home. Liam was holding the baby making cooing baby sounds while Zayn stared with disbelief at them.

“What?” inquired Harry voice low and raspy,

He looked at Liam and the baby wondering what the hell was going on and when did his mother leave. Louis groaned throwing himself on the couch and rested his head back closing his eyes.

“When you called you said it’s a boy when it’s obviously a girl”

Zayn grinned amusedly at Harry who still standing in the hallway. He still couldn’t believe what Nick did earlier that morning, leaving a baby on the porch for Louis to find was kind of impressive. The man really hated their friend obviously.

“What the hell?!”

Harry sighed ruffling his long curls, the baby’s clothes misled him then. Liam smiled at him compassionately while rocking the baby on his hip. Despite everything the baby was oddly quiet like she somehow understood the situation and tried not to disturb them even more.

“She has a vagina” Added Zayn grinning wickedly.

“Oh god! Shut up!”

Liam groaned interrupting Zayn midsentence. His boyfriend didn’t seem as freaked out as the two others which was a relief. Zayn shrugged his shoulders looking smug and obviously having fun at the expense of his desperate friend.

“I have to say though, I expected one of Hazza’s crazy one night stands to leave a baby for him not Louis”

Zayn sat on the armchair expression serious all of sudden, his playfulness quickly replaced to deal with the current situation. Harry shrugged at his statement silently agreeing.

“Let me remind you that my mom called me freaked out this morning seeing that this is my house and Louis called her”

“The two of you shut up and stop trading bloody facts. Find a solution instead of worsening my migraine”

Louis interjected cutting short his friends’ conversation. He felt the sofa cushion sink beside him as Harry sat down. His head was throbbing hard and the whiskey didn’t help his stomach at all. It worsened his nausea instead of relaxing his tense muscles.

“First thing to do is buy her baby food and diapers, then think about what you want to do with her.”

Liam hesitant voice startled the other three, they were too caught up on finding Nick to even think properly about the child. She surely needed to eat and be changed soon.

“Can you take care of that, babe?”

Zayn smiled imploringly at Liam, from the moment his lover held the girl she stopped wreaking havoc and calmed down instantly. She looked at Liam with shiny little confused eyes before addressing him a wide teeth less smile. It was the most stunning thing he saw lately, and the scene made his heart oddly ache.

“Sorry, I can’t. Niall and I have something planned”

Liam patted the baby’s back swaying her back to sleep. She was drooling on his shoulder but he didn’t have the heart to move her. Zayn sighed wondering what to do, if it weren’t Anne and Liam they would be at loss and deep in trouble with dealing with a newborn.

Anne helped them earlier and only left when she saw that Liam was capable of handling the girl on his own. Since then Liam played the mommy role. Zayn winced remembering that his lover was holding up the baby for hours now, his arms must be numb and sore.

It didn’t even cross his mind to try and help since he knew nothing about babies, however Liam was a natural and the still unnamed girl liked him instantly. Zayn smiled feeling oddly content, Liam standing there with a baby was a picture he could get used to.

“How is Niall, by the way? I though he was in Ireland or somewhat?”

Louis not so innocent question made Harry tense, he knew exactly what his friend was trying to do. He almost drove him made since the beginning of the summer with the blond, blaming his attitude on him somehow. Harry glared at Louis urging him to shut up, he wasn’t in denial or whatever fucked up ideas Louis had about him. Niall left the game, end of the story. He was happy and even had numerous conquests since.

“He came back a week ago. I’ve to say he is weird lately, I mean he is still the same Niall yet not quite. Maybe I am just imagining things, anyway I’ve to go”

Liam handed the baby to Zayn who took her, posture stiff and not knowing what to do. The younger lad chuckled showing him the proper way to hold her. He was kind of pleased that Louis asked about his best friend, it was important for him that they got along. They all were his closest friends after all.

“You’re coming back tonight, yeah?”

This time it was Louis who stared at Liam with wide begging blue eyes while Harry was gloomy and quiet, totally out of character. The situation must have been really shaken him, thought sympathetically Liam.

“I am supposed to have a sleep over with Niall, but I don’t know. Maybe if he tagged along, we will come”

“No need, go have fun. I will take care of her”

Harry stood up suddenly startling Louis next to him. He passed a hand through his hair avoiding strangely Liam’s questioning eyes. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet looking nervous.

“Ok then.”

Liam nodded and leant in to kiss Zayn before leaving swiftly. Niall was certainty waiting and would complain about it for hours. He was looking forward to spend the rest of the day with his best friend, with Zayn in his life and Niall’s sudden obligation toward his uncle, they didn’t have the time to catch up yet.

++

“Boy didn’t you react badly at the Irish’s name!”

Louis arched an eyebrow at Harry who was glaring at the baby in his arms. He could take care of the girl, it wasn’t that hard. If sixteen years old teen girl can, why couldn’t he?!

“Stop deflecting Louis. We’ve a baby to deal with, and a mother on the loose”

Harry low tired voice startled the newborn in her slumber, she shifted against Harry’s chest her little hands gripping hard on his shirt.

“And what would we do if we don’t find them? El is clearly out of reach, lads. And Nick knows the drill”

Zayn stared at his friends, it was a fact they couldn’t ignore no more. They couldn’t do much about Eleanor since she was in another continent. And Nick knew the drill by heart now, if he didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t. They have to find a solution for the girl, and carry on.

**_TBC_**


	19. Nerve wrecking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, what a long ride! And still so much on the road! 
> 
> Please, feedback!

**Ch.19. Nerve wrecking**

 

Niall looked curiously at Liam who kept checking his phone every five minutes or so. They were sitting on the couch while some old batman movie played on the large screen in front of them. It was supposed to be a nice night only the two of them to catch up, however Liam seemed agitated and on the edge for some unknown reason.

“Are you waiting for a call so late in the night?”

The blond frowned as Liam was obviously startled by his question. He was clearly lost in his thoughts and didn’t pay attention to his surrounding anymore.

“Erm…Kind of?”

Liam smiled weakly avoiding Niall’s gaze, guilt crushing his chest. It was their first free night since a long time and all he did was worrying about the baby with the other lads. They definitely weren’t able to take care of her properly and that made him nervous.

“Ok… Are you going to tell me what’s happening or should I ignore it and go back to the movie that I actually was watching?”

Niall eyebrows knitted together even more still waiting for some logical answer. His friend was so jumpy only in exams period seeing that it was the middle of summer so the middle of holydays, there certainly was something he didn’t know yet.

“Well, I was late earlier because I had to go to Harry’s house with Zayn…”

Niall nodded already knowing that fact, he waited until late afternoon for his best friend to finally show up. Liam really looked nervous shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I don’t know how much I am supposed to tell but someone left a baby on Harry’s porch for Louis to find and that’s what I helped Zayn with. They clearly don’t know how to take care of it..”

“..And you’re worried they kill it or somewhat?”

Niall chuckled interrupting Liam mid-sentence. The boy was going all mama bear on a baby he met for less than twenty four hours. It wasn’t out of character at all since the blond knew Liam, he got used to his friend protective and caring side.

“Call Zayn or text”

Liam bit his lips unlocking his phone and starred at it without the intention of doing more. Niall rolled his eyes as the phone background illuminated and showed a picture of a smiling Zayn. No matter how much time passed, he still didn’t completely get used to their lovey-dovey thing going on.

“I feel like an idiot to worry that much for a baby I don’t even know, and Harry told me that he would take of her. It’s a girl by the way, not a ‘ _it’_ ”

Niall tensed at the mention of Harry, he still had some rancorous toward the lad. After all he played him and properly broke his heart. And their last altercation left a bitter aftertaste, suggesting that Eddie and the blond fucked was the last drop. Niall passed a hand through his newly quiff chasing away the dark thoughts, he was idiotically committed to the relationship then and didn’t think better.

“Call Zayn, Li. It’s not idiotic, you always worry too much and want to protect the whole world. You were raised by a cop after all”

Liam chuckled as Niall stuck his tongue out. He did indeed worry too much sometimes, his mother always joked about him getting grey hairs sooner than expected.

++

**_Days later…_ **

Sunrays filtered softly through the thick curtains, the sunrise was hours ago and still Zayn couldn’t bring himself to move from the bed. Liam stirred next to him rubbing his eyes to chase away the last remaining of sleep. The sheets shifted as he moved lazily in the bed exposing his nude body.

“It’s creepy when you do that, babe”

Zayn chuckled caressing his boyfriend’s warm cheek. He looked so young and innocent, his heart ached at the scene. Liam in his bed loving him as much as Zayn loved him, it was everything that the crime lord wanted. At least, everything until he saw the way Liam looked with a tiny newborn against his chest sleeping soundlessly.

“Do what, love?”

Liam finally opened his eyes scrunching his nose at his lover, who had the odd but still endearing habit of watching him sleep whenever he woke up the first. He moved closer to Zayn urging him on his back before laying his head on the brunet’s chest.

“When you go all Edward Cullen on me, what’s so entertaining about watching me sleep anyway?”

The lad’s voice was raspy and huskier than usual while Zayn’s was the usual deep and gravely ton for having been awake longer. Zayn passed a hand through his lover hair caressing it softly, a soothing gesture he picked up months ago.

“It’s a secret” He whispered playfully staring at the ceiling before remembering the urgent thought that disturbed his sleep. The last few days had been hectic with Nick and Eleanor disappearance, no matter how hard they looked the duo was still nowhere to be found. And it was about time to take a decision for the little girl.

“I thought about something”

His murmur startled Liam from the sweet slumber that was winning over. He groaned against Zayn’s chest mumbling some answer that had his lover laughing, the vibration of his chest almost lulled him back to sleep again.

“Did it hurt?”

“Shut up, I am being serious here”

Liam grumbled some intelligible retort before moving off Zayn and sitting up on the large bed. The digital clock on the nightstand displayed that it was only eight in the morning, which only meant that the sudden seriousness of Zayn should worry him a bit.

“What is it then?”

Zayn looked anxiously at Liam and sat too wrapping the white sheet around his naked waist. He repeated the speech over and over in his head but now facing Liam was throwing off his bravado. The fear of the unknown outcome of the following conversation woke him up early than usual.

“Like I said I thought about it a lot lately, and with Eleanor absence… I want to adopt the baby and it’s about time we give her a name”

Liam starred at Zayn stunned for a moment before clearing his throat. The news was clearly unexpected and his reaction only comforted Zayn’s worries.

“Adopt as in adopt her for life and be her dad?”

Zayn nodded not saying a word and gave some grateful minutes to Liam to process. He indeed thought about it a lot, it wasn’t some careless decision. And the days Liam spent with the baby acting all motherly helped his choice, he wanted that.

He yearned for a family with the lad, even though Liam was obviously too young but Zayn could easily have the girl, seeing that he was the crime lord that ruled the town and was feared by everyone who knew better.

“That’s too big of a step, Zayn! For fuck’s sake you are twenty and you want to be a father to some unknown baby! Fuck!”

Zayn winced at Liam’s rambling, he knew that the pill would be hard to swallow but between knowing and facing the music there was a large abyss. Liam looked up at him from where his eyes were previously lost. There was something unsettling in his gaze, a very familiar glow, fear.

“Babe, please don’t. You’re too young, and what did your mother say about this?”

“You’re the first one I talked to. I am sure, Li. I really want it”

Liam was obviously unconvinced not understanding how someone would want such responsibility all of sudden. A baby was too much commitment and it lasted for life. A traitorous thought germinated in his mind, maybe it was time to take to one’s heels, time to leave the ship before it would come too much to handle.

“Stop thinking, babe. Just breath”

Zayn’s voice snapped Liam from his maddening thoughts, he resumed breathing not even realizing he stopped in the first place. Suddenly the ring on his left hand felt too heavy to wear and burned his skin.

“Zayn I love you, but I am going to put a foot down on this crazy scheme. Having a baby is a life sentence, I can’t do that.”

The crime lord sighed wearily and pleased at the thought that the situation wasn’t as bad as he expected it to be. He anticipated Liam to storm out of the room but a nervous frightened boyfriend was easier to deal with.

“I will adopt her, Li. Not you, me. She will be my responsibility, not yours. I am just telling you that I want her in my life. Don’t freak out on me please”

“Easier said than done, Zayn. We’re a couple which means whatever fucked up decision you take affects me too. Fathering a baby means thinking about her twenty four seven, making sure she is fine, being with her… In all of this, where are we, Zayn? Because it’s sure as fuck I ain’t into this.”

Liam grimaced at his own harsh words, although it was the truth. Better be honest than sugarcoating reality with lies and false promises. The perspective of adopting tore his guts while his mind screamed to run as far away as possible. Sure he liked the girl, but acting as some kind of a father to her was way out of the question.

Zayn left the bed exposing without a care his naked body as he paced in the room. His soft cock bopped at his every step, Liam’s eyes roamed over his tan inked skin wondering how many peaceful moments like those they still had together without a baby crying in the background.

“Zayn, stop pacing! You’re making me dizzy”

The older man stopped abruptly facing Liam, his mind was racing with thoughts and words. However his lips remained stubbornly shut. Liam wrapped a sheet around his naked form and went closer to his lover.

“I love you, Li. I won’t pressure you into anything but I really want her, babe. I can’t just surrender her to some strangers”

Zayn put his hands on Liam’s shoulders eyes pleading. He wasn’t lying only omitting half of the truth. The lad obviously didn’t want to abandon the baby but he wanted Liam in the scenery too. With time, the younger boy would come around, he just had to play his cards right now. By all means, the crime lord was determined to have the family he craved for with Liam.

“Let’s see what the others will say first before making the decision final, Zee. If I am not enough to convince you otherwise, let them at least try putting some sense into you”

Liam leant against Zayn hugging him close, the day didn’t even start that they already had to face some situation. He felt his lover move kissing the top of his head before whispering softly.

“I will concede you that then”

His determination was nerve wrecking for Liam, but relief eased his tense shoulders as his lover agreed. He just hoped that the lads and Zayn’s mother would knock some sense into his head.

++

Zayn was holding the baby girl ginning happily at her. It was two weeks since she was left on Harry’s porch. He walked to his kitchen finding his mother, Liam and his two best-friends waiting there for him. He called them earlier requesting an urgent meeting after his rather tiring talk with Liam.

Louis eyes him suspiciously still wondering why they didn’t find a solution for the child yet, Harry in the other hand was looking at him with a strange glow shining in his green eyes.

“So what now, mate?”

Louis inquired still staring doubtfully, he somehow had a bad feeling since his boss called earlier. Trisha looked between the child and her son waiting for some explanation. She was supposed to be with her sick daughter now here to watch her oldest son babysit.

“Earlier today I talked with Liam about some important matter, and he wanted me to listen to you first before making any decision”

Zayn gave Liam a pointed look before sitting at the head of the table next to his worried mother. The woman eyed him suspiciously obviously waiting for more explanation. He cleared his throat holding the baby closer to his chest.

“I want to adopt her”

Trisha gasped at her son, her eyes went for the drooling baby girl in his arms. She was used to her son’s restless behavior but adopting was unexpected, and it just bugged her mind not able to think properly for a few seconds.

“A word in private, son. _Now!_ ”

Zayn winced at the firm ton of his mother, he handed the child to Harry on his right before following his mother that already headed to the living room. Louis stared at the brunet’s back stunned and not able to form coherent sentences yet.

Harry in the other hand was steeling glances at Liam, the news didn’t faze him at all. He somehow anticipated it after seeing how Zayn looked at Liam when he held the baby. His possessiveness and desire to start a family with the younger lad had no boundaries obviously, Liam couldn’t get out of the crime lord vice-grip even if he wanted to.

The baby cooed in the lad’s arms catching his attention, it was about time they named her. They couldn’t keep addressing her as “ _the baby”_ or “ _it”_ for Louis. Her big brown eyes focused on his long curls as she tried in vain to get a hold of them. She had a fetish for hair apparently.

++

Trisha was standing close to the fireplace staring disapprovingly at her son. Zayn sighed already picturing the long speech that died to be voiced out loud by the women. No matter what they said, he was determined to go through his decision.

“You want to adopt her for all the wrong reasons, son”

Zayn arched an eyebrow not saying a word and waited for his mother to spill whatever she had on her mind. The women frowned, her eyes shooting glares at her child.

“Having a child isn’t a game, Zayn. You can’t adopt her just because in your immature mind you want a family with Liam.”

The crime lord stared back at his mother wondering since when he became so easy to read.   He slipped back his neutral emotionless mask.

“It’s not only about that, mom”

“Why then? Why do you want such responsibility at a young age? Convince me, Zayn”

Trisha crossed her arms on her cleavage breathing hard. The news surprised her and was unpredicted, Zayn told her the real reason why the baby was there to begin with. But adopting some unknown girl from a potential dangerous biological father was too much to handle, she feared that someday the man would show up on their doorstep too.  

“I don’t want her someday to wake up in a foster family wondering why her family threw her away. With all the shit I do on daily basis, maybe it’s my chance to redeem myself, be human for once. And I won’t lie, I want a family with Liam. Now or later, I will have it. So why not just do a good deed and in the same time have what I want”

Zayn spoke slowly dragging his words, his ton was firm as if it was about making a deal with a contractor. His mother sighed sadness glowing in her eyes, she knew all too well her son’s occupation but hearing him talk as if his soul was damned pained her.

“Having a child isn’t about doing a good deed, son. It’s a life changing decision, you must take care of her, worry about her, be a father, wake up late in the night because she will cry your ears off. And with your job, fear at every waking moment about her being kidnapped or worse…”

Trisha whispered not wanting to be heard by the other boys still in the kitchen. Her voice wavered eyes shining with tears, she expected her son someday to marry and have a normal family away from mobsters, not sink even deeper and adopt a nameless girl. She didn’t have anything against the baby per say but she feared her origins and why Zayn wanted her.

A heavy silence felt for a few minutes only, they stared at each other seeking more arguments to convince the other that about their life choices. A loud laugh resonated through the hallway, Liam was somehow yelling at a hilarious Louis, and even Harry’s low raspy voice could be heard reprimanding his friends.

Zayn smiled looking at the directions of the happy voices. It was all he wanted for years now, a home full of laughter instead of strangers carrying deadly weapons. His mansion was architecturally beautiful but it lacked a soul, Liam and the girl would be perfect there with him.

The crime lord pictured late evenings when he would be off from work and return to his safe haven. A plan already took place in his mind, no one could go against his will, the King of hell always had what he desired.   

“I know all of that, mom. I will hire the greatest nanny in the whole world. I will be the best father she can have, and in the same time have the family I want. Mom, I know what I am doing”

Zayn faced against his worried mother who oddly enough calmed down. She observed her son’s features as he listened to his friends in the kitchen talk and laugh out loud. There was nothing she could do at this point and the feeling somehow bothered her. Zayn was more than ever out of her reach. His dark manipulative nature was frightening sometimes, the only consolation that kept her going was that Zayn would never hurt his family. At least she hoped so.

“Are you sure, son?”

“Yes, mom. I am sure”

Trisha sighed resignation written all over her face. A weak smile stretched her lips as she hugged close Zayn feeling his familiar warmth against her skin. He wasn’t her Zayn anymore, the realization made her heart ache painfully. He grew up into a whole other person, she didn’t even recognize her own child.

He still had the same face, the same wide smile when he was home with them but his eyes shined with a foreign glow. A dark spark she was too afraid to put a name on. His friends had too that wild aura giving her the impression of dealing with uncontrollable deadly animals.

Louis on the outside was all fun and pranks but sometimes she would catch him off guard with a somber expression, so old and broken. Harry in the other hand wore a beautiful tainted smile that reached his eyes in a disturbing way.

Their secrets were too obscure for their young shoulders making them hunch and kneel under the pressure. Trisha cleared her throat chasing away the painful thoughts, Zayn was her son no matter what and as a mother she would go through hell with him if the heaven’s gate were closed for his soul, and deep inside she knew Harry and Louis would too. Their friendship rooted for the wrong reasons but it was powerful and everlasting. 

“She is your responsibility then. I will help in whatever way I can, but don’t fool yourself into thinking I will raise her for you. She is yours from the moment you sign the adoption paper. Yours only, not mine, not Liam’s, yours Zayn. Do you get that? And I won’t condemn you forcing Liam’s hand in this”

Trisha spoke softly voice muffled in her son shoulder. The lad nodded hugging her closer and taking in her comforting presence.

     ++

A few minutes later, they were back to the kitchen all sitting around the large wooden table. Zayn looked anxiously at Louis waiting for him to say something, Harry was too occupied with the baby to even look at him properly. However, Liam seemed restless and on the edge of imploding after Trisha’s approval.

“You’ve gone mental, Zee”

Louis was staring dumbfounded at Zayn, waiting for someone to jump in at any second and tell him it was just a big joke. Sure, the idea of giving up the girl wasn’t appealing but adopting her was way too much.

“No, Louis. I still have all my mental abilities.”

“Why?”

Zayn sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. That specific question was getting on his nerves and fast, but he owned his friend some explanation mostly because the baby was left for him in the first place.

“God, I am tired of that particular question. I want and I will adopt her, Louis. Because I want to give her a family, not give her away in a fucked up system that will ruin her”

“It’s restless here, there is always some bullshit going on! At risk of repeating myself, I really feel like on some drama”

Harry chuckled earning some playful glare around the table. Except for Liam who was lost like a puppy looking pleadingly at Louis to say something more consistent, something was telling Harry that the lad was against the adoption. He didn’t blame him at all, Zayn was too intense even for him who knew him for years and dealt with his darkest side.

“You’re seeing some Mexican drama with your sisters again, aren’t you boobear?”

Louis growled jabbing Harry in the ribs. It wasn’t his fault if his sisters forced him to sit and watch the crappy shows when he spent the night with them. He loved them too much to say no.

“No my fault, kitty-cat”

Trisha shook her head amused by the bickering, even though she could feel Liam tense next to her. The young boy obviously loved her son and she just hoped that he wouldn’t leave him. He was way too young to handle a relationship with Zayn but she couldn’t help but wish for him to stay in their life. Liam was Zayn’s anchor, it was more a curse than anything else.

“I will support you whatever you do, Zayn. But please, think it through before signing the papers”

Louis smiled at Zayn who sighed relieved but still looked expectantly at Harry. The girl on his lap beamed at the crime lord making grabby hands as if she knew she was accepted in the family and had the right to exist now.

“Me too, mate. I will even be the godfather and stuff”

++

After everyone left the Malik mansion, Liam went to join Zayn in the backyard for the dreadful talk he prepared hours ago. He found his lover on the veranda with the baby on his lap while his right hand was busy typing away a text on his phone, surely to his lawyer.

“You’re reckless, Zee”

Zayn grinned facing Liam putting back his phone into his pocket. The baby squealed against his chest wetting with drool his shirt, a thing he had to get used to now as a parent. It didn’t bother him the slightest, the prospect of having what he desired most was enough compensation for all the clothes that the girl would stain.

“I suppose it’s your turn now to try and dissuade me, yeah?”

“Should I even bother?”

Liam sighed sitting next to Zayn on the wooden swing, he couldn’t say much to dissuade the brunet if his choice was already made as he suspected it to be. There were thousands of words dying to be voiced on the edge of his lips although he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. All that was left to do was accept Zayn’s choice.  He gave up his speech.

“I think we should choose a name instead of a fruitless talk, what do you think of Olivia?” breathed Zayn hugging the girl closer, he stroked her tiny head looking expectantly at Liam.  The boy exhaled resigned and smiled weakly at the innocent baby gaze following his every move. 

“Olivia? It’s a nice name. Olivia Zina Malik, better no?”

“Zina(*)?”

Zayn arched an eyebrow wondering where the name came from. Liam only shrugged his shoulders, it was obvious that he was trying his best to act normal. He would surely need some time to adjust at the new family addiction and accept Zayn reckless decision.

“It’s the feminine version of your name, Zayn means beauty in Arabic, its feminine equivalent is Zina which means beautiful girl(*)”

Liam extended his arm playing with the tiny little hand that gripped tightly his fingers. The girl was so small and fragile, he was scared of her being raised by a young parent. He had the impression that she would break at any moment, many fears clouded his mind. What if Zayn didn’t know what to do? How to properly raise her?

Zayn smirked watching carefully Liam’s features, he understood all too well his worry but now it was obvious that he would be involved no matter what. He was too generous and kind to let Zayn handle the girl alone. It was forcing his hand but Zayn didn’t care at all.

“Olivia Zina Malik, it is!”

Liam looked up at his Boyfriend smiling innocently oblivious of the dark wheels cringing in Zayn’s head to refine his plan. He loved too much Liam to even give fate a chance to separate them, the boy was his everything. His mother was right, being his was more of a curse than a benediction. His love was poisonous.     

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)_I speak fluently Arabic, so yeah I know what I am talking about. Beautiful is “Djamil” or “Wassim” which are also used as names. Zayn, properly written “Zaine” means beauty.


	20. Forward

**CH.20. Forward**

 

The night was dark and oddly cold for a summer weather. Zayn sighed walking through the large abandoned train station entry. There were huge pillars supporting the roof, the walls had many graffiti as new painting. It used to be a beautiful place but now it was a vision of what Hell could be like.

There was people shouting and doing drugs at every corner. He could even distinguish some having sex, and whores doing their nightly job. His fists clenched remembering how he used to have fun there, his playground before Liam’s arrival.

He sank deeper in the station taking the stairs to go underground. Many bare-knuckles fights were going on with wild crowds cheering up to the fighters asking for more blood. His stomach tightened, fists still roughly clenched. The tattoos on his knuckles felt like burning his skin, a clear reminder on how he got them nearly a few streets away from his current location after winning some fights in the station.

Zayn made his way through the crowd, people clearing his way sober enough to recognize the King of Hell. He smirked as some thugs bowed respectfully their head. His first night in the pit was still fresh in his memory, it seemed like yesterday but really was years ago. Now people was scared of him and avoided at all cost his path.

A few more steps he found what he was looking for, Harry and Louis pressed together and laughing out loud.

“Seriously? The pit, lads?”

His tone seemed bored but his friends could clearly see the playful glow in his eyes. It had been a long time since he set foot in the pit, he missed the adrenaline rush, the metallic odor of blood and the loud screaming crowds there.

“You missed some good fights, fucker!”

Harry laughed supporting his body on Louis. His bottom lip was busted just like the skin above his left eyebrow, a nasty cut Zayn hoped wouldn’t leave a scar. Harry smiled revealing bloodstained teeth from taking so many hits in the head, the inside of his cheeks must be bruised. His face had different shade of purple and red.

“You look like shit” Zayn stated with worry,

Louis chuckled barely holding Harry’s weight, they were too high and drunk to mind the raging pain from all the cuts on their wounded skin. The shorter man held up a bottle of whiskey, Zayn mentally flinched at the bruised knuckles. Bare-knuckles fights were wild and too violent.

“You should see the other guys!”

Harry sheered up straightening his posture, his once nice suit was now drenched in blood and what seemed like to be water. Surely from the caretakers of the fighters, thought dismissively Zayn.

“I thought you two were celebrating not getting your asses beaten…”

Zayn grinned taking the liquor bottle from Louis and passing it to some stranger next to them. His friends were already too drunk, alcohol poisoning weren’t on the menu on his watch. Louis groaned at the loss while Harry winced from pain trying to walk by himself.

“We were celebrating. You would be impressed at how many fuckers wanted to take down the Cheshire Cat”

Louis nodded solemnly as if Harry was telling some kind of religious truth. Zayn suppressed a laugh, they were way too high to even talk with in the current situation. He was impressed that they could even stand by their own.

“You should have seen it, Zee. He killed a guy with one fucking punch! That was epic”

Louis slurred his way through describing one of Harry’s fights of the night. Zayn waved his hand toward his men waiting a few feet away from them, the guys hurried helping Harry and Louis out of the abandoned station. It was a hard task seeing that Louis took upon himself to describe every fight they had making wide gestures while Harry seriously nodded and slurred in some details that his friend forgot.

Zayn shook disapprovingly his head. He knew all about Harry’s incredible violence when it came to fights, he witnessed it too many times to not deny that the man could actually kill with one well-placed punch. And for Louis, the man played dirty compensating for his lack of strength and never lost.

The henchmen tucked as best as possible Harry and Louis inside the black SUV. They were really noisy and laughing out loud at some incomprehensible joke. Zayn mentioned to the chauffeur to leave, and faced again his friends.

Blood stained the brown leather of the car, not something out the ordinary but deep down he envied their freedom. It was a long time since he had a nice good fight and drunk his ass off. The desire to do so hitched under his skin and threatened to win over more often than not. He missed the blood dripping from his hands, the faceless girls rocking on his cock until the night wore off.

Now he played the father figure to his friends more than anything else. It wasn’t time for regrets though, he had a beautiful daughter waiting from him at home and a handsome boyfriend to fuck whenever he wanted. Liam was his everything and the little girl completed the family, slowly painting the dream family canvas he ever desired.

However the blood lust was always there lurking in the darkest corner of his soul. Liam kept it at bay, but Zayn knew it wouldn’t last forever. Soon, the King of Hell would come out and rule the pit all over again.

“Zayn! Are you listening, mate!”

Louis snapped his fingers in front of the brunet’s face finally catching his attention, he was lost in his thoughts, a thing he tended to do too much lately especially when he had to retrieve them from a celebrating night.

“Yeah, what do you want, Lou?”

Harry giggled covering his mouth with his bruised hand, he surely would regret the fights in the morning. Louis stared at Zayn before speaking slowly stumbling on his words like a drunken man usually did.

“Haz here has a secret, Zee!”

Louis frowned as if he was trying to remember what said secret was. Harry widened his green eyes looking frightened all of sudden, he lunched forward awkwardly toward Louis preventing him from talking. Zayn sighed annoyed, it was past midnight and all he wanted to do was go home to his daughter and sleep.

“And you’re telling me this because… ?”

Zayn talked with a bored tone, Louis and Harry battling in the seat next to him. Louis finally won leaning into Zayn’s personal space whispering loudly.

“He is in love with Niall, mate. I know because earlier he fucked a hooker calling him Niall!!”

That was hardly a secret since Harry demeanor drastically changed after the Irish left their lives and made sure to avoid them at all cost. At least he was relieved that Harry wasn’t in denial anymore. Zayn wasn’t that much surprised by Harry falling for Niall. Deep down Zayn knew that his friend saw in the blond, what he saw in Liam.

No matter what Niall claimed he was as pure as Liam, at least in the beginning. From what he heard about the heir lately, Niall more like them now, a broken piece of soul embracing his murderous legacy.

Half an hour later Zayn dropped off his friends in Harry’s house making sure they didn’t suffocate in their sleep from their vomits. The car ride was loud, full of playful fights and painful ribs jabbing.

Zayn climbed the stairs of his house going straight to the nursery, the nanny he hired surely put down his daughter in her crib and went herself to sleep. He entered the room careful not to make a sound to not wake the baby.

He smiled leaning against the wooden crib, the little girl was sleeping fists clenched and held up against her tiny head. She was wearing a pink onesie with a purple bonnet. Zayn smiled remembering Liam shopping with him for baby clothes, they had a nice afternoon together.

“Hey there baby girl, daddy is home”

Zayn whispered tenderly caressing the soft cheek of his daughter, his smile grew wider as he heard familiar footsteps in the hallway.

“Daddy is late too”

Liam yawned jaw stretching behind his hand, he leaned against the doorframe staring sleepily at Zayn. The boy passed a hand through his quiff trying to tame his hair.

“Sorry, babe. Harry and Louis were impossible to handle”

Zayn smiled taking off his leather jacket and putting it on the rocking chair to his right. He approached Liam hugging him close by the waist, and took in the comforting smell of his lover. He obviously lied through his teeth about the reason of his retard but Liam didn’t need to know that all night he was handling a messy deal that got off hand before taking home his friends.

“Next time text me”

Liam rubbed his nose against Zayn’s neck smiling in the embrace. They were supposed to have the night to themselves with the baby but Zayn never showed up and Liam spent said night with the nanny learning useful tips about babies, then with Niall on the phone.

“Niall is going back to Ireland and invited me to spend a week with him there”

Zayn tensed tightening his hold. Niall wasn’t against them anymore but Liam going so far away made him uncomfortable. The baby stirred in her sleep opening her eyes, lips shaking ready to scream. Liam sighed leaving Zayn’s arms and went to the girl.

“Hey there, what’s wrong?”

Liam smiled speaking softly and took her tiny hand between his fingers stroking it gently. Zayn grinned hugging the boy from behind leaning in to see the girl too.

“Aren’t we supposed to pick her up or something?”

“No, she just wants to know that we’re here with her, the nanny said so. She tends to do that a lot”

Zayn nodded smiling at the scene, it was all he ever wanted, Liam waiting for him at home with their child when he would comeback from work. Obviously the boy only spent a few nights there but with time he would live with them and accept that Olivia referred to him as dad, not uncle Li. It was Zayn’s plan, and everything the King wanted, the King got.

It had only a few weeks since he adopted the baby and Liam was taking care of her as a parent should be. Everything was slowly falling into place as Zayn predicted, his plan was flawless.    

++

Harry was coming down the stairs when Zayn cornered him looking angry and somehow sad. His friend checked disapprovingly his appearance, he had many bruises over his naked chest and his face was no better, no longer swollen but still painful to even use his lips.

“Time to talk”

Zayn spoke with a firm tone not letting any place for a compromise. Harry rolled his eyes passing him by and went for the kitchen. If Zayn wanted to talk, he needed coffee at least. His friend rigid posture only showed how much of a great talk they would have, thought irritably Harry.

“About ?”Asked Harry,

He poured coffee in a large mug and took a seat at the kitchen table away from the offensive sunrays. Louis surely was still asleep after the wild violent night they had together. He would have smiled at the memory if it wasn’t for a very annoyed looking Zayn leaning against his kitchen worktop. 

“Your reckless behavior lately, and by lately meaning since Niall walked out”

Zayn arched his eyebrow expectantly and waited for Harry to do the first step toward talking since the guy confessed having feeling for Niall the night before. He was drunk and high on adrenaline when he did but it still counted.

“I am just blowing off some steam! No Niall related shit”

Harry tiredly looked at Zayn and passed a hand over his face massaging his scalp in need of some relief. His ragging hangover didn’t help at all the situation and it was the worst time his friend could have chosen for a morality speech or whatever this was.

“No, you’re not! You’re going over that dark place off yours again”

Zayn frowned staring down at his friend, a glow lightened his eyes at the sudden realization. He crossed his arms over his chest, an old habit he picked up long ago and only used when he talked business. He had to talk Harry out of his destructive mood, and do it seriously no more sugarcoating reality. It was about time they handle it.

It happened before for different reasons but Harry was losing control again. His violent wild side was winning over to not deal with feelings, and heartbreak in the process. Physical pain was easier than the physiological one. The last time it happened it was because of his sister departure, and now it revolved around Niall. Zayn sighed sadly, he didn’t expect his friend to be that much in love with the lad.

“That’s rich coming from you, mate. Seeing that you forced Liam to be with you, literally forced and you went around adopting a baby to have a family with the guy, forcing his hand again! What are you doing here so early anyway?”

Harry spat anger shining in his green eyes, his features darkened and adopted a defensive posture muscles tense with rigid shoulders. Zayn didn’t mind the anger, it was expected to be honest. Harry never was one to have long emotional talks, he avoided them like death itself which made the conversation even harder.

“It’s ten in the morning, and that’s not about me, Haz. It is about you pulling off that destructive mood bullshit. You’ve to stop it!”

Zayn didn’t raise his voice even if the urge was spiking under his tan skin. It wasn’t time to start a fight and drift away from the important matter which Harry was trying his best to do at the time being.

“I am not in a dark place, if anyone is, it’s you”

Harry stood up from his chair holding tight his mug, his knuckles went white under the pressure. His jaw clenched and Zayn could clearly see the bones move under the skin.

“You’re right, I forced him and everything but at least I went after what I bloody want! What about you? Crying in a corner because of heartbreak? Destroying yourself?” Breathed Zayn resigned and with a hint of sadness.

It was true he forced Liam in everything but deep down he knew the painful reality, Liam would never be with him if the boy knew everything, and it did happen in the past which forced Zayn to act the way he did.

“You know damn right I can’t do a shit about it! He is the fucking heir of a damn mob family”

This time it was Harry who lowered his voice, defeated and tired. By habit he passed a hand through his wet messy curls, trying to sort out his thoughts. Zayn was right, his behavior was a clear warming that he was slipping into his old bad habits. However there wasn’t much he could do and begging Niall to take him back was out of the question.

“You were screaming too loud for fuck’s sake, and I overheard everything just like the neighbors could have if we got any. And Harry do it the old way instead of Zaynie fucked up way, yeah?”

Louis yawned coming in the kitchen. His friends watched him silently as he poured himself tea and went to sit, too tired to deal with the situation. The previous night wore him off and the two lads didn’t let him a chance to catch up on his lost sleep hours.

“The old fashion way?”

Harry asked with a weary voice sitting again in front of Louis while Zayn stubbornly remained against the worktop.

“Wooing him and ask for forgiveness? Not a thing you usually do though but it is not as if you have others choices here, mate. And Zayn is right, your auto destructive mood has to go away”

Zayn nodded along Louis explanation observing expectantly Harry. The two lads at the table looked as if they came straight out of a Hell ring, too many colorful bruises on their skins. Zayn wondered how he used to endure it in the past. The pain surely restrained their every move judging by the numerous cuts and wounds they were displaying.

“No more fights in the pit for you two though” Zayn stated rolling his eyes as two pair of eyes stared doubtfully at him.

“No way, man! You chose the daddy road not me, the pit is the only place where I can blow off steam”

Louis affirmed frowning deeply. Since Liam’s arrival Zayn left the fighting rings and preferred late nights with his boyfriend instead of his usual long wild nights with them. They didn’t blame him, he had someone important in his life now and the pit was too dangerous and violent.

“You two look like shit, I don’t want to use body bags next time that’s all”

“I am gonna lay off the fights for a while anyway,” added Harry easing a bit of tension from Zayn’s shoulders, he winced in pain rubbing carefully his ribs. None was broken but he was aching all over his body, an expensive cost to pay for the adrenaline rush.

“Oh God, next time we plan for tea parties?”

Louis stared between his friends with disbelief. Harry sipped his coffee shrugging his shoulders then groaned in pain because of the nonchalant gesture. Zayn in the other hand was smirking triumphal.

“Shut up, you would love a tea party. And Harry, please sort your shit out”

Just like that Zayn left the room to attend his business appointments, his task there was done. He chuckled on his way out clearly hearing Louis colorful choice of words about the sudden pit banishment. It was for the best, time to grow up and leave all their younger reckless habits in the past.

++  

Liam groaned hearing the baby screaming at top of her lungs in the next room, he tugged his head deeper under the pillow hoping the nanny would get to her quick. Only a minute passed then a pleasant silence fell on the house, the old women were softly singing some lullaby in her native language. He listened to the harmonious voice sleep winning over slowly, the words were foreign and harsh but the song still did its purpose.

Zayn left earlier, an hour after sun rise, he didn’t wake up only felt him living the bed. Liam sighed flipping over on his back, his thoughts were racing with endless worries and plans. It had been a few weeks now since the girl came into their lives, Zayn adjusted very well and even played the daddy role perfectly. Harry self-proclaimed himself Godfather and was always happy to share his time with Olivia, Louis in the other hand was still awkward not used to babies.

Liam chuckled remembering the first day Louis held her, he looked scared staring at Liam seeking some advices on how not to break the baby. Liam didn’t know how or when the others lads relied on him for such things, the nanny helped a lot and even her said he was a natural with Olivia.

He loved the girl, the way she would smile when he came in the room, the way she would blabbers as if she tried to tell him about her day or something, and she would often grip him hard with her tiny hands. Liam loved her but lately he had the uncomfortable feeling he was playing father more than Uncle Li. The vicious feeling of being trapped twisted around his heart making his breath uneasy, Zayn barely had time for them lately, only Liam and him, with no baby around.

Liam felt a bit guilty about wanting Zayn only for himself, he surely did a great thing with giving Olivia a family, a home to belong but he neglected Liam too much. He wanted a normal teen relationship and not being a daddy at seventeen. The beginning of the school year was almost there, he wanted to have some fun before.

The boy sat on the bed reaching for his phone on the nightstand, it was time to speak to Niall and agree to the “ _awesome two weeks of not giving a fuck_ ” the blond suggested. His parents wouldn’t mind since all the Horan are going and generously invited him to tag along.

“Li?”

Liam grinned checking the clock, Niall had been waking up early since the beginning of the holydays, something to do about his internship to follow up his uncle footstep. Hence the two weeks of pure laziness he begged for.

“The two weeks are still on?”

Niall chuckled, they didn’t bother with good morning or else since ages ago. They always talked as if they just spoke a minute ago.

“Always, you’re on then?”

The blond grinned watching Eddie talk to some men a bit from him. It was their last deal before he would get some well-deserved time off, even though it had to be spent in Ireland. At least Liam would be there with him, but Zayn surely wouldn’t agree so easily which worried the blond a bit.

“Yeah, I need a break.”

“What did Zayn say?”

Liam winced at the name, he only mentioned it yesterday night. They didn’t talk about it properly but hopefully Zayn wouldn’t sulk too much. Two weeks weren’t that long anyway.

“Did not talk about it yet, but I don’t think he would do anything but pout. I really need some time off”

Niall nodded understanding his friend’s need to blow off some steam. But deep down he frowned at the Zayn-pouting-matter, the crime lord surely wouldn’t only pout as Liam put it. Niall pinched his nose bridge hoping that Zayn wouldn’t send some of his men after them to protect Liam or somewhat.

The blond bit his bottom lip suppressing a sigh, if only Liam didn’t date a crime lord things would be so much easier.

“I’ve to go now, but I will call you later for the details, or I might just pass by your house, yeah?”

“Yeah, no problem. I will be waiting”

As soon as the call ended Liam jumped out of the bed going to take a shower, he had to talk to his parents then pack some clothes. He had to talk to Zayn too at the end of the day, but first shower.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feedback, and check out my other works.  
> [The Gorgeous Torch Ginger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6572605)  
> [The painting on the Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400381)


	21. Epilogue: Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please!

**CH.21. Airport**

 

Zayn stood in the airport gritting his teeth while trying to act casual, Liam to his left was bouncing with enthusiasm. The flight was due to take off in less than thirty minutes and he was supposed to wait with his boyfriend until the time to leave would come.

“You’re sure, babe? I can take you there next week or something.”

 Liam sighed at Zayn’s millionth attempt of changing his mind, there wasn’t any chance he would. The trip sounded delightful and the perspective of discovering a new country with his best-friend was nerve wrecking, his body buzzed with happiness and excitement.

The Horans were a few feet away from them waiting too, while Niall was running late. He sent him a text earlier explaining that traffic was terrible but he would make it in time. Liam came with Zayn, and joined Niall’s parents that were already there taking care of all their luggage.

“I am sure, Zee. It will only be two weeks”

Zayn leaned kissing softly Liam, taking in everything he could before his departure. He knew that the trip was important to his boyfriend but his absence still made him uncomfortable.

“Ok, I get it. I will miss you though”

Liam beamed caressing softly Zayn’s stubble with his hand, he would surely miss him too. However he needed some time off to be the careless teenager he was supposed to be in the first place, then come back home to Zayn and their committed relationship, and Olivia. He badly yearned for reckless days with his best-friend.

“I love you, Zee”

“Love you too, babe. Don’t forget to call me every bloody night”

Zayn chuckled hugging close Liam a last time before he had to leave, an announcement signaled for them that it was time for the boy to go. The people around hurried dragging loudly their luggage, it was buzzing with life and noises however Zayn only focused on Liam’s smile and words. Everything else faded away around him, becoming some background white noise.

“It’s time, son”

Bobby smiled snapping the couple out of their intimate bubble. Zayn kissed Liam’s forehead letting him finally go, two weeks seemed awfully long.

“Love you, Zee”

Zayn smiled as Liam jogged to Geoff’s side and went with Niall’s parent to the gate. Maura hugged Liam laughing as the younger lad turned back his head waving at Zayn. The brunet stood there in the middle of the crowd waving at his lover fading form.

Two weeks weren’t that much of a big deal, soon his family would be reunited again. Liam was his everything and now he had all ever wanted and fought for the past months.

++

Niall groaned checking his watch, the traffic was awful but fortunately he made it in time to the airport. He texted his mother informing her that he would join them directly in the plane instead of their initial plan. 

Earlier in the morning he gave his luggage to his parents to take care of, and now relief rushed over his stressed body that he did so. He wouldn’t have made it otherwise, leave it to Eddie to have something to take care of at the last minute. The man was supposed to join them in the night.

Niall straightened his shirt and checked his passport with the flight ticket, then he quickly made his way toward the terminal. The airport was crowded with stressed out people, it felt like there was running bodies everywhere.  Holydays seasons were the worst for traveling, although the thought of hanging out with his best-friend for two long weeks comforted him.

“Niall, wait!”

A hand grabbed his shoulder startling him, he turned abruptly around facing the intruder. His blue eyes hardened recognizing Harry, people around them eyed curiously the taller lad some of them even whispering about him being a model of some sort, the blond huffed at the thought. The man was a monster straight out of hell, he thought bitterly.

He turned around again to leave but Harry prevented his gesture with an iron grip around his wrist. The skin on skin contact set him on fire, it felt like the break up was yesterday all over again. His heart ached and his lips died to voice his thoughts out loud, he wanted to shout at the lad, scream his pain but he would never give Harry the satisfaction.

“Babe, please. I just want to talk before you go”

Niall snickered at the old nickname, he wondered how many earned it along the past few months that Harry played him and how many since he dumped his ass. It brought back unwanted memories of whispered sweet nothings in the dead of the night, and promises he thought were real.

“Fuck off, Styles. _Now_!”

Harry flinched back at the bitter tone, he knew it wouldn’t be easy but experiencing it was on a whole different level. Zayn told him about the flight and suggested a talk, it was a great idea with his friend encouragements but now…

“I just want to talk, a minute nothing more. Please, Ni”

“Not a minute, not a second, no! Get lost! Where were you barely two months ago? I needed you to apologize or whatever the fuck you’re trying to do weeks ago, not now!”

Niall pinched the bridge of his nose angry with himself more than with Harry at the moment, the words slipped through his lips without his consent. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, he hated the power Harry had over him.

“I am sorry, babe. It took me too long, I know but please just hear me out or at least give me a chance to explain myself properly when you’ll come back “

Harry stood there looking pleadingly at the blond, his surrounding didn’t matter at all. All that was on his mind was Niall, and his broken blue eyes, they used to be full of life. The fact that it was his own doing broke him inside even more, Zayn warned him about the rumors going about the heir however he didn’t want to believe them. There was no way that the joyful Niall he knew was like them now.

Niall looked at his feet avoiding his Ex’s intense green gaze, tears burned his eyes threating to rush down his cheeks. It was the last thing he wanted Harry to see, he didn’t want to let the lad know how much of a broken soul he became, surely time would heal the wound but for now it was still fresh and painful.

Suddenly there wasn’t a comforting space between them anymore, Harry hugged him close in a tight smothering hold. His familiar cologne invaded his nose making him shiver, it was as if time didn’t pass at all, the pain was suffocating just like the embrace.   

“I hate you, Harry”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, hearing the whispered words. Niall spoke so softly just like he used to do when they were together speaking about everything and anything. The words had the agonizing effect of a dagger right to his soul.

“I love you, babe”

Niall chuckled humorlessly squirming against Harry and tried to set himself free. But the older lad wasn’t having any of it, he tightened his hold whispering apologies against his ear. Niall’s heart skipped a beat realizing suddenly that the words didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t believe in them and didn’t even want to hear them any longer.

His body stiffed as he pushed harder against Harry. The people around them were now downright staring wondering what was happening.

“I love you, Niall”

Niall’s blue broken eyes met Harry’s green pleading ones, it felt like his heart was torn apart by reviving all those excruciating moments Harry put him through. He was an innocent stupid boy who fell in love with a dangerous man, Eddie’s and Zayn’s words came back into his mind. They did warn him about Harry, but at that time love blinded him and now he wouldn’t make the same mistake all over again.

Harry’s words didn’t mean a thing now, for all he knew they were some messed up plan to get back at him for breaking up the first instead of the taller lad. He turned around leaving Harry there without a word. The wound was painful for sure but partially healed now he realized that he would never trust again anybody, so why hang up on unnecessary feelings?

The crime lord clenched his fists watching Niall’s retreating form, the world faded away as his heart beat slowed down. His world came crashing down remembering all the wrongs he did by Niall, it was too late to try and make it right. His heart broke at the realization that maybe Happy-endings didn’t exist for him.

+

Liam bit his lip trying his best not to scream from excitement, the plane was crowded and many people talked with the same thick Irish accent as Niall. He gazed through the plane porthole, the giant engine roared ready to take off.

“Hey Li”

Niall threw himself on the aisle seat grinning at his friend. It would be their first trip together, and to his native land nonetheless. He couldn’t wait to show Liam around, and take him to his favorite places there.

“Finally! I was afraid you wouldn’t make it”

Liam beamed punching playfully his friend on the shoulder, they were buzzing with delight. Soon enough he will be hundred miles away from his tiny hometown, and get some real vacation. Even though half his heart stayed there with Zayn, and the rest of his new found family. He needed some time off, no responsibilities only his best mate and some adventures.

Their sophomore year was around the corner, and he wanted to make the most of his two weeks. So when time comes, he would be ready to face the new high school year and his life with Zayn and the little girl.

Niall smiled weakly mind racing with Harry’s sudden appearance and his poisonous words. He yearned to hear them weeks ago, now they came too late and were tasteless. All he wanted at the time being was for the plane to take off, and fly far away for there.

“Ready for some adventures?”

He giggled holding tight Liam’s hand as the plane took off, it was a frightening new sensation for his friend. Liam laughed nervously nodding his head and avoiding the porthole by his right. Leaving the firm ground made his stomach roll, he wished for Zayn to be there with him and comfort his panicking mind.

“I can’t believe how much our life changed in less than a year”

Niall grinned letting Liam’s words in his mind, indeed everything changed. For better or worse, he would stick by his friend side so he would never see what Zayn and himself really were.

  

**_Fin_**

**See you on the sequel!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end broke my heart! I hate airports now! WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!@_@ boooo!  
> Anyway, the sequel is coming with a major Narry make up and a practically married-Ziam hitting bumps on the road. Stay tuned! 
> 
> What a long ride! Readdy for the next one?


	22. SEQUEL

##  [The Queen’s desires](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6965494)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
